The exception
by ljolymbiou
Summary: Santana meets Brittany and the attraction is immediate, but having never been with a girl before Santana has a lot to learn, is Brittany the right women for the job? With a little help from Sugar can she show Santana what true love really is?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, what is wrong with you? Stand up, now!" Rosa Lopez demanded as she walked onto the porch of their house in Lima.

Santana didn't raise her head to the sound of her mother; all she did was curl further into herself as her sobs wracked against her body causing her to hiccup loudly. Rosa watched on, tapping her foot waiting for her daughter to pull herself together, before long she became impatient and fearful that the neighbors would be watching another of Santana's "outbursts" as Mr. Lopez called them.

So she went to grab Santana's arm to pull her up, Santana whimpered at the contact and pushed her away, just then Mr. Lopez came looking for them and took in the scene, finding eye contact with his wife whom shrugged her shoulders, he uttered three words which would change Santana's life forever. "This. Ends. Now" and with that he picked up the phone.

_4 hours earlier_

I looked at myself in the mirror, as I posed in my dress, I looked smoking. The light purple dress clung to the upper half of my body, it drew attention to my boobs and my small waist before stopping mid thigh, I knew the boys at school would love it and it would be sure to bring me lots of attention tonight at the party at Pucks. The problem was, I really didn't care.

The walls I had built up around me were becoming heavy and claustrophobic, I was tired of carrying round the real me and the fake me, I could only ever be the real me in private, on my own when I was locked away from people and I would write and write, losing myself to the freedom of words and another setting.

I sighed as I applied my lipstick and smacked my lips together; I picked up my clutch and started packing it with the essentials, as I reached for my phone it vibrated.

_Hurry up & get here, time for a quickie before people arrive! Puck_

My stomach turned at the thought of pretending yet again, zoning out of my body and mind whilst I let Puck have his way, grunting above me, all to keep up pretenses at school and at home. I had been dating Puck for 8 months, it was easier with him to make excuses and put him off than to continue to sleep my way around the football team, still my patience was wearing thin but with no end in sight.

I sent a quick text back with some excuse saying I was waiting for Quinn, but in actual fact, I was the one picking her up. I slowed my movements and downed one last vodka before putting my shoes on and heading downstairs.

I could hear the TV playing in the lounge as I passed, my Mami and Papi were in there and I quietened my steps to go unnoticed, but it didn't work, it was like they were trained to my movements, My Papi summoned me in and he caught the eye roll I gave my Mami as I stomped in.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound as bored as I could.

"Don't give me that attitude Santana, I wanted to remind you, no drinking tonight, we all have an early flight tomorrow, don't you dare screw this up for us," he paused as he took in my appearance, he shook his head at my outfit but changed the subject, "have you packed what you need?"

Again rolling my eyes I nodded and walked out the door, slamming it for effect.

They both knew I didn't want to spend the summer following my Papi's campaign schedule, a different city everyday, smiling for the cameras, pretending to be the perfect daughter when we all knew I wasn't. With one last sigh I climbed in my car and headed to pick Quinn up.

I pulled up outside her house and sent her a one word text "_here" _because I was too lazy to get out and ring the bell, as I waited I took in the warm evening, it seemed calm sitting in the car, sounds of young children playing in front yards. The door slamming pulled me out of my calm as I saw Quinn approaching, she was on the phone arguing with someone, rolling my eyes I turned the radio up in the car to drown out her voice.

Quinn is my best friend, I would do anything for her and I guess she would do the same for me, she is the only person in the world who knows my secret, I didn't tell her, she found out when she came round to my house, I went to the kitchen to grab us some lemonades and she opened my latest journal which I had been previously writing in that day, she read two pages worth before I came stumbling in the door freezing at the sight, she began to read out loud…..

_The sickness I feel in my stomach when Puck's mouth is on my body follows me through every day and night, how can I get rid of it? The darkness is ever apparent, why can I not be normal, why am I not attracted to boys? If anyone knew I think I would die, I can imagine the look in my parent's eyes as they looked at me, or worse disowned me. All I know is that at 16 years of age, I don't know how much longer I can continue like this, are there other people that feel like me? That, feel this anger and confusion? Should I run away? Where would I go? _

She stops reading and turns to me, I'm still frozen in my stance but I can feel my face heating up, my eyes watering at the corners and my breathing turns to staggered breaths. Quinn is talking but I drown it out, I don't want to hear what she has to say, I don't want to see the repulsion on her face.

Quinn rubbing my back and pushing my hair out of my face pulls me out of my state.

"shh" she calms, "hey, hey, its alright" she sooths as she tries to make eye contact, I find myself rocking slowly in her arms as I try to get my breathing back to normal.

"Santana" she tries but I am still not ready to talk, I can't get my thoughts straight at the idea that Quinn knows my secret, oh my god, my legs give way and I imagine the look on Quinn's face as she reels back from me, but instead she flattens her legs and pulls my head on her lap and strokes my hair until I'm ready to talk, it takes a long while until I sit up, the sun has moved across my window in this time, my eyes feel red and puffy an yet tears still fall, admittedly slower but they are still there. I puff out a breath and Quinn must sense that I am ready to talk, but instead she quietens me.

"You don't have to say anything, I won't tell anybody as long as you let me try and help you," she whispers.

I don't say anything for a long time, but when I do, I utter a small "thanks" and squeeze her arm. We sit together all evening, with our backs up against my wardrobe, she asks questions and I answer honestly and freely because in a way I feel relief, someone knows that I love girls the way I'm supposed to feel about boys and they haven't been disgusted by it or horrible, however, I am not naïve enough to think everyone will react this way.

When Quinn asks "what now?" I shrug as I don't have any answers, I'm drained emotionally from the build up to someone finding out, but more so from the expected reaction, which I didn't get.

"Promise me you won't run away, that's not the answer S, please just know that I will always be your friend and that the people closest to you, who really love you, this won't make a difference to them." She stops when I let out a loud breath, I think she expects me to comment but I don't, I've said more to her in the last 2 hours than I have to anyone in my whole life.

That was three weeks ago, everyday she's asked me why I am still dating Puck, and everyday I tell her the same "why not?" I think she is trying to be understanding but at the same time she is losing patience with me turning up at her house as an emotional wreck after an encounter with Puck. I haven't got the answers yet, I haven't got the understanding or the acceptance in myself, I keep telling myself I will find it, one day.

Quinn gets in the car and pulls the door shut, she leans over and turns the radio off while she listens to the other person on my phone, I turn it back on immediately letting her know I don't care about her conversation, she turns and narrows her eyes at me and then continues her conversation which turns out to be to someone called Rachel who she met at church, this annoys the crap out of me and I begin to drive to Puck's even though I am in no hurry to get there.

I zone out of her conversation and think about ways of getting home tonight if I drink too much, which is kind of a certainty because it's what I do, it's what I am known for. Quinn ends her call and throws her phone in her bag and turns to me.

"Short dress S"

"You mean smoking dress" I retort.

Rolling her eyes she replies, "that for Puck because you really don't need to make the effort, this is ridiculous" she continues, "this is going to turn into one of those nights where you get completely wasted, you think that you can have sex with Puck and not feel disgusted with yourself, then you're going to sober up, start crying, break down and find yourself at my house whilst I dry your tears and watch you fall asleep in a heap."

And she's right, in part, except I don't make it to Quinn's house, I find myself curled up in a ball on my front porch with my Mami and Papi as observers.

I hear my Papi speak into his phone.

"Yes Ben, It's Franco Lopez, I want to book a place for my daughter at your camp," there is a pause whilst Ben I presume answers, I try to listen but my Papi begins pacing and turns into the house, all I hear as a parting shot is "great, yes for 5 weeks, she'll be there tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A new journey**

Santana finds herself being driven by her father's minder Jason along winding dusty roads the next day; they had been on the road for over 6 hours. Her parents had bundled her in the car that morning with the suitcase she had already packed, they both kissed her cheek and told her rather firmly that she needed to snap out of this teenage angst she had been in for the past few years and to embrace this 'vacation' and come back to them as a 'different' person.

Santana had barely acknowledged them, she grunted as she got into the car, not looking at them. She had no idea of her destination, as she had asked no questions, she was numb to her feelings and her surroundings. She felt herself drift into an uncomfortable sleep as her mind wonders back to last night, the car coming to a stop brings her out of her slumber, Jason puts the car into park and comes round to open her door.

Santana pulls her sunglasses to cover her eyes and stretches her arms and legs, she looks around and see's she is at a small port, birds are flying all around, squawking, but apart from that it is clam. There are 4 boats lined up on the huge lake and as Jason pulls her case out the trunk, she follows him down to a group of men. At first she stands back observing them but because they are all about the age of 40 they loose her attention.

She looks down at herself and notices that she is hardly dressed for a boat trip, her boots are high, her dress is short and her hair is still wavy from the way she had curled it last night, she feels like she should be mad at her parents for just shipping her off to some 'camp' for 5 weeks but actually, she had wanted to get away from Lima for so long, to be isolated from people to just think and find herself. She just hoped this was somewhere where that could happen.

Luckily she still had her phone, her Papi had tried to get her to leave without it but after a few choice phrases from Santana, he had given up the argument and let her take it. As she looks at it now she has 3 unread texts from Puck and 4 from Quinn, she was not in the mood to read either.

Instead she walked to the nearest boat as Jason called her, the boat was dark blue on the outside, along the side was the name Brittany Spencer in yellow, in cursive writing, next to it were small pictures of ducks, it reminded Santana of a child's drawing, they were spread out randomly, some facing different ways and they were all different sizes, almost like they were a family.

Jason introduced Santana to a tall, good-looking man, named Daniel, he offered out his hand and a huge smile to Santana who returned the handshake but not the smile.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Pierce, but you can call me Dan, this is my boat and I'm going to take you across to the camp, it's about a 20 minute journey so get comfortable, everybody's waiting to meet you." He gleamed as if this was something to look forward too.

"Great" Santana muttered as she climbed aboard and stomped her way to the back of the boat, there was a younger boy around the age of 10 already on board trying to untangle a long thick rope, he looked up at her squinting as she walked past, he had to be related to Dan she thought, he had short blonde hair too, bright blue eyes and had the exact smile.

He followed Santana with his eyes as she dropped her suitcase and bag on the deck, she sat down and pulled her feet up so she could pull her boots off, as she did so the boy grinned at her.

"Nice socks" he said

Santana looked down about to roll her eyes but saw she had colorful stripy ones on that looked like rainbows, despite herself she smirked at him.

"My sister will love them" he burst, "she loves rainbows and ducks and especially unicorns."

Santana pictured a 4 or 5 year old girl, but stopped when he continued, "oh, here she is, she went to get us cokes from the shop, hey Britty!" he shouted, Santana turned her head to see the tall gorgeous girl bounding towards the boat, she was breath taking, she watched as the girl approached Dan who she guesses is her father and handed him a coke, she then kissed him on the cheek, and then she nodded to Jason and they exchanged a few words.

During this time Santana found her eyes wandering up and down the girl, she had lighter blonde hair that Dan and the boy, but the smile was the same, if not even bigger, she couldn't see her eyes yet but she would also bet they were bright blue. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with wispy bits pulled down around her face, she had a lilac shirt on with a black vest underneath, letting the top 4 buttons be undone, she had short denim shorts on which fit her perfectly and as Santana's eyes raked down her long never ending legs she saw white converse on the girls feet, she looked so fresh and happy.

It was then that Santana heard the girl laugh, something in her stomach twisted and Santana looked up to catch her gaze, the girl offered a wave and a giant smile, Santana waved back as quickly as she could and tried to turn her gaze away but she couldn't, she was drawn to her.

Santana felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to swallow, 'wow' came to mind as she watched the girl converse with Dan and Jason. As she tried to steady her breathing she watched the girl interact with the two men, she had her hands full with 3 cans of coke but still made hand gestures when she spoke, 'how cute,' Santana thought, then stopped herself, wait a minute, when had Santana Lopez ever used the word cute to describe anyone? Overcome with the sudden change in her body temperature, Santana tried to rationalize these feelings in her head, how could this girl have such an effect on her?

Before Santana could think anymore, the girl made her way onto the boat, so gracefully, Santana thought. She tried not to follow her with her eyes but it was no use. The girl walked over to the boy and handed him a coke and ruffled his hair.

"Here you go kid," the girl sang.

"Thanks Britty," he replied as he dropped the rope and opened the can.

"Hey, you must be Santana, I'm Brittany," the girl said as she turned her body towards her and made her way over, as she did she handed a coke out to Santana.

Santana went to stand up to take the coke but as she was concentrating on the girls eyes, which were bright blue like she predicted, she got her foot stuck in a part of the rope on the floor and tripped forward, landing on her hands.

"Oh no!" gasped the girl, bending down to help Santana.

'Kill me now' Santana thought inside her head, but only muttering could be heard verbally from Santana.

As soon as Santana felt Brittany's hand on her shoulder she jerked back like she had been burnt, Brittany jumped back too, from Santana's reaction. Santana's skin tingled from the touch of Brittany's hand; she had never felt anything like it.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you," Brittany said

Santana could tell Brittany was worried she'd done something wrong.

"It's fine," Santana muttered as she wiped her hands together to get them clean. She could feel her cheeks were hot, 'how could she fall over in front of this perfect girl?'

Brittany stepped over the rope and placed the can of coke to the side of Santana and took a seat next to her, she took her time plumping the cushions before sitting back with her legs cross, again Santana watched the girl closely, she noticed the way her nose scrunched up when she was concentrating, this led Santana's eyes to follow the cluster of freckles across her nose and along her cheeks, again the word 'cute' came to mind. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought.

She looked up to find Brittany looking at her; she smiled brightly and held out her hand this time.

"Shall we start again?" she asked.

Santana nodded, "Sure, in fact can we pretend the whole falling over thing didn't happen?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany smirked, "it's not everyday pretty girls fall at my feet."

Santana felt her breath catch in her throat, was she flirting with her? Just then she was jolted when the boat hit a small wave, Brittany giggled as Santana's can of coke started slipping away. The can of coke however, was not what made Santana's heart skip a beat, it was the giggle that came out of Brittany's mouth, Santana's eyes found their way up to Brittany's mouth and lingered on her lips. 'What the hell has gotten into me?' she thought.

Trying to distract her attention from Brittany's lips she asked "What is the camp like?" trying to act and sound as normal as possible.

Brittany turned her body to face Santana and her face lit up as she began to tell her all about the camp. It turned out Britney's dad was the camp maintenance guy and Brittany had been coming here since she was 6.

"It's so much fun," she continued, "there's lots of activities such as hiking, swimming, yoga, craft making, singing, dancing, almost anything you want to try, you can. But the best night of the summer is the final night where everyone treks to the highest point and we pitch our tents and roast marshmallows, we take it in turns to tell stories and dance around the camp fire, most people stay up until sunrise, it's so beautiful, I can't wait for you to see it."

Santana got lost in her words, all those activities sounded terrible to Santana who wanted to spend time alone with her journal and her thoughts, isolated from other people. Except now, all she could think about was doing all of them with Brittany, although she didn't say that to her.

"Actually, I've come here for some peace and quiet," she said, not meeting Brittany's eyes, she knew she was being rude but she needed to save herself from whatever was happening to her from being around Brittany. "I just want some alone time." She continued, "I need a break from people and activities, I'm not the nicest person to be around at the moment."

Brittany's smile faltered as she looked at Santana and listened to what she said, then reaching over she placed her hand on her knee and gave it a small squeeze.

"This is the perfect place to think and reflect on things, but it's also a place to let go and relax, I hope you change your mind about some of the activities, I'm sure you'd have fun and I'm betting you look even better when you smile," her eyes sparkled as she said it, "I can just tell."

Santana raised her eyebrow and offered her a small shrug. She then pulled her legs further into herself and wrapped her arms around them, looking out across the water she could land in the distance; her eyes began to slightly water in the corners, she would later blame the wind but something inside her was telling her that if only she could be free and happy like this girl, her life would be easier, as if it was that easy though, she let out a sigh and leaned back and closed her eyes.

"5 more minutes guys then we'll be there," Daniel shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

As they pulled up at the side of the river bank Santana began putting her boots back on, she lent down to grab her case and backpack but Brittany was already picking the case up and placing it on dry land, Daniel was tying the ropes to the side and the boy, who Santana now knew was called Spencer and indeed was Brittany's brother was standing at the steps of the boat with his arm held out gesturing for Santana to step forward and off the boat.

She heard Brittany giggle besides her and turned to see her watching Santana with a smirk on her face.

"It seems you have two fans already,"

Santana raised her eyebrow and proceeded to step off the boat with the help of Spencer.

"Thanks little man," she replied, giving him a small smile. Just then Daniel called Spencer and Brittany over to help carry things up to the camp.

Santana took the time to survey her new surroundings, to the right of where the boat was parked there was a white building with charts and maps painted on the side, it had a hatch at the front and she could just see inside enough to tell that someone was working in there, talking into a radio.

"They keep track of the boats on the water from there, the lake is pretty huge, it spans out in each direction for miles," a voice said from the side of her, before she turned she knew it was Brittany's.

"Brittany, why don't you take Santana to meet Mrs Motta and help her get settled in," Daniel suggested.

"Awesome," Brittany replied and stepped forward to lead the way up the track.

Santana followed behind, carrying her case as it was too muddy and bumpy to wheel it, Brittany was humming a song under her breath and Santana was trying to place the tune when Brittany turned with her signature smile and pointed towards a sign. There were 3 arrows all pointing in different directions, pointing up a head it said 'campsite,' the one pointing to the left said 'high point' and the one pointing to the right said 'kitchen.'

"We stay in cabins, not tents, right?" Santana spoke out.

"You can do either, it depends what you've been signed up for." Brittany replied.

Santana mulled this over as she prayed hard her father would of booked her into a single cabin, she wondered what the likely hood of that was as they continued the walk up through the trees, Santana watched her step, looking out carefully to avoid any creepy crawlies. Brittany on the other hand seemed to glide effortlessly, also bouncing as she walked, Santana watched the muscles in her back and arms work as she carried a box her father had given her from the boat.

Soon they came to an opening in the trees, just as Spencer sped passed them making the sound of a lion, Brittany joined in and dropped her box and began chasing him, Santana awkwardly watched the two as Brittany tackled him to the ground and began tickling him.

"Don't mind them dear, they are always so playful, you must be Santana," the small women offered out her hand, which Santana took, balancing her bag on the floor.

"Welcome to our camp, my husband funds this island whilst I run it with a great team of people, you have obviously met Dan and his two kids, come over and let me introduce you to some other people."

Santana gritted her teeth and followed Mrs Motta over towards a table, noticing that Brittany was already at the table talking to a short skinny brown haired girl.

"Oh here is Sugar, my daughter," Mrs Motta said motioning to the girl Brittany was talking too.

"Hi," Sugar said, looking from Brittany to Santana.

"Hi," Santana smiled, she then turned to Mrs Motta, "can you just show me where I'm staying; I could really do with getting a shower."

"Certainly dear, but where you are staying is still a few minutes walk to the showers, most luxury's are not given straight away here." She smiled as she grabbed a key from around her neck. "Girls'" she called to Brittany and Sugar, they both turned round, "can one of you show Santana to her room, it's hut 124…"

Before she could finish Brittany was already grabbing the key and shouting that she would do it.

"Great, thank you Brittany" Mrs. Motta replied.

"This way," Brittany sang as she walked ahead of Santana, "here let me take your case," she offered, but Santana refused and carried on following her. "hut 124, is just a couple down from me you know, so we'll be almost neighbors," she grinned turning round to gage Santana's reaction.

"Do you bunk with anyone?" Santana asked

"Occasionally Sugar, but her boyfriend arrives tomorrow so I'll doubt I'll see much of her after that, but sometimes I love nothing more than getting a tent and pitching it way up on the hill and spending the night there."

"What? Why?" Santana asked

"You know what you were talking about before on the boat? About quiet time and being alone with your thoughts, well that's my special place to go to think, it's so peaceful, well except for all the wildlife noises but I find that totally comforting," she smiled.

Santana thought about it for a minute, then replied "what do you have to get away and think about? You seem so happy and perfect,"

Before she realized what she said Brittany had stopped and was beaming at her, "you think I'm perfect?" she blushed.

"Well, erm, you're, erm, twisting my words."

"I'm just kidding San," Brittany replied poking her in the arm.

Santana felt her own cheeks blush at the sound of the nickname but tried not to let it show.

As they came to an opening of huts, Brittany turned to Santana, "I have lots to think about San, but what's the point in letting it bother our everyday life, there are certain ways to look at things, I just choose to store them away and designate time to them, then the rest of the time, I try to be happy." She shrugged her shoulders like it was the simplest explanation.

Santana watched the different emotions etch across Brittany's face as she spoke. It was the first time she had seen anything remotely sad cross her face. So instead of a snide remark like she usually would, Santana reached out and squeezed her arm gently. Brittany looked up and smiled.

Stepping back Brittany led the way to hut 124 and took the key out of her pocket and opened the door, the hut was dark green on the outside and there were about 12 huts scattered around, Santana's was on the edge on the left hand side. Brittany pushed the door open and stepped to the side to let Santana through, Santana dragged her case through the door and let it drop to the side as she looked around the room, it was a large space with a single bed pushed up against either side wall, with a large window in the back wall, there were also two desks and two wardrobes, there was a sink with a mirror above it to the right of the door, the floor was bare except from a rug in the shape of a bear. Luckily neither bed was occupied so Santana had the choice, she dumped her bag down on the left bed and sat down.

"Who will I have to share with?" Santana asked

"I don't know, maybe no-one, but people turn up everyday and just get allocated beds, if you really don't want a roommate you could tell Mrs Motta, I'm sure she'd do her best to help you."

"Yeah maybe, I just like my own space, you know?"

"Sure, anyway I'll leave you to unpack and get settled if you want," Brittany replied, not making eye contact.

"Yeah sure, erm thanks Britt, you know, you showing me here and being nice, I've not exactly been forthcoming with my charm or anything, I'm just, just not used to it I guess,"

"It's cool honestly and if it helps, I think you are totally charming," she smiled

"really, how so?"

"Well you wouldn't let me help you carry your case for starters and you have rainbow socks on which is totally unicorn,"

"huh," Santana replied confused, "what is it about rainbows, unicorns and ducks anyway?"

"How do you know I like ducks," Brittany replied without missing a beat, "are you magic too?"

"What? No," Santana laughed "and who else is magic?"

"Oh, never mind" Brittany sounded disappointed.

Laughing Santana replied, "I saw the ducks on the side of your dad's boat, I guessed they were your input,"

"San, that's really smart, are you like a detective?"

"ha, no, but actually I could totally rock that look," Santana smirked

Santana watched Brittany blush as there was a minute of silence, whilst it was clear Brittany was trying to picture it.

"Ok well, if you could just point me in the direction of the restrooms, that would be great," Santana asked, getting up off the bed, which she noted was actually quite soft.

"Umm sure," Brittany added as she stepped outside the hut with Santana following her, "see the big white building over there, behind those logs," Santana nodded, "they're in there, girls to the right, boys to the left, or the other way around, I sometimes get mixed up," she said frowning, "it's always best to look at the pictures on the doors."

Santana looked up at her amused by her playful behavior. Brittany was now playing with a stone with her foot, she was scrunching up her nose again like on the boat, which Santana had put down to concentrating but actually looking at her now it seemed nervousness, Santana watched her for a minute and then realized she was starring, so she coughed, to clear her throat….

"okay, great, listen thanks for showing me up here and everything," Santana said, rummaging in her bag for her shampoo.

"Any time," Brittany responded looking up, "I'll let you get showered," Then she did something Santana was not expecting, she walked over and hugged her, tight, it was brief but Santana still felt her whole body tensing under the grip of Brittany, Brittany stepped back and smiled shyly and turned to go, as she did Santana watched her go back towards the trees.

"Brittany," she shouted before she knew what she was doing, Brittany turned round. "Which one is your hut?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked

Santana stammered as she thought of a retort, all she could think about was the truth, "I just wondered if I could knock for you on the way to dinner," she replied shyly.

"I'll knock for you in two hours" Brittany said, starring at her watch, she looked up and continued, "bring a jacket, I want to show you something afterwards."

And in the first time in as long as she could remember, Santana smiled a genuine smile that made her dimple pulse.

"I can't wait" she replied to herself as she closed and locked her door and headed to the restrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily the shower rooms were quite clean and there was no-one else around as Santana entered, she took the cubicle at the further end and started the shower whilst she undressed and hung her clothes up, she tested the temperature as she unwrapped her shampoo and conditioner from her towel, the water was warm not hot, but Santana could work with it, as she seemed to be in better mood than usual.

As she massaged the shampoo into her hair her mind wandered back to Brittany, the girl only had to smile at her and her tummy trembled, she'd never had that before, also, Santana could never remember finding anything cute about anyone before, attractive sure, but never cute. There was just something about Brittany and it wasn't just her looks either, sure she was hot, possibly the most attractive person Santana had ever seen, including in magazines, but there was something more about her too, Santana wasn't sure what but she had a need inside her that wanted to find out more about her.

Remembering her smile again brought her own lips curving upwards, she wondered what her story was though, there was clearly something that brought worry or sadness into her life, although Santana felt overcome by her own fear and pressure, she wanted to make sure Brittany was ok too.

As she conditioned her hair Santana found herself humming the tune Brittany was earlier, although she couldn't put her finger on the title.

Once she had finished in the shower she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off, as she reached for her clothes she realized she hadn't brought a clean set, that meant she either had to make a run for her hut in her towel or put her dirty set back on, cursing to herself she decided she could get back to her hut without anybody seeing her. She gathered up all her clothes and shampoo bottles but put her boots back on, she edged her way to the door to take a peek to make sure the coast was clear. It was, so she made a run for it.

As she was about half way to her hut, she heard laughter coming from the right of her, there in the doorway of a hut were 3 boys gathered around, one was freakishly tall with dark hair and a goofy stance, one had blonde hair and unnaturally large lips and the other was an Asian dude with a sculpted body, all had stopped what they were doing and were starring open mouthed at Santana as she ran past with nothing but a towel on. The blonde guy began to whistle while the others looked on, Santana tried to flip them off but she had her hands full, so falling back to her old ways, she fell back into the Santana she was trying to get away from.

"Like what you see do you? Well one of you boys might get lucky whilst we're here!" and with that she offered them a wink.

Hearing the cheers and high fives she realized what she had said and continued running as fast as she could, unlocking her hut and barging inside. Knowing that they now knew which hut she was staying in, made her even more angry with herself, 'why did I have to do that?' she thought.

Angrily unlocking her suitcase and picking out her jeans, a vest top and a cardigan, she got dressed and flung herself down on her bed, grabbing her journal out of her bag, not bothering to dry her hair, she brushed through it and tied it up in a messy bun and started writing.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the camp….._

"What do you mean she's different?" Sugar queried, glancing at Brittany as they both colored in a picture Brittany had drawn of a unicorn.

Brittany sighed, "I don't know what it is about her yet, but I know I need to get to know more, she seems sad underneath all her unicorn awesomness."

"wait, wait, wait, wait, you think she's unicorn?" Sugar asked starring at Brittany this time.

"Yeah, like totally, but without confidence, but I'm going to help her find it," Brittany beamed.

"Are you sure that's all this is Britt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just feel like there is more to this than you're saying, are you into her or something,"

"What? No, why would you say that? Wait, why? Do you think she's into me, into girls?"

"Woah, slow down there tiger,"

Brittany jumped back looking around, "there's a tiger?" she shouted, whipping her head round to the trees.

"No, I mean you Britt, you slow down, I didn't mention anything about that, I asked if you liked her? Like, is that why you are being weird and jumpy?"

Brittany stayed quiet; her tongue poking out as she concentrated on her coloring.

"Oh my god, you do," Sugar squealed, "ah ha, I knew it."

"ssshhhh," Brittany shushed as she placed a hand over Sugar's mouth, "eww gross, stop licking me," Brittany moaned as she removed her hand, "I don't want you to say anything, or tease me, I don't know how I feel yet, just that I need to spend some more time with her, plus I bet she's not even into me, or girls for that matter, I don't know hardly anything about her."

"But you do know some stuff right?" Brittany felt her face flush, "spit it out Pierce! Come on spill."

Brittany could feel the smile on her face spread as she thought back to what she knew about Santana, "I know she's clumsy when she's nervous, I know she has this whole cover going on, like she tries to act cool and not show her emotions but I see them, even though they're brief, I have seen them flit across her face, I know she's never had people actually understand her, also like she's been let down by lots of people in her life, I know she has a dimple in her right cheek and she has the cutest beauty spot three quarters of the way up her right arm, I know her hands are soft, and I know the way she looks down at the ground when she blushes, I also know….."

"Woah, woah woah, Britt, have you heard yourself?"

"What?" Brittany asked blushing

"Girl you have it bad…."

"Bad for who?" a voice called from their left, the girls looked over finding Finn, Mike and Sam walking towards them.

"None of your business," Brittany quickened as she stuck her tongue out at Sugar, who just smirked at her best friend, trying to change the conversation, she continued, "so what have you guys been up too?"

The boys sat down on the picnic bench opposite the girls, Sam's dog came running from trees and slowed his legs and came to lie down beside them, Sam got up to sit on the grass and stroke him.

Finn piped up, "Well we have just seen the new piece of talent, strutting her semi naked body across the camp in just a towel," he high fived Mike as Brittany's head shot up, knowing he must be talking about Santana.

Sensing an unusual outburst from Brittany, Sugar jumped in before she could, "oh yeah, that must be Santana you're talking about, yeah she's hot, but I think she's taken," smirking at Brittany.

"Oh I doubt that, or that it matters to her, as she pretty much stated one of us would be getting lucky with her at some point," Mike remarked.

"She said that?" Brittany enquired quietly, Finn nodded, Sugar saw Brittany's shoulders slump so again stepped in to stop any questions about Brittany's weird behavior.

"I bet you guys totally took it out of context,"

"How can you take, 'Like what you see do you? Well one of you boys might get lucky whilst we're here!' out of context?" Sam said, "she is totally up for it," Brittany lifted her head to look over at Sam, he had changed so much over the last year, he had lost his innocence and started being a jerk and following Finn around, it had been 3 months since Brittany had split up with him, but she stopped loving him a while before that.

"I might go and knock for her," Finn said as he stood.

"No way man, she was looking at me, if anyone should go and knock for her it should be me," Sam said as he also stood.

"Will you leave the poor girl alone, she just got here, I'm sure she doesn't want to be hounded by you three losers,"

"Jeez Sugar, what is your problem?" Finn argued.

"Nothing, I'm just saying, you know nothing about her and you want to go and harass her, she's been at the camp for just over two hours, I just think you're being creepy."

Brittany was glad for Sugar's insistence that the boys leave Santana alone but it was now clear to her that Santana wasn't in to her like she had hoped.

"Come on guys, Sugar is right, let's go and toss the Frisbee whilst we wait for dinner," Mike offered.

The guys all stood up and Sam's dog, Jake followed them too. Once they were out of earshot, Sugar began speaking again.

"Forget what they said Britt, you need to find out from her who she likes and the only way you are going to do that is if you spend time with her, now go and see if she wants to hang out,"

"I don't know Sugar, I said I'd knock for her for dinner and I told her to bring a jacket because I wanted to show her something after dinner."

Sugar raised her eyebrows, amused.

Shaking her head Brittany replied, "I wanted to take her up to the lookout, I think she'd really like it, it's secluded, quiet and the view is amazing, just what she described she wanted."

Meeting Brittany's eye Sugar confirmed, "it's also romantic up there and the perfect place for you to find out a bit more about her."

"I don't know now though, if she started dating Finn or worse Sam, I don't know what I'd do, she's too good for them, but obviously I can't demand she doesn't, ergh why do I feel like this?"

"Because you like her Britt, that's obvious, you owe it to yourself to find out! Go! There is 30 minutes until dinner, plenty of time to show her around here."

Sighing, "yeah, you're right, ok I'm going, I'll just see if she wants to hang out, yeah, I can do that." And with that Brittany set off back towards hut 124, she was earlier than she said but she figured Santana would just be unpacking anyway, maybe she could help her.

As she approached the hut, she could hear music playing inside Santana's hut, Brittany stopped and listened, it was a Kelly Clarkson song, she could hear the intro starting and then Santana's voice began singing along, and wow, it was beautiful.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone _

_If I show it to you now _

_Will it make you run away?_

Santana sang with such feeling, she could hear her voice tremble on a few of the words. Brittany realized how personal this moment was to Santana and wanted to step away and not intrude, but she couldn't, her voice was drawing her in and Brittany found herself smiling, even though it was a sad song,

_Or will you stay _

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out _

_Will you return? _

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am _

As the chorus was about to start Brittany made her way to the window, she had to see Santana, she wanted to hug her again and tell her how pretty she was, but she couldn't_._

_Everybody's got a dark side _

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect _

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side?_

Brittany watched the scene as Santana lay back on her bed, eyes closed and her arms hugging herself. She looked sad, in pain almost and it hurt Brittany to see her like that. As she continued singing Brittany quietly made her way back round to the front of the hut and knocked the door, Santana stopped singing and got up to turn the music down as she made her way to the door.

"Hey," Brittany started once Santana's head peeped around the door.

"Oh great, it's you," Santana answered with a smile as she held the door open for Brittany to walk in.

Brittany's heart beat that little bit faster, "were you expecting anyone else?" she enquired.

"No, only you, but I thought it might have been the boys that I met earlier," she paused when she saw Brittany freeze slightly.

"Oh yeah, Finn, Sam and Mike, yeah, they mentioned they'd seen you and from what you said to them, they are all quite keen to get to know you." Brittany rambled, her eyes focused on the blank wall in front of her.

Santana took in Brittany's appearance and went to sit down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, I was stupid, I made a comment I would of made back home, to cover up what I was really thinking and said it out of habit," she whispered as her breath caught in her mouth. "I'm so stupid.' She repeated.

Brittany turned to look at her, "hey, you are not stupid, don't ever say that! But what do you mean, a comment you would of made at home?"

Santana didn't speak for a short while as she caught her breath and steadied her voice, "I'm not attracted to boy's Britt, not at all, but no one knows, except my best friend at home, but I didn't tell her, she found out and I'm still getting to grips with it myself, so to cover it all up, I flirt with boys because I don't know what else to do." And with that her tears started to fall.

"Hey, shh, that's alright San, you don't have to keep that part of yourself a secret, that just adds to how amazing you are," Brittany responded sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You are the first person I've ever said those words out loud to Brit," she sniffled, "it's a massive part of me that I keep hidden everyday, but I'm always reminded of it and it makes me lash out and be a bitch to people, I'm just so angry all the time, you know?"

"What can I do to help Santana?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up at her and got lost in her eyes, "I don't know Britt, I guess I need to help myself first, try to be the me I really am, and not fall back into my old ways."

"Moving forwards is a good start." Brittany said, "well I am here for you as your friend, you can talk to me anytime you want," she smiled and shifted on the bed. "How about we go and get dinner and if any of those boys bother you, I'll kick their butts."

With that Santana smiled briefly, looking at Brittany, "thanks Britt, I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."


	5. Chapter 5

The girls exit the hut together and make their way down to the kitchen area, it's about a 5 minute walk; about half way down, Jake, Sam's dog comes running towards them and jumps up at Brittany.

"Hey buddy," she says as she bends down to stroke him, she turns towards Santana who is looking at her with her head titled to the side, "this is Jake, Sam's dog; he comes over to stay too during the holidays." Santana walks forward to stroke his back, accidently grazing over Brittany's bare arm too. Santana moves her arm away quickly but Brittany grabs her wrist as she you does.

"Hey," she whispered, "you don't have to be shy bumping me or touching me, unless you have cooties or something," she continues, pulling her face making Santana smile.

"No, I don't," she replies, taking her arm back to stroke the dog, "Sorry, I'm still just feeling awkward with myself," she mumbled. "I question every movement I make around people and I'm always assuming people are going to pick up on the fact I'm different."

"Of course you are different Santana, but why do you see it as a bad thing, you are totally awesome and yes you like girls instead of boys but why are you letting that define you as a person?" she looked up to gage Santana's reaction. "I think you are making more of a big deal of it than other people would if they found out," she finished softly.

"Not the people I know Britt, not the family I come from,"

"So you think they would rather you carry around this weight with you for your whole life, where you are second guessing every movement you make and holding back from making friends with girls because you don't know how to act, you are missing out on life San, on feelings and memories you could be making every second."

With watery eyes, Santana gasped, "You make it sound so easy Britt,"

"I'm not saying it's easy, I'm just saying stop being so hard on yourself, give yourself a break from the punishment," as she finished, she leaned over and tucked a stray piece of Santana's hair behind her ear, Santana stilled at the touch, "I wish I could be more like you Britt,"

"Don't be silly, by the end of the summer my aim is to get you to relax and have fun,"

Santana laughed, "wow Britt, you like a challenge I see."

"I sure do," she replied.

The girls got up and continued to walk down to the kitchen, Santana felt a calm surround her as she walked next to Brittany; the girl had a great way of looking at things that Santana thought she could learn from. It was still light outside and in the distance they could hear lots of people talking. As they were about to go to the clearing Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her to stop.

"How many people are going to be at dinner," she muttered, clearly nervous at the prospect of a large number of people.

"Erm, probably about 40, mostly kids our age, some younger and then a few adults," Brittany replied but saw Santana's shoulders droop at the confirmation. "But hey," Brittany continued, placing her hand on Santana's arm, "don't worry about it, stick next to me and I'll introduce you to anybody I think you need to know and then after we've eaten dinner, remember we have plans," she smiled, "I want to show you something."

Santana couldn't keep the smile rising on her face. "Great, ok, I can do this," she said to herself.

"You can totally do this," Brittany smirked, placing her hand on Santana's lower back to guide her forwards.

All Santana could think about though was the soft, warm feel of Brittany's hand on her back, as she looked up at the girl again she was overcome by how pretty Brittany was, Brittany felt her stare and turned to catch her eye, both offering up a smile.

Dinner past without too much attention on Santana, Brittany did well distracting her and introduced her to a small group of her friends, who all seemed nice and didn't ask too many questions, she spent her time talking to Brittany and Sugar and unfortunately an annoying girl called Rachel, who spent the whole time talking about how she was going to be a big star some day and asking everyone did they want her autograph now before she started charging for it. Santana raised her eyes at Brittany and Brittany used this sign as the time to get them away from dinner.

After washing their dishes, which Santana did and Brittany dried, they began their walk away from camp, Brittany led the way pointing out things as they passed, the sun was shinning it's last rays as they began the steep incline up the hill.

"So how well do you know the three guys from before?" Santana questioned

"Well, I've known Mike, the Asian boy, since we were both 3, we met at dance class and have been dancing together ever since," she continued, "he's really cool and I get on really well with his girlfriend."

"Oh, you dance, makes sense," Brittany looked up confused, Santana continued, "your body, it's like, well, amazing!' she stumbled over her words and her cheeks felt hot.

"You're such a goofball San," Brittany laughed

"Am not," she retorted, "anyway what about the other two boys?"

"Erm, I've known Finn since I was 8, he started coming here then, he has hooked up with Rachel a few times but I think she drives him crazy with her singing obsession so they are more off than on most of the time."

"I can see that" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, and then there's Sam, who I've known since I was like 5, we actually go to the same school at home," she paused as she climbed over some rocks to cross a stream, Santana still following her. "I used to think he was awesome and we actually dated for a while but now we are just friends," she finished.

Hearing Brittany talk about dating someone else made Santana's tummy flip and not in a good way, she found her fists had curled themselves up and her mood darkened, knowing she had no right to be mad though she tried to carry on the conversation, but instead found her mind drifting to Sam's huge lips and picturing them on Brittany. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to cough loudly to clear it.

Brittany's hand grabbing Santana's wrist, pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to find Brittany leading her to the top of the hill, as they came to the top, Santana could see the sun setting over the water, it was really beautiful, "wow" she let slip from her lips, Brittany smiled, "there's more, come on quick, I want us to catch the last of the sunset, from somewhere else." Santana followed Brittany again and this time her hand was in Brittany's, instead of panicking and stressing about it, she decided to take Brittany's advice and just enjoy the feeling.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes to the right of the hill and then came to the trunk of a huge tree, there was a rusty old ladder perched against it and Brittany planted it firmly in the ground, against the tree.

Seeing what Brittany had in mind, Santana began to object. "There is no way in hell I am going up that thing Britt, it looks like something that was around in the war," Brittany stuck out her bottom lip pouting at Santana, "oh, man, don't do that to me Britt," Santana giggled, "please don't make me!"

Rolling her eyes, "you're so dramatic San" Brittany laughed. "How about you go up first and I hold the ladder to make it safer,"

Santana mulled this over, "what about you though? Who will hold it for you?"

"Well you can, from the top," she smirked, "come on, let's go, I want to catch the sunset,"

"Fine," Santana huffed, "but if I die, you'll be responsible."

Brittany laughed, "You're not going to die, now get up there!"

Santana made her move towards the tree in front of Brittany and lifted her leg up to start climbing. "Now I know you are going to be tempted to stare at my ass as I climb up, but try to control yourself," Santana smirked.

"Wow is this Santana relaxing and trying to make a joke?" Brittany mocked rolling her eyes. "I'll try my best to control myself." She replied laughing.

The sound of Santana laughing made Brittany laugh harder and she quickly removed one hand off the ladder to grab her phone out of her pocket and quickly snap a picture of Santana climbing the tree, the sound of the shutter closing on the camera caught Santana's attention and she looked down to find Brittany still aiming the phone at her.

"You best be bloody kidding my Brittany," Santana laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she joked as she put her phone back in her pocket, grinning. "I just want to catch moments like this, this is what I was talking about when I said about making memories."

Santana rolled her eyes, "whatever just don't show anyone else."

Once both girls were in the tree house, which was pretty big, three of the walls were closed off but the wall facing the sunset was open, Brittany pulled up the ladder to make sure no one would disturb them and moved over to where Santana was perched at the open wall with her feet dangling out, they weren't too high up but it was still a much better view up here.

Sitting side by side they took in the view. "Pretty cool huh?" Brittany commented.

"Totally, it's breath taking" Santana responded, "so how many people know about this?"

"Just me, Spencer and my Dad, it's been pretty hard to keep it a secret because I'm always worried the others might stumble across it and then want to use it all the time," she paused as if she wasn't sure what to say next but she continued, "my dad built it for us the summer before I was 9, he wanted somewhere for me to go if I wanted to be on my own but also that he would know where I would be if it got late."

"Oh, makes sense I guess," Santana replied, feeling as though she needed to let Brittany talk. They were silent for a few minutes before Brittany continued.

"It's been my secret place ever since, I've never brought anyone up here."

"Not even Sam?" Santana asked

"No, no one, you're the first one," she smiled.

"wow, I'm honored, but why me?"

"Because I want you to use it if you ever get sad or you need to get away from things, then if I think you've had enough brooding time I can come and find you easily and cheer you up." She smiled bumping shoulders with Santana.

"Thanks Britt, it really is beautiful up here," she said surveying the room, her gaze lingered on a picture stuck to the wall, it was an old picture, of a lady, with light brown hair and blue eyes, she was holding two children, one was a girl around the age of 8, which was definitely Brittany, she was stunning even at that age, her eyes were bright and her smile was huge, Santana could pick her out of any line up she thought. And next to her was a little boy, around the age of two; he wasn't looking at the camera, instead tucking his head into the neck of the lady. It was a lovely picture, Santana thought.

Seeing Santana's eyes linger on the picture Brittany got up and took it down from the wall and brought it back to where Santana was sitting. Handing the picture to her, Brittany started talking.

"This is the reason my dad built the tree house." She paused. "Just before the summer I turned 9, my mum was driving to pick me up from a dance class, she was running late and was worried that I would be the last one being picked up and that I would be upset, she decided to take a short cut through the lanes around the back of my school and some boys from the high school had thought it would be fun that day to try and drive a tractor which had been left in a nearby field," a small tear fell down her cheek and Santana rushed to catch it with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey, don't cry, you don't have to tell me this," Santana rushed, moving closer to Brittany and rubbing her back.

"I want to," Brittany continued, "So as my mum came round the corner, she saw the tractor coming towards her which was swerving back and forth, so she tried to avoid it and ended up veering off the edge of the road, the car spun once in the air and landed upside down in a ditch, all four boys ran off and left her there, if one of them had called an ambulance straight away she might have made it, but instead a lady found her an hour later and she was already dead." More tears tumbled down her face, and Santana moved to catch them.

Pulling Brittany into her arms she stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry Britt, I'm sorry all that happened to you, ergh if I could get my hands on those idiots that did that…"

Pulling her head up to look at Santana, Brittany interrupted her, "San, I told you this story so you would see how important life is and that it can all be over in the blink of an eye, not so that you would feel sorry for me or want to hurt those boys. I want you to see how pointless all the time is that you spend worrying and stressing about what other people think, I want you to see that you have to make the most of every minute you have and with the people you love."

Hearing that and something clicking in her brain, Santana lent forward and attached her lips to Brittany's. She had to make the most of every minute right?

_Hey guys, if you want the next chapter up over the weekend, you gotta review __ let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Santana thought of was how soft Brittany's lips were, the second was that Brittany had not kissed her back, instead she was almost frozen against her.

Pulling back, Santana began to panic, "oh shit Brittany, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," she fumbled moving back further, not meeting Brittany's eye, "I don't know why I just did that, I'm so sorry, shit, you're not even into girls and you were just talking about your mum and I felt really emotional and just, shit, I'm such an idiot," she rambled putting her head in her hands.

She felt a hand tug at her wrist but she ignored it, "hey, look at me, look at me," Brittany repeated softly, she didn't sound mad or upset so Santana chanced a peek at her, Brittany's face was close to hers and she traced all her freckles before she met her eyes, "you are not an idiot, don't ever say that. You just took me by surprise that's all, it took a while for my brain to engage what was happening," she laughed "I'm the one that should be saying sorry because I'm the one who totally just ruined our first kiss," she replied.

"You're not mad?" Santana asked

"Only at myself for not kissing you back," she smiled, "so do you want to try again and I promise I'll kiss you back this time?"

Giggling Santana lent forward but stopped just before their lips attached, "wait, are you sure? Is this not confusing for you? Kissing a girl?"

"I've kissed girls before San," Brittany replied before leaning back in.

"Wait! You have? When? How many?" Santana fired her questions.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "yes, I have, it's not a big deal San, now will you just kiss me?"

"But I don't understand."

Sensing Santana's stress levels rising, Brittany pulled back and took hold of one of Santana's hands bringing it into her lap; she stroked her thumb softly, trying to sooth her.

"I like people," she began to explain, seeing Santana's forehead scrunch up she chuckled and continued, "I'm attracted to both boys and girls, I don't see gender, I see the person," she continued, seeing the realization on Santana's face. "So I've kissed boys and girls, I've had boyfriends and girlfriends, but obviously not at the same time" she joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Wow, ok, but do you have a preference?" Santana seemed intrigued

"No, as I say it's all about the person, so can you please kiss me now," Brittany groaned leaning in.

Santana giggled, leaning back, "I just have one more question,"

"Ok, shoot," Brittany hurried, letting her fingers trickle up Santana's arm.

"Do like, other people know? Like people at your school? Your dad?" Santana asked

"I've always been pretty open about it, I mean I first kissed a girl at the age of 6, so everyone just sort of accepted it, thought nothing of it, my dad was cool about it when I told him when I was 11 I think, he said he supported me as long as I was happy, I got teased a little bit at school but I've got great friends who just know me as Brittany and it's not an issue.'

"Just like that?"

"I'm sure that's another question San," Brittany teased.

"Sorry, I'm just interested that's all, I'm trying to understand."

Lifting Santana's chin up with her hand, Brittany brought their faces level, she held them there until Santana met her gaze, "here is what you need to understand," she whispered, her warm breath hitting Santana's face, "I'm attracted to you! Right now, all I want to do is kiss you, for many reasons but mainly, because you are you, and I think you're beautiful and funny and you have an awesome butt, which I just so happen to have a picture of on my phone," she smirked, looking Santana in the eye the whole time, "so if it's ok with you, I would really like to kiss you now."

Waiting for Santana to nod, Brittany brought their lips together, her hands moving to cup Santana's cheeks as their lips moved together, a small whimper coming from Santana as she parted her lips to let Brittany's tongue roam over and suck her bottom lip, Santana's hands found Brittany's hair as they both kneeled up facing each other, not breaking the kiss. The kiss began to speed up as both fought for the upper hand; Santana took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Brittany's mouth as a loud moan came from the other girl and they melted further into each other as they lost their inhibitions and were drawn further into the kiss.

Brittany let her hand wander down Santana's side and gripped her hip to pull her closer, they were both flush against each other and both girls felt the heat seep throughout their bodies. Both running out of air, Brittany slowed the kiss down, bringing their breathing down and finished it off with small pecks to Santana's lips. Santana smiled into the kisses and placed her forehead against Brittany's whilst they caught their breath.

"Wow," Brittany smiled, stroking the side of Santana's face "that should totally of been our first kiss."

"Let's just pretend it was," Santana offered shyly.

"Well in that case best (_kiss_) first (_kiss_) kiss (_kiss_) ever," she said, gently kissing Santana's lips.

Santana grinned back up at her as she latched onto Brittany's lips again, this time she tucked both of her arms around Brittany's neck and the kiss was much harder this time, more passionate as again both girls got lost in the other, moans were coming from both girls as the feel of each other was the sweetest thing they had ever tasted.

Brittany pulled both girls to lie down facing each other, and grabbed a few cushions to prop themselves up on so they could watch the sunset. Santana was lying in Brittany's arms with her head on her shoulder; she had never felt so content. They lay like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts but totally comfortable in the silence. Brittany began stroking up and down Santana's arm.

"What are you thinking about," Brittany whispered.

Santana was silent for a while, thinking about how much her life had changed in a day. "Well considering I only arrived on this island a few hours ago, I would say they have been pretty amazing, this morning I was sat in the car, hung over, tired and hating myself, now I'm sitting here having had the best first and second kiss of my life, in your arms and watching this amazing sunset and I'm not even freaking out," she laughed.

"Wow, such progress." Brittany mocked.

"But seriously Britt, this is such progress, the old me would never have done anything like this, I just feel so much different and just calm."

"Good," Brittany replied kissing the top of her head. The stayed like that for a long time, both just enjoying the quiet but also remembering the kisses and the feel of each other's lips.

Long after if was dark the girls decided to head back to their huts, checking the time on her phone, Brittany hoped everyone would be asleep by now and they could just slip into their huts, she hoped Sugar was flat out and wouldn't ask any questions, knowing that Santana was not ready for that yet. As if reading her mind, as they walked back through the trees, Brittany holding the torch she kept stashed in the tree house, Santana spoke out.

"Do you think people will ask where we've been?"

"I doubt it, even if they do though we can just say I was showing you around," Brittany offered.

"Yeah, that would be great, I erm…." She paused

"What is it?" Brittany stopped them so she could look at Santana.

"Well, I er, don't want you to think that I regret kissing you because I don't," she looked up at Brittany, "I really don't, it's just, I don't want other people to know yet, I need to get it right in my head first and….."

"shh, hey, no pressure, I completely understand, San, I'm not going to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, as long as I can still kiss you in private," she smirked.

Reaching up and stealing a quick kiss Santana replied "anytime."

As they were walking back into camp Jake, the dog came bounding towards them, as Brittany was distracted stroking him, Santana gently took Brittany's phone out of her pocket and typed in her own number, under the name 'awesome butt' and placed it back into Brittany's pocket.

Once finished they made their way up to the huts, stopping outside Santana's, Santana unlocked her door and stepped inside.

"Thank you for a lovely night Britt," Santana whispered, "I can't remember having a better time in my life."

Brittany's smile broke out across her face, "anytime San," and she stepped forward to hug her. "I had a great time too. Good night," she said and kissed her cheek.

Santana grinned back and stroked Brittany's face. "Goodnight Britt-Britt," and pulled back to look at her.

Brittany stepped back and turned to go; as she did she stopped and spoke one last thing, "I'll knock for you tomorrow, about 8, sleep well." And with that she was gone, Santana watched her go to number 118 and unlock the door, she watched her go inside before locking her own door and pulling out her pajamas from her case, she still hadn't unpacked but she didn't care.

Reaching for her tooth brush and tooth paste she went over to the sink in the corner of the room, she looked in the mirror and noticed the change in her eyes, it was subtle but they were definitely brighter than they had been in a while, she smiled to her self as she began to brush her teeth. Whilst she was brushing her teeth her phone vibrated on the bedside table, she rushed over to it hoping that Brittany had found her number in her phone.

Glancing at the phone she saw it was a text from an unknown number, opening it up, she read

_Awesome butt? Wow, who could this possibly be? _

Santana laughed to herself as she quickly saved the number under the name 'Britt-Britt' and tapped out a reply.

_You've forgotten what my awesome butt looks like already? How rude _

Placing the phone down as she got herself into bed, she reached for her journal and began writing about the events after dinner, as she was starting her phone vibrated again with a new message.

_As if I could, but if I did, I always have a picture to remind me! Goodnight beautiful, Britt xx_

Santana smiled at the message and set her phone back down, her tummy turning at the word beautiful. She wrote freely that night, she got lost in her words and was only pulled out of it by another text on her phone, picking it up, she saw it was now 2am.

She saw it was from Brittany.

_Just got back from running to the toilet and saw your light on, hope you are not worrying or overthinking stuff, get some sleep, your lips need it __ lots of plans for tomorrow, Britt xxx_

Santana was over come with how lovely Brittany was to her, she tapped out a reply to reassure her she was more than fine.

_All good, just got lost in my writing, not stressing; tonight I made memories __ my lips are looking forward to being reunited with yours tomorrow! Can't wait. Sweet dreams, S XXX_

Placing the phone down and switching off the light, Santana fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

_You know what to do _


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany stood outside Santana's hut at 7.30 the next morning, her tummy turning at the prospect of seeing the girl again, she knew she was early, but she had been up a while thinking about the kisses she's shared with Santana the day before and could not keep herself away any longer.

As she was about to knock on the door, it opened and there stood Santana; they both seemed startled at first and then Brittany broke out into a big grin, "hey'" she said stepping forward. "Hi," Santana replied pulling her in by the hem of her shirt, "you're early," she observed, smiling.

"I know," Britney responded bringing their lips together and pecking softly, three times, "I just couldn't wait to do this any longer." With that she pulled Santana closer and her hands rested on Santana's hips whilst Santana's stroked down Brittany's sides, the kisses were sweet to begin with, until Santana pushed her way into Brittany's mouth, which caused the blonde to let out a long, throaty moan. "I'm so glad you're early," Santana whispered as her head began to swim at the taste of Brittany, her insides felt like marshmallow and she pushed in further to deepen the kiss.

Letting her tongue explore Brittany's mouth again, she felt her legs begin to buckle, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist to hold her up as the kiss became heated. They kissed like that for a long time, each learning all about the other, the way their lips fit together, the way Brittany hissed when Santana nipped a certain part of her lower lip, the way Santana leaned her head back when Brittany took charge of the kiss.

Santana began walking them towards the bed and before she knew it, Brittany's legs hit the side and she was falling backwards, landing with a soft thud and Santana was climbing on top of her, to continue the kiss. The kiss soon became fast paced and Santana began sucking on Brittany's bottom lip, then running her tongue along it, letting it go with a small pop before continuing her assault on her upper lip, "San," Brittany choked out.

Santana watched Brittany underneath her, Brittany had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily through her nose as her hands came up to cup Santana's cheeks bringing Santana closer. Santana moaned as she leaned down further into her. She found her eyes exploring the whole of Brittany's face, taking her time on each feature; noticing the way the light seeping through the corner of the curtain fell across Brittany, highlighting her pale skin and lightening her hair; she was suddenly overcome by how beautiful Brittany was and again she was overwhelmed with the feeling spreading around her tummy.

Brittany fought back for control and flipped the two. With Santana now on her back, she looked up to find Brittany staring at her with deep lustful eyes, Brittany pulled both of Santana's wrists and held them above her head whilst she pushed Santana's chin to the side so she could have access to her neck, she began nipping and kissing her way to her earlobe and back down her neck and up to the other side, "You're so hot," fell from Brittany's lips as Santana found her breath catching in her throat and pushed her neck up into Brittany's mouth as Brittany began to suck on her pulse point, the temperature in the room seemed to shoot up as Brittany began to bite at Santana's shoulder, Santana let out a hiss as Brittany ran her tongue back over it, to cool it down and relieve the pain.

Santana took this opportunity to roll them over, this time both were on their sides facing each other and Santana went straight back for Brittany's lips, latching on to them and now making the most of her free hands, she began to let them wander to Brittany's lower back, Brittany did the same, but pulled Santana closer at the same time, crashing their chests together, both let out a moan as a shooting hot sensation ran straight through their cores. Brittany brought her left hand up to cup Santana's face, she stroked the pad of her thumb over her check and then ended up tangled in Santana's hair, Santana let out a moan and this just spurred Brittany on.

Santana pushed back into her and let her hands wander to the hem of Brittany's shirt, "Britt," Santana moaned as Brittany pulled at Santana's hair as her mouth once again found her pulse point, Santana's breath hitched and her head began to spin as the feeling between her legs began to burn, she found her fingers tracing the edge of Brittany's shirt and rolled herself on top of Brittany, this time finding her neck. She felt Brittany's finger nails trace down her back above her top, her whole body shuddered at the feeling, Brittany smirked at Santana's reaction as she repeated the movement.

Santana dived back down to find Brittany's lips, pushing down further to get as close as she could, Brittany's hand found it's way under Santana's top this time as she stroked her way up and down her back, Santana thought her skin was on fire at the touch and began panting shamelessly at the effect Brittany's hands were having on her, in her mind she wandered how wonderful they would feel slipping through her folds but stopped herself when her body was overtaken by another shudder.

By this point both girls were out of breath but still needing each other, Santana found herself pushing the sleeve of Brittany's shirt off her shoulder so she could run her tongue along her collarbone, Brittany gasped at the contact and her hips shot off the bed hitting Santana's core, both girls let out a loud throaty moan, with Santana loosing her balance and falling flat against Brittany.

Both girls were panting loudly, into the others mouth as they fought for kisses.

Just then a knock on the door startled them both and Santana jumped back off the bed, clumsily stumbling across the room, away from Brittany, her hands flying to her hair to pat it down into place, realization of what they had been doing becoming clear straight away, panic began to set in "Did someone see you come in?" she hissed, hating herself at causing the confusion and hurt on Brittany's face.

"erm, no, I don't think so," Brittany answered, her voice low and throaty from being so worked up.

"Well you should hide," she panicked

"What? Where," Brittany replied, looking round the room.

"quick, under the bed," Santana said trying to usher her under, just as another knock came and Mrs. Motta's voice called out.

"Santana dear, are you in there?"

Before she could answer, Brittany walked over to the door and opened it, greeting Mrs. Motta and inviting her in. Santana looked over to the bed, which up until a minute ago she had been sprawled out on with Brittany. The sheets were crumpled and her pillow had fallen to the floor, she stepped in front of it to try to hide it from Mrs. Motta's view. Trying her hardest to get her thoughts straight and not look too guilty.

"Oh, great Brittany, glad to see you here helping Santana settle in," she spoke, looking to each girl, "I was just coming to check on you Santana dear, to make sure you knew where to come for breakfast,"

Seeing Santana struggle for words, Brittany jumped in to help.

"It's no problem Mrs M, I said I'd walk down with her to breakfast last night, we were just about to leave."

Santana watched the two silently, feeling her heart banging in her chest after getting so worked up with Brittany, what if someone had heard their moans and realized what was happening in here or had seen Santana pulling Brittany into the hut by the hem of her shirt? They had to be more careful, in fact they should probably just cool this down, whatever 'this' was that was happening between them, she began to panic again, she could feel the temperature in her body rise, from her feet all the way through her body.

Noticing the fact Santana had yet to say anything, Brittany turned to her to ask if she was ready, but when she looked at her Santana wouldn't make eye contact and her whole body posture had changed from free and fun, to hard and rigid, dropping her shoulders and turning back to Mrs. Motta she told her they would be down to breakfast shortly.

Once Mrs. Motta had left and shut the door, Brittany turned back to Santana and stepped towards her, Santana stepped back, bumping into the wall, letting out a small grunt when her head hit the corner of a picture frame. Brittany reached out a hand to rub Santana's head but Santana jerked out of the way to stepped to the side.

"We should go," Santana responded, sadly.

"San," Brittany spoke, stepping forward again, "don't do this, don't shut me out,"

"I'm not, I just think we should go," she spoke quietly not making eye contact, she heard Brittany sigh and she could see her shoulders droop further out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I at least have a hug before we go?" Brittany asked carefully, Santana didn't respond, but instead found her shoulders shaking and her eyes beginning to water, catching on, Brittany walked over to her but didn't attempt to touch her, "hey, there is no need to get upset, Mrs. M, had no idea, she didn't suspect a thing."

Shaking her head, a sob fell from Santana, "you don't get it, look how close we just came to getting caught, what if she hadn't of knocked and just walked straight in, what if she had heard one of us, we weren't exactly quiet were we? What if she'd phoned my parents and told them?"

"San, you're worrying too much, she would never of done that ok? You're right, we weren't exactly careful but we learn from this, no harms been done, calm down," she tried to explain.

Santana just shook her head, "I can't take that chance Britt, I came here to sort my head out and figure out some stuff, now I'm more confused than ever."

She felt Brittany step back from her and a sharp intake of breath slipped from her, Santana hated herself for being the one to cause that reaction out of Brittany, but she had to protect herself.

"We need to pretend that didn't happen between us Britt, it's just too confusing for me with all these new feelings, I need some space."

Confused Brittany asked "what do you mean forget? You had made so much progress, you said yourself, last night was amazing, and I was here too Santana, I saw just how much you enjoyed this morning, please don't deny us that San, I want to help."

Santana began straightening out the covers on the bed, "we just got too caught up in the moment this morning, we weren't thinking, we can't let it happen again Brittany, we can be friends but we can't let this happen again, it's too risky."

Sensing this was a losing battle and not to press Santana when she was like this, Brittany nodded sadly, she felt her heart ache from Santana's words and felt her own eyes begin to water, "if that's what you want," she responded, grabbing her bag which had been dropped by the door.

"It is," Santana confirmed, putting her shoes on and opening the door for them to step out.

Both girls walked down to breakfast in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, but both also heart broken, Santana was truly beating herself up for making Brittany feel like this and even though she couldn't deny how awesome and breath taking it had felt kissing Brittany, she couldn't let her mind drift back there, she had to be strong and fight any desires to go back there.

Picking up the pace, they arrived at breakfast, around the same time as everybody else, they joined the line for cereal, saying good morning to the others, but other than that, both girls were quiet, Brittany went to sit down first, Santana following her and sitting opposite. Sugar took the place next to Brittany and Rachel the one next to Santana, the girls all ate their breakfast to the sound of Rachel's voice, apparently she wanted to put on a show for the other campers and wanted Brittany to do the dance chorography. Brittany zoned in and out of the conversation, feeling a tightness in her chest which stopped her from eating, instead she just shuffled the food in her bowl.

Sensing Brittany's lack of enthusiasm, Rachel stopped. "What's wrong with you Britt, are you sick?" she asked, scooting further away, "because if you are, you probably should sit somewhere else, I can't afford to catch something and damage my vocal chords, I have lots of auditions lined up and they are very important," she trailed on, until Sugar turned towards Brittany, breaking the conversation.

"She's right Britt, is something wrong? You are acting unnaturally normal this morning, no wide beaming smile at 8.30am, no dancing along the queue to get your breakfast, no enthusiasm for all the activities you want us to do today," she finished placing her hand on Brittany's forehead, "you are a little hot, what's wrong?"

"She is definitely ill" Sam said appearing at her side, "she has barely touched her froot loops, very un-Brittany like." He commented, smiling up at Santana.

"Santana, right?" he said stepping forward offering out his hand to shake, Santana's, who had stayed silent until this point, not wanting to draw any attention to herself or Brittany; she stood up to shake his hand, catching Brittany's eye as she did.

"yes, it is," she replied, "Sam, right?" she continued, trying to focus on him instead of Brittany. He nodded offering her a huge smile and began telling her about the camp.

Sugar watched the interaction between the two and saw how Brittany's shoulders tensed throughout, "what's wrong?" she whispered so no one else could hear.

Brittany turned her body towards her so no one could see the way tears gathered at the edge of her eyes threatening to slip down her cheeks.

"It's nothing," she croaked, "just feeling a bit funny that's all, I might go back to camp and have a lie down."

Sugar narrowed her eyes at Brittany, debating whether to call her out on her lie, but thought better of it, if Brittany was telling her a lie, if was for a good reason and she didn't want to call her out on it in front of everyone.

"Will you cover for me?" she asked as she got up and went to pick her bowl up. Santana was still talking to Sam and every time she heard her laugh, it was like a knife to the heart. She felt Sugar's hand on top of hers and she turned to her. "Of course I'll cover for you, leave your bowl, I'll sort it, I'll come and find you in a while, get some rest first." She frowned, so unused to seeing Brittany this way.

Catching on to the fact Brittany was stood up, Santana turned her head to try to hear what she was saying to Sugar, but because Sam was still talking to her and Rachel had began warming up her vocal chords, she was unable to catch it. She saw Sugar's hand trace over Brittany's and she felt her stomach pang, she quickly turned her eyes away and back to Sam, when she turned back again, Brittany was gone and Sugar was looking at her in a way that made Santana feel uncomfortable, she shifted under her gaze and turned to Rachel.

Once breakfast was finished, Mrs. Motta brought out the chart, which showed which activities were available for the day and the sign up sheets to go with them. They were passed along the tables and Santana watched everyone sign up eagerly, she found her hand pause with the pen above the paper as she just wanted to go back to her hut and read.

Seeing Santana's hesitation, Mrs. Motta came over and took Brittany's seat opposite her, "the way it works lovey, is to do a morning activity and an afternoon activity, choose whatever you like and underneath is shows the meeting point and times," she paused as she watched Santana's eyes flick along the page.

"I actually wanted to do some reading this morning, I'm still quite tired from the journey yesterday and I'd like some quiet time." Santana replied.

"I'm afraid you have to get involved in the activities whilst you are here, it was something your father was adamant about when he spoke to Ben about you coming here."

"Who is Ben?" Santana scoffed "Plus, I will get involved in the activities, just maybe not today if that's ok?"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Motta continued, "no can do, I'm afraid, the quicker you get involved, the more you'll relax and enjoy it, there is no sitting in your room and brooding, you could of done that at home," she smiled. "I'll introduce you to Ben later, he'll be here for dinner as he is bringing his son over, isn't that right Sugar?" she grinned turning to the girl.

"Sure is Momma, Joe said they'll be here about 4."

"That's great honey," she said getting up, "hey, where has Brittany gone, she was here before." She asked.

Santana looked at Sugar who looked like she was choosing her words carefully, "she just had to run back to the room, something about Lord Tubbington not having the right socks on," she laughed, Mrs. Motta joined in too. "But don't worry, I am going to sign her up for hike this morning and she's going to meet me there."

"Oh that girl and her cat," Mrs. Motta responded laughing. Turning back to Santana she saw the girl had still yet to choose any activities, "why don't you go on the hike too dear, Sugar and Brittany will be sure to show you what to do."

Sensing Sugar's gaze on her again, Santana declined politely, "I'm actually thinking I might do the painting class this morning, maybe tomorrow though," she offered to Sugar.

"Sure" Sugar replied evenly.

Mrs. Motta smiled at both girls as she got up and went to gather all the sheets.

"Where did Brittany go?" Santana asked Sugar, "Is she alright?"

Moving to Brittany's vacant seat, she leaned across the table to look Santana in the eye, "why don't you tell me what's the matter with Brittany?"

Santana looked taken aback and couldn't keep her eyes fixed on Sugars, "what do you mean?" she tried to whisper.

"Just seems funny that's all, that Brittany left our hut, skipping off happily to see you at 7.30 this morning, talking about a day of fun she had planned after spending ages on her outfit, to now, where she has ran back to her room upset about something, all tense and barely able to structure her words," she paused, "so clearly it has something to do with you." She finished waiting for a response.

Sighing, Santana lifted her head and went to get up, "maybe I should go and see her," she said.

Felling Sugar's grip on her hand, she stilled, "I don't think so missy, that is my job as her best friend, you've clearly upset her, and when I find out why, I will be all over your ass making you apologize." With that she got up and left.

Santana's head fell to her hands on the table when she thought about what a mess she had made of this morning, it had started off so great, she was kissing Brittany, she shuddered when she remembered the sensation she felt through her core at the memory, but more than that, she remembered how happy she felt, how content she felt in Brittany's arms, now she had ruined it and made an emery of Brittany's best friend. Sighing and promising herself she would find a way to make this all better, she got up and headed to her painting class, sighing once again when she saw Sam picking up an easel and paint.

Sugar found herself at the door to the hut she shared with Brittany a few minutes later, even though she had told the girl to go and get some rest, she didn't want to leave her on her own without finding out what had happened.

She knocked gently incase Brittany was getting dressed and waited for a reply, not hearing one, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her eyes roamed the dark room and fell to the outline of Brittany on her bed, under the cover, facing the wall, if it wasn't for the silent sobs, shaking Brittany's body, Sugar would of thought she was asleep. It really upset her to see Brittany this way.

Moving to the foot of the bed Sugar placed her hand on Brittany's leg as she climbed up next to her to look at Brittany.

Brittany's eyes were closed, but tears were dripping down her face and her forehead had a deep frown, Sugar gasped at the sight and pulled Brittany's head onto her lap so she could stroke her hair.

"What the hell happened Britt?" she spoke softly, continuing the soft stroke to sooth Brittany's sobs.

Brittany croaked, "I've been an idiot Sugar, it's all my fault," she sobbed out.

"I highly doubt that Britt, and you are definitely not an idiot." She continued. "Did Santana say that to you? Did she call you that? She asked, trying to keep her temper under control, because that would upset Brittany even more.

"What? Of course not," she answered softly, "I'm the one who upset her, I, I, I….." she sobbed out as her body shook as she thought back to Santana's words… "We need to pretend that didn't happen between us Britt, it's just too confusing for me with all these new feelings, I need some space."

Never had Brittany been pained by words like this before, "I've ruined everything" she gasped "and now she wants space and I don't know if I can do that, I just want to be around her, like all the time, otherwise I find it hard to breath," she continued getting worked up again.

Sugar's brows furrowed, hearing Brittany's words. "Right, Britt, tell me what happened, right from the beginning, I need to understand," Sugar pleaded.

"I can't" Brittany replied, "It's a secret." She cried out.

"Since when do we have secrets? You know you can trust me and I won't judge, just tell me, from the beginning, let me understand why you are so worked up.

And so Brittany did, right from the beginning; how Santana caught her eye as she walked to the boat with the cans of coke and how she had to ask her dad who she was, so she knew her name. How she jumped at the chance to show her to her hut so she knew where she would be staying, how she took her off to her secret tree house to show her the sunset and to give her that place to use if she ever needed it.

All the while Sugar listened, stroking Brittany's hair and picturing Brittany's smile as her day played out.

Brittany continued with how she had told Santana about her mother, shown her the picture, had tried to get her to open up and how that had led to Santana kissing her and Brittany freezing, and then how they had finally shared a kiss and how it took Brittany's breath away, the feel of Santana's touch on her arms, the way her lips felt and also how she tasted like the sweetest rainbow ever. Brittany even smiled at the memory.

She told Sugar about holding Santana in her arms to watch the sunset and how she had stroked Santana's hair just how Sugar is doing to her now, but how she looked at how shiny it was and felt how soft it was and how it made her tummy twist with excitement and feelings she had never had before.

She told her how she had walked her to the door and how Santana had somehow entered her phone number in her phone under the name 'awesome butt' after Brittany's comment when she was climbing the tree.

She told her all about how hard it was for her to fall asleep that night after sharing some texts with Santana and when she did, she only dreamed about Santana and was so eager to knock for her at 8am the next day that she had set 3 alarms, but she needn't have bothered, because she was wide awake from 6.30 watching the clock.

Sugar made noises along the way, letting Brittany know how truly caught up in the story she was and she gently encouraged her forward to what had happened that morning.

Although Brittany didn't want to relive it because it hurt in her chest, she told Sugar everything, how all her feelings were intensified when Santana pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her, how she gripped Santana's hands above her head so she could suck and bite at her neck but mainly the reactions she found from Santana, the moans, the groans, the way "Britt" would slip huskily from her mouth when Brittany's tongue would swipe out at her neck. The gaze she caught Santana giving her, where her eyes were dark brown and hooded when Brittany ran her nails down her back, how Santana fell on top of her when their cores made contact and the way they were panting into each others mouths, smiles ghosting their lips.

How incredible it felt, but also to see Santana totally letting go and becoming lost in her.

She finished with the part of Sugar's mum knocking the door and interrupting them and how Santana's whole body immediately changed, how she lost the sparkle in her eyes; she lost her straight back and confident smirk, which made her dimple pulse. How innstead it was all replaced with someone Brittany didn't know.

When she repeated Santana's words, she found herself crumbling again and Sugar grasped her harder, letting her know she was here for her. Sugar let her sob a while longer as she gathered her thoughts from Brittany's story, she felt her heart breaking for Brittany's pain, but also for the pain and torment Santana was obviously going through, it was clear from Brittany's story that Santana didn't really mean all those things about forgetting what they had done together, that she was just confused and scared.

Lifting Brittany up, she told her this, looking into her eyes. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped Brittany's eyes.

"It's going to be ok, Britt, I think she does just need time to think about everything, when she realizes what she said and how she doesn't mean it, she will come and find you, trust me. A lot has happened between you two in less than 24 hours, but don't get me wrong, this is not your fault, you have definitely not been an idiot and it will all be sorted soon. Don't give up on her yet."

"I never would." Brittany croaked.

"It'll all be sorted soon," she repeated.

"How do you know that?" Brittany whispered, her throat very dry from all the sobbing.

"Because," Sugar said, "I have a plan," and with that she brought Brittany in for a hug, rubbing her back until she was totally calm again.

_Let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Santana spent the rest of the morning thinking about Brittany; replaying the morning over and over in her head. Knowing that she had upset the girl made her so angry with herself. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Brittany's shoulders had drooped and the way her bottom lip trembled when Santana had said they must forget about what had happened between them.

Looking back, it was obvious to Santana that she didn't mean it, she could never forget what had happened and especially the way it felt, but that didn't mean it wasn't for the best; she needed to get her head straight and think.

If Mrs. Motta had walked in on them together on the bed, Santana didn't know what she would of done, the shame she felt at people knowing her secret was so deep and ingrained in her head it made her angry, the only person who she could really, truly be herself around was Brittany, but she had ruined that now.

She felt her thoughts swirling round and round in her head, she felt drained from the constant pressure in her chest, which never seemed to let up, except when she was around Brittany.

She didn't think straight when she was next to her, her body had a mind of it's own and would react in the best ways to her advances, most of the time making the first moves herself, her mind flashed back to when she had moved Brittany's shirt down her arm so she could lick and nibble at Brittany's collar bone, the way Brittany's body angled into hers; she could remember the sweet taste of her skin, the way it made a fire just below her belly.

The sound of Sam's voice pulled her focus back to the Art class, he had pulled his chair and equipment next to hers and had been talking to her throughout the class, she had drown him out for the most part but her ears perked up at the mention of Brittany.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked looking over at him.

He frowned at her when she met his gaze, "I was saying that I'd heard that Brittany had been showing you around, but if you need anything else, I would be glad to help you out," he grinned.

"Thanks, " she replied, distracted by his lips spreading the whole width of his face.

"I mean Brittany's great and everything, but if you need a man," and he flexed his arms to show his muscles, "to like help you get out the shower next time or something," he grinned, "you know where to find me."

Santana found herself frowning at the idea of him helping her with anything, let alone getting out of the shower. "Erm," she started, "I know what I said yesterday was a bit forward and flirty, but I just want to tell you that nothing is going to happen between us, like ever, so it's great that you're being nice and all, but if it's to get into my pants, just stop, you're wasting your time."

"Is this because you like Finn instead?" Sam replied reeling from the dejection.

"What? The gangly giant? No!" She sighed "It's not because I like anyone, I'm just setting you straight, I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I'm here to get some alone time and get my head straight, not to hook up with some guy."

"Who said anything about a hook up? He replied, "we could see each other all summer."

Santana turned to him "Are you not listening to me? It's not going to happen, I'm not into you."

"Is this because of Brittany? Did she put you off me? Because if she did that's not fair, yeah I was a jerk towards the end of our relationship but I wouldn't do that to you, we could just do the physical stuff, no emotional crap."

"First of all Trouty Mouth, Brittany and I do not talk about you and secondly, if you treated Brittany like that then more fool you, because from what I've seen, she's way out of your league." With that she turned back to her drawing and ignored him for the remaining lesson.

Finally focusing on her end product, she could see that her unconscious had drawn the tree house her and Brittany had been in last night, with the sunset in the back ground, it wasn't outstanding but Santana was pleased with it, she left it to dry on the rack and walked to the rest rooms to clean off all the paint from her arms.

Santana didn't see Brittany or Sugar until dinner-time, at which point Sugar was hanging off the end of some guy with a tarantula for a head, she watched Brittany from a distance and even though she wasn't crying Santana could tell she looked sad.

She didn't want to go over to her in front of everybody else incase it upset Brittany more, but she also didn't want to see the girl alone as Santana wasn't sure if she could stay strong willed and not let anything happen. Santana thought about this over her dinner, which she didn't eat much of. Santana needed a drink, if only there was some vodka on this island, she looked round at the other people her age and wondered if any of them had a stash she could get in on.

Her eyes fell to Mike and Finn, who were sitting away from the table throwing a football back and forth to each other, she really didn't want to start a conversation with them but she was desperate. As she was about to get up and walk towards them, she saw Sugar making her way over to her, she didn't really want to talk to her because she didn't know what Brittany had told her, but there was no way she could get away from her.

Sugar sat down besides her and lent in so only Santana could hear, "a few of us are heading up to the hilltop, we're going to have a few drinks and watch the sunset, want to join us?"

"You mean you've not come over here to kick me ass, like you promised?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to give you another chance to make this right yourself, I'm not going to push you into anything."

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Is Britt ok with this, because I don't want to upset her by hanging out with you guys."

"Britts fine, well, she's not, but she will be" she winked getting up, "meet you at the trees in 5 ok?"

Nodding Santana watched her go, her eyes moving over to Brittany who was looking back at her, Brittany smiled and waved then turned back to her brother who looked like was telling her a story. Santana smiled back but wasn't sure if Brittany caught it.

Santana arrived at the trees a few minutes later to find Brittany, Sugar, Mike, Sam, Finn, Rachel, the boy with the tarantula hair and an Asian girl, all standing around talking, she went and joined the group standing next to Rachel. She didn't particularly like the girl but she could have a whole conversation with her without needing to say anything, therefore she could zone out but still look like she was listening.

Brittany was standing opposite her and their eyes met; Santana offered her a smile, which Brittany returned, feeling better instantly Santana relaxed.

"Ok, lets get going," Sugar said, "we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, oh wait, Santana, this is Joe, my boyfriend, and this is Tina," She introduced and both Joe and Tina smiled and waved. Santana hated the attention it had drawn to her so quickly smiled back and dropped her eyes.

The group started walking up the hills into the trees, Santana walked at the back, not necessarily wanting to get involved in any of the conversations, she just wanted a drink.

Finn and Sam led the way, she noticed how Brittany walked next to the new Asian girl but she couldn't hear what they were saying, when they reached the top of the hill, Santana's eyes automatically turned to the direction of the tree house, remembering how she had walked that way with Brittany, a pain ripped across her chest thinking about it, she looked over at Brittany who she just wanted to pull into her arms.

The group veered to the left and walked a little bit further, it was still light and the weather was warm, coming to a stop before they reached a stream, everyone sat down in a circle, Finn went to a nearby tree and pulled out a backpack, to the cheers of the others, coming back to the group he set the bag down and started pulling out a range of bottles, Santana raised her eyes impressed by the boy and leaned forward as everyone else did to get a better look.

Instead of following what was happening though, her eyes found there way over to Brittany's cleavage, which was clearly on show now she was leaning forward, Santana felt her cheeks blush at the swell of Brittany's breasts, as she imagined what they would feel like in her hands and what shade of pink her nipples would be, feeling a pulse between her legs Santana shifted her gaze back to the others and tried to follow what was going on.

Once all the bottles had been placed out, Finn started handing out red cups, everybody grabbed one and moved forward to fill their cups, Santana eyed the bottle of tequila and went to grab it, "No" Sugar interrupted grabbing the bottle from her, "this is for shots, later, when it all gets interesting," and she smirked and put the bottle back in the bag.

"What will it be Santana?" Finn asked, eyeing her up.

Santana ignored him and found the vodka, "want some coke with that?" Finn continued.

"Some cranberry is fine, but I like it strong, " she watched as he began to pour, stopping him before the drink even turned pink.

"Ok, so what game are we going to play?" Joe called out, "spin the bottle?"

"Seriously Joe, you always suggest that game, don't you know anymore?" Rachel asked, screwing her face up as she tasted her drink.

"What's wrong with spin the bottle?" Sugar asked smirking around the group.

"How about a bit of ring of fire?" Finn called, to cheers from some of the group, he pulled a pack of cards out of the backpack and spread them out in a circle, everyone moved closer, "everyone know the rules?" he asked, everyone nodded in answer, "okay, lets start."

Sugar was the first to go picking up a 6, meaning all the guys had to drink, the girls cheered along until Joe went next and picked a 4, all the girls drank, well Rachel took a sip. The game continued with Santana, Brittany and Finn choosing kings and filling up the middle cup with a mixture of their drinks. After multiple goes at the waterfall card, Santana was starting to loosen up, she always relaxed more after a drink and she found that she was beginning to enjoy herself.

She found the way Brittany forgot the rules so adorable, she was often the last one to place her thumb on the ground and the words she chose in the rhyming round made Santana smile even more. Brittany had chosen Santana as a 'mate' when she had chosen the number 8 and had challenged her to finish the rest of her drink. Both finished their drinks smirking at the other and both got up to refill their cups. Santana's hand brushed over Brittany's as they both reached for the vodka and both girls felt the hot spark in their tummies at the touch.

Both were pulled out of their thoughts as Rachel picked the last king, meaning she had to drink the mix from the middle of the circle, everyone cheered, except Finn, who probably realized he would end up looking after her. Rachel was already quite drunk by this point and had started to get quite teary. Sugar sat rubbing her back as she lifted the mix to her mouth and began drinking the drink. Santana frowned at the noises coming from Rachel, it sounded like she had the hiccups, seeing Santana's reaction, Brittany commented.

"Don't worry, she always gets like this, she will curl up and fall asleep in about 5 minutes, it happens every time."

Santana smirked at the image of Berry falling asleep. "I would of guessed her to be an annoying drunk, not a sleeper."

"Well, I'm glad she's a sleeper because she's loud enough when she's sober,"

Santana snorted, "true, that. What about you Britt, what kind of drunk are you?"

Brittany giggled, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, that's why I'm taking it easy tonight, I kind of ….strip, when I'm drunk."

The vodka caught in Santana's throat and she began to cough, loudly, her cheeks began to turn red as she tried to catch her breath, she bent over thinking that would help, but it didn't, images of Brittany stripping swam through her mind, she closed her eyes but it made her head spin faster.

"Oh god, San are you ok?" Brittany laughed, rubbing her back.

After a few more gasps, Santana's breathing began to return to normal, "I think I need another drink," with that Santana turned back to the drinks and filled her cup up, with a little more vodka this time.

She turned back to find Berry passed out and Finn laying her down on his jacket. The rest of the group gathered back into a circle, "how about a game of truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Tina chimed from the side of Mike, who she seemed to be leaning in quite close too.

"Ok, lets spin the bottle twice, the first person it lands on chooses truth or dare, the second person it lands on comes up with the question or dare," Sugar confirmed, "Santana, you spin it first to find out first victim."

Santana lent forward and spun the bottle, it came to a stop in front of Sam; he shouted out "dare" and spun the bottle again, this time it landing Joe.

Joe smirked and looked over at Sam, "make it a good one," Sam commented.

"Ok, give Finn a lap dance," everyone but Sam and Finn whooped and cheered as the color drained from Sam's face.

Both boys stayed still as the cheering grew louder until Sam picked his drink up, downed it and then walked over to Finn who looked petrified. Brittany pulled her iphone out and went to her play list and began playing '_sexy and I know it._" Everybody began cheering again as Sam started moving around Finn, up and down and to be fair to Sam, he really gave it his all. It lasted the whole song but Santana was again drawn to Brittany who was dancing on her own, the way she moved had Santana hypnotized, her hips, her ass, her legs, 'God those legs,' Santana thought.

The music stopped and everyone sat back in the circle, Joe spun the bottle this time and it landed on Sugar, she squealed in apprehension as her spin landed on Santana, "truth or dare?" she asked Sugar, "truth" she stated.

"Ok," Santana thought, "if you had to go on a date with anyone here except Joe, who would it be?" everyone let out a giggle as Sugar looked round her circle, everyone sat forward except Brittany who was sitting back on her hands, looking casual.

Sugar's eyes landed on Brittany, "definitely Britt," she smirked and Santana raised her eyebrow, "I've seen the way she treats her dates, and with a body like hers, I'm sure what she does after the date would be the perfect dessert," everyone whooped and a few people tried to high 5 Brittany but Santana stayed still, her throat dry from Sugar's confession, she took another mouthful of her drink.

Once everyone was quiet again, Santana spun the bottle and this time it landed on Brittany; Britt seemed unfazed as she lent forward to spin the bottle, this time it landed on Finn. Finn smirked as he asked "truth or dare," "dare, definitely," Brittany laughed.

"Ok," he paused whilst he thought, his eyes flitting around the group, "kiss Santana," he confirmed.

It was like time was frozen, Santana was unaware of everyone else, all she could hear was the sound of her heart beat in her chest, she felt the heat rise all through her body, up to her face, there was no way she could do this. She was brought back to it by Brittany's voice, she was protesting to Finn, "You can't make me kiss a girl, that's totally unfair to Santana, choose something else Finn."

Finn shook his head laughing and Mike started poking Brittany in the ribs trying to get her to move towards Santana, "What's the big deal Britt-Britt, you've kissed girls before, what? You don't think you'll match up to all the boys Santana has kissed?"

That comment was like a red rag to a bull, how dare they think that she couldn't kiss Santana as well as the stupid boys she had kissed, for the first time, the girls made eye contact, "What do you think San?" someone asked, "you up for a bit of Brittany action?"

Sugar watched both girls become lost in each others eyes, she could tell it was tough for both girls, Santana on one hand would be doing something in front of the others which she was desperately trying to hide from and work out and Brittany was so crazy about the girl that she wouldn't want their next kiss to be in front of all these boys who thought it was funny, so she did what she thought was right and crawled in front of Brittany, pushing her face towards her, "what about me instead Britt, I wouldn't mind some lip action," she smirked.

Brittany looked torn and confused, she shifted her eyes to Sugar and then back to Santana, who was now staring down at the ground pulling the grass out with her hands.

"Who's it going to be Britt?" Finn asked pressuring her to make a decision, before she could though, Sugar latched onto her lips, it was quick, over in a matter of seconds, but Santana caught it all, she was overcome with a hot, tight sensation in her lungs and chest, she found the grass was no longer a good enough distraction for her hands, instead she reached over for the vodka bottle and took a large swig from it; licking her lips she knelt forward and pulled Brittany forward by the arm, Brittany whipped her head round at the force and found she was face to face with Santana.

Before she could ask what she was doing, Santana had lent forward and their lips began moving together, soft and gentle but with so much feeling, Brittany's hand came up to cup Santana's face as Santana's hand stroked up and down Brittany's arm, the kiss lasted longer than either expected but neither wanted to stop.

When they finally realized where they were, Santana pulled back slightly but lent back in to peck Brittany one last time, now the rest of the group were quiet having watched the interaction between the girls, the atmosphere had gone from carefree and fun to something different, something special.

Both girls sat back in their spaces, Santana lost in the tingling of her lips and Brittany stroking over her arm the way Santana had, trying to memorize the feeling forever. Everybody else carried on drinking but Santana didn't, she didn't want to forget Brittany's touch.

The game came to an end soon after and everyone started to collect the empty bottles and Finn bent down to pick Rachel up, the group started to disperse but Santana waited for Brittany as she collected the cards and put them back in the bag, handing them to Sam, who had the backpack and Finns jacket.

"Hey," Santana smiled to Brittany as they began to walk after the group.

"Hey," Brittany smiled back. "You ok?"

"Sure"

"So, I guess I know what alcohol does to you," she smirked

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, it gives you confidence," she laughed like it was obvious.

"Oh, that? No, actually it makes me jealous,"

"Really," Brittany thought, letting herself think about this, "interesting" she smirked.

Both girls laughed as they continued walking, Santana felt good that they had cleared the air and they were still able to be friends, she let out a sigh though, wondering if that would ever be enough, after feeling Brittany's lips on hers again, she highly doubted it, God she was in so much trouble.

She let her hand wander over to Brittany's and gave it a light squeeze, Brittany looked up at her with a puzzled look, Santana just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"There is something about you Britt that makes me not want to stay away, even if I think its for the best."

Brittany grinned down at her and squeezed her hand back, "so don't stay away," she winked, "because I feel exactly the same."


	9. Chapter 9

Nearly a week had passed at the camp and Santana was really starting to enjoy herself, things between her and Brittany were good, they had spent a lot of their time together, often with other people around but occasionally on their own too, Santana was a lot more comfortable and even though they were very flirty towards each other nothing else had happened between them.

That was until today. It was a Saturday and the girls were spending the day out on Brittany's dads boat. It was Brittany's birthday and as a treat Mr Pierce had let the girls take the boat out and go swimming, Sugar, Tina and Rachel had joined them.

Brittany had steered the boat away from the island, having grown up watching her dad, she had picked up on all his tips. She cut the engine after 15 minutes and the girls found themselves in a secluded part of the river, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the water was warm and clear.

When the boat stopped, the girls were quick to part with their clothes, having their bikinis on underneath ready to jump into the water. Santana watched as Brittany peeled off her shorts and top to reveal a deep red bikini, the bottoms just about covered everything but the top was strapless and when she moved Santana could see her breasts bounce slightly, Santana felt the blood rush to her cheeks, even before her eyes found Brittany's tight, toned abs. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to cross her legs to try to ease the throbbing between them.

As Brittany's shorts hit the deck she turned round to look at Santana to see if she was ready, instead she found a red faced, fully dressed Santana with her eyes lingering up and down her body.

"Like what you see?" Brittany smirked amused, tying her blonde hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"huh? Er, um, yeah….I really erm like your bikini," Santana stuttered out, Sugars laugh behind her made her spin round to find the girl watching the interaction between the girls.

"Shut it Sugar," Santana sniped.

"Hey," Brittany whispered, suddenly next to her ear, "be nice." And then she stuck her bottom lip out into a pout and Santana couldn't deny the girl anything.

Santana tried to stop the smile forming on her lips but she couldn't, instead she brought her finger up to Brittany's lip and poked it, pushing it back inside, "fine," she uttered, "just stop pouting," and she laughed as Brittany smiled too.

Brittany chose to bomb into the water first soaking all the others, the girls all screamed as the water hit them and jumped in after her. Santana took her time getting undressed and enjoying the first real hot day of the summer. Suddenly she felt water hitting her back and she turned to find Brittany treading water and creating waves, which she flicked up at Santana.

Her eyes lingered up and down Santana's body, as she stood there in her dark blue bikini; it fit her perfectly and Brittany was suddenly very jealous of that bikini top, the way it got to hold Santana's perfectly rounded breasts all day. Realizing that she was staring, Brittany moved her gaze up to Santana's eyes.

"Hey, quit splashing me," Santana shouted, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Well get your butt in the water then, and bring the ball with you please," Brittany asked.

Santana went to fetch the ball and chucked it over to Sugar who wasn't looking and it bounced off the top of her head.

"Hey," Sugar shouted as she swam over to the ball to retrieve it, "very funny Satan," she cried, Brittany laughed out at the name Sugar had called and began swimming away from the boat.

"You think that's funny do you Pierce?" Santana shouted as she leapt from the boat after Brittany. Brittany had a good head start and with her long legs Santana had no chance of catching her so Brittany slowed down waiting for her to catch up.

As she got to her, Santana dived underwater and swam through Brittany's legs, brushing along her thighs as she passed. Brittany's giggle was the first thing she heard as she rose up from the water and clung to Brittany's back, wrapping her legs around her.

Brittany had to work harder to stay afloat and what was making it extra tricky to concentrate was Santana's breath by her ear, it sent a warm sensation through her body, knowing that Santana was only wearing a bikini and she was literally wrapped around her, Brittany shuddered. Santana's fingers dug into Brittany's ribs causing her to thrash about.

To tease Santana she decided to duck under water with her on her back, as she was nearly under, Santana started flapping, trying to free her legs which were round Brittany, the girls ended up wrestling in the water, both pairs of arms waving round trying to tickle the other one.

This continued until both girls were out of breath and giggling.

Sugar swam over with Tina as Rachel had climbed back on board to sun bathe. She was shaking her head back and forth watching the girls until they noticed her. She challenged them to a game of catch but with teams, she quickly picked Brittany to have on her team, leaving Santana with Tina. Santana swam over to Tina and pulled her in for a team talk, Sugar and Brittany raised their brows at this, "someone is clearly competitive," Sugar commented; suddenly regretting her choice in opponent.

"Ok, we're ready," Tina confirmed swimming over to Sugar, "the rules are, there aren't any rules," she said as she swiped the ball out of Sugar's hands pushing it towards Santana, Sugar screamed as Santana leapt for the ball grabbing it and swimming away from the rest of the players, Brittany was quick on her tail, chasing her and as she got close she lunged at Santana's leg, gripping onto her left ankle, Santana squealed and quickly chucked the ball in Tina's direction before loosing her balance.

Brittany was quick to wrap her arm around her waist to steady her before she off again chasing the ball, Sugar and Tina were tumbling around in the water trying to get the ball, Tina was stronger and again hit the ball away in Santana's direction. Throughout the game, Santana and Brittany's hands found their way onto the others body, each touch burning the others skin, both girls felt it but didn't comment, instead letting their gasps and moans do the talking.

After the game, which Santana and Tina clearly won, the girls climbed back on the boat to dry off, Rachel pulled a basket out which she had hidden from Brittany as a birthday surprise and the girls sat at the front of the boat, eating the sandwiches, fruit and crisps that Rachel had gotten the cook to pack.

The conversation was easy and all the girls were relaxed. Once she had finished, Brittany decided she wanted to swim to the island, which was about 300 meters away, as she reached for her sun lotion out of her bag she asked Sugar, who she was sitting next to, to rub some on her back for her.

Sugar chimed up that she was still eating and as Santana had finished, maybe it was best that she do it. Narrowing her eyes at Sugar, Brittany looked over at Santana who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked quietly, offering the bottle to Santana.

"No, not at all" Santana croaked, getting up to sit behind Brittany.

Brittany leaned forward as Santana squirted the lotion into her hands and rubbed them together before rubbing her hands across Brittany's back, avoiding her bikini. She massaged the cream in, counting Brittany's freckles as she went along, letting her hands wander to Brittany's neck and rubbed the lotion in, up over her shoulders and down her sides, she was lost in her own thoughts, taking in each inch of Brittany's skin, the touch of it, the color of it, the smell of it, the way it reacted to her touch. She was brought out of it by the long throaty moan, that escaped Brittany's mouth; she shuddered just hearing it.

"That seriously feels so good, San," Brittany muttered in a raspy breath.

Taking her hands away, Santana rubbed them together to keep herself from touching Brittany further. "Yeah, I took a massage class once, I kinda remember the basics," she blushed.

"That was not basic, wow, thanks," Brittany said, standing up in front of her whilst she rubbed the lotion into the front of her body.

Santana closed her eyes to calm herself as the image of Brittany rubbing lotion onto herself was too much, before she knew it though, her mouth had opened without her permission.

"What about the backs of your legs, want to do them?" and not even waiting for a response she was reaching up for the bottle and pouring a healthy amount into her hands.

Brittany froze in place as Santana's hands trailed their way up first her left and then her right leg, massaging the lotion in. Brittany's legs were tight from all the dancing she did, so the way Santana's thumbs dug deep into her skin, made her legs buckle and tremble.

Once it was clear there was no more lotion to rub in Santana cleared her throat to bring Brittany out of her trance.

"Thanks," she muttered, "you want me to do you?"

The thoughts that ran through her head at Brittany's comment had her again clamping her legs together. Brittany blushed at the realization of what she had said and shifted her gaze at anything but Santana.

"You guys are just so cute," Sugar giggled, watching how embarrassed both girls were.

"I'm going to cool off," Brittany told them jumping into the water leaving a big splash behind her.

Santana and Sugar watched her go and then sat in silence for a while, Rachel and Tina had gone to the back of the boat to spread out.

Sugar shuffled back so she could rest against the side and Santana lifted her towel onto the front of the boat so she could lie down there, (and so she could watch Brittany in the water).

After a few minutes she felt Sugar's presence next to her; lifting her head up she took out her headphones.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were coping that's all," Sugar replied, trying to find eye contact with Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with the whole, I don't fancy the pants off Brittany thing,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Santana answered, laying her head back down hoping she would go away.

"Oh come on Santana, you can't fool me, I've seen you guys together, it's only been a week but it's like you've known each other your whole lives and I see that spark you guys have," she paused as she watched what she was saying process it's way into Santana's mind. "I know she likes you back if that's what you're scared of," Santana looked up at her but didn't say anything so Sugar continued, "she told me what happened between you guys, in the tree house and in your hut, she was so upset at the idea of upsetting you and pushing you into something you didn't want to do."

Santana stopped her, "she thought that? That I didn't want to do that stuff?"

"Well, didn't you tell her to forget about it and it couldn't ever happen again and it had confused you?"

Santana thought back to what she had said to Brittany in the heat of the moment of nearly getting caught by Mrs. Motta. "I guess she could of taken it like that, yes," she sighed, "but I was scared, caught up in the fear of nearly being caught and I just panicked, I said all of those things to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?"

Santana looked up, "from actually falling for Brittany, a girl, who by the way is well out my league."

Sugar snorted at that, "well Brittany is way nicer than you and is pretty much happy all the time, where as you are pretty much a bitch and is mopey and angry all the time."

"Are you finished?" Santana snapped

"No, actually I was going to say, in spite of all those differences I think you'd be great for each other and believe me, I've seen Brittany with boys and girls and she has never been as smitten as she is with you, seriously, the girl has it bad for you."

Santana smiled in spite of herself at that comment, she wasn't going to lie; that did make her feel good. "It's not about that though, if I was to let myself have feelings for anyone, I would want them to be for Britt, but I'm just too scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Of the comments, the funny looks, being made to feel different and that I'm doing something wrong, all of it," the panic started to rip across her chest again.

"Santana, those people that think like that, those are the ones whose opinions don't matter, it's what you think and feel what's important, just think about that ok, let yourself be happy."

"I've tried, you don't think I've had this conversation with myself over and over again?"

"I'm sure you have, you just haven't had it with any other people," she paused to look out into the river, Brittany was still on the island dipping her feet into the water, "I just want you to think about it that's all, I don't want to see either of you get hurt, because at the end of the day, you both deserve to be with someone who is proud to have you on their arm and I know Brittany would be proud to have you, you just need to make sure you feel the same."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, both watching Brittany, "she is pretty amazing," Santana smiled watching Brittany splash her legs around the water, "she is the nicest, caring, loveable person I have ever met."

"She sure is and she would never hurt you."

Santana shuffled to turn back to Sugar, "I know that, I just don't want to hurt her either."

"Is that because you'd be scared of me kicking your ass," Sugar teased trying to lighten the mood.

"That too, but mainly because she deserves the best," she replied quietly, "I've got some thinking to do."

"You sure have," Sugar said patting Santana on the back as she stood up, "let me just ask you this, when you look at her or are around her, how do you feel?"

Santana looked back to Brittany as she chose her words carefully. "I feel alive, like I am the real me, someone who is not a failure. I notice the sunshine, the birds singing, the positives I never picked up on, but most of all, my body comes into it's own, my skin burns at her touch, my tummy turns and flips when I hear her giggle, I notice her freckles and the way she flicks her hair and scrunches up her nose and my chest gets tight when she's not near." She chocked out.

"I thought so," Sugar whispered in awe of Santana's response.

"You knew all that?"

"Well, yeah I had an idea, I just wanted you to know all that."

"Do you think Brittany knows?" Santana asked panicked.

"She has no idea," Sugar replied sadly, "I guess you need to decide whether you are going to tell her or not, if she is worth the fight."

Santana's eyes darted back and forth between Sugar's letting her words sink in, her heart was telling her one thing but her head another.

She smiled up at Sugar and thanked her with her eyes. Sugar left her then to think, not wanting to push her anymore.

Brittany climbed back on the boat a while later, with stories of unicorns she had seen on the island, Santana found herself smiling along to her stories and just watching how animated she was sharing her made up adventures with the others, she was everything that is good in the world, Santana found herself thinking.

After another hour of playing around in the water, whilst Santana watched from the boat, the others were tired and it was decided they would head back to camp, the ride back was really nice with the wind created a welcomed breeze.

As they gathered there things to climb back onto land, Santana grabbed Sugar's hand, "I was wondering if you could help me with something tonight?"

Sugar raised her eyebrow in question.

"I wanna do something really nice for Britt, for her birthday," she stumbled.

Again Sugar didn't say anything.

"Fine, I want to tell her how I feel, but it's got to be special, I was thinking at sunset, in the tree house, I have a present too I want to give her, but I have a few more ideas, will you help me?"

Sugars smile said it all, "totally," she replied and squeezed Santana's arm in excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, this is a long one but I didn't want to split it up because I want you to have the full effect, enjoy!_

After filling Sugar in on her plans and the things she wanted Sugar's help with, the girls separated to get everything done in time, Brittany gave them a puzzling look when they both made excuses why they couldn't hang out with her for the rest of the afternoon, but she didn't question them, instead she went to find her dad and brother to have some family time on her birthday.

"Hey Britty," Spencer greeted her as she came to the trees, towards them both. She skipped over and sat down on the picnic bench with them.

"How was your boat trip? Did you have fun?" Dan asked looking over at her.

"Yes, it was so much fun, we went swimming and played ball and had races and the girls brought a birthday picnic and then I swam to the island," she replied, even though what she was really thinking about was how amazing it had been to be around Santana and watch her relax and have fun and the way her hands had felt on her in the water when they were tumbling for the ball and the way she had rubbed the lotion into her body.

"Sound's great Britt," Dan responded, not sure why Brittany's cheeks were blushing.

"Can I give her, her presents now Dad?" Spencer asked excitedly. "Sure Buddy," Dan smiled watching the way Spencer nearly burst with anticipation.

Spencer lent down under the bench and pulled out a box and placed it on the table, Brittany eyed it with a sparkle in her eye, she loved surprises and she began to bounce on her knees as she lent over to unwrap the yellow ribbon and lift the lid off the box. She peered inside to find individually wrapped presents; she grabbed the first one examining the paper, which was light blue and had rainbows on it and smiled.

She carefully peeled away the tape trying not to tare the paper to find a new purse, it was red and had sparkly jewels down the side with a picture of a cat on the front, the cat resembled Lord Tubbington a lot but was obviously not as big.

Brittany squealed in delight as she turned the purse over in her hands, finding her name inscribed on the back.

"I love it you guys, thank you so much!" she giggled looking back in the box and grabbing the next present. Spencer was now sitting on his knees clapping as she opened the rest of her presents.

After opening her 4 other presents which consisted of, a pair of unicorn socks, a t shirt that said "Smile, it's always sunny somewhere," on it, a necklace, and a box of her favorite chocolates. Brittany lent over to hug both her dad and brother.

"You guys are the best, they are all such thoughtful gifts," she beamed, still holding the purse in her hands.

"There is actually one more present we bought for you," her dad spoke up smiling, "it's inside the purse."

Brittany eyed him curiously as her fingers fiddled with the zip on the top of the purse, looking down she opened it to pull out a piece of paper.

On the piece of paper was a voucher for her favorite restaurant 'breadstix' and cinema tickets for 2 people for next weekend.

"I know spending 5 weeks of the summer on this island can feel quite a long time, so I thought you and Sugar might like a break. I can drive you over to the mainland because I am going to meet a friend for dinner and drinks and then I could drive you back over after your movie, sound good? He questioned.

"It sounds amazing," Brittany answered back smiling, "I'm pretty sure Sugar has plans with Joe though, so maybe I'll ask Santana,"

"Sure, whoever you want Britt," Dan replied hugging his daughter again and placing a kiss on her head.

The three of them spent the next two hours before dinner together, playing board games and laughing and joking before they headed back to their huts to get ready for dinner.

/

Meanwhile in Santana's hut Sugar and herself were hard at work, they knew they didn't have much time to get everything ready so they worked quickly, occasionally checking details with each other.

Santana wanted everything to work out perfectly so she became panicky when she looked at the clock and found it wasn't long until dinner.

"How is it coming along?" Sugar inquired peering over Santana's shoulder.

"Fine, I've nearly finished them all, pass me another envelope will you?" she asked without looking up. "Did you wrap the present and sort the other stuff out?"

"Yes, the present is done and the rest of the things you asked for are all ready too, they are piled by the door, you'll probably have to do two trips to the tree house though, are you sure you don't want me to take some of the things up there?"

Santana shook her head, "No, it's ok, I want to set everything up, I've got it all set out in my mind how I want it." She said glancing back at Sugar. "God I'm so nervous" she laughed carrying on with her work.

"You'll be fine, it's all going to be perfect; I can't believe you are doing something so romantic, Britt is going to love it."

"Well that's the plan." Santana replied putting the lid on her pen and standing up to grab all of the envelopes. "So you know what you have to do to get her there, right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I have to keep her busy whilst you go and set up, then I have to get her to wear something nice, which doesn't have to be warm because you have blankets and then I am to ask her to meet me at the hilltop at 8 after dinner." Sugar ticked off her duties on her fingers as she went along.

Santana nodded along, hearing Sugar outline her things to do.

"Great, 8pm will be perfect as it will be getting dark. In the meantime, I'm going to take everything up to the tree house, set everything up and then come back to shower and to get ready myself, then I'm going to wait in the tree house for her."

"Sounds perfect," Sugar jumped up and down gleefully expressing her excitement for the plan.

/

As the girls finished their plans Brittany was approaching her own hut. She looked over at Santana's hut and wondered what she had been up to all afternoon. They had had such a great morning together and Brittany's tummy flipped just thinking about it.

The light in Santana's hut was on so she wandered over to see what she was doing; she knocked on the door and waited for Santana to answer.

She was about to give up when the door finally answered, but it wasn't Santana staring back at her, it was Sugar.

Both looking shocked to see the other one, Sugar stammered closing the door so just her face peered out.

"Britt, hi, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with your dad and brother."

"I was, but it's nearly dinner time so I thought I'd shower and get ready. What are you doing here and where is Santana?" Brittany asked trying to look into the hut through the gap above Sugar's head.

"Oh, I was just helping Santana with something but now I'm finished, so shall we go and get ready?"

"Sure," Brittany muttered, unsure of what was going on.

Sugar stepped out of the hut shutting the door behind her and walked with Brittany back to their hut.

"What were you helping her with?" Brittany questioned, puzzled.

"Oh, erm, just helping her plan out her week, she, er, wanted to know what I thought of archery and whether I thought she should take it up this week."

Brittany raised her eyebrow processing this information, maybe she could take it up with Santana too she thought.

Taking the silence as a good sign that Brittany was happy with the response Sugar led Brittany into the hut. Brittany flopped down on her bed whilst Sugar went over to their shared wardrobe.

"How was your afternoon with your dad and Spence?" she asked as she riffled through Brittany's dresses.

Brittany eyed her as she answered and filled her in on her presents from her family, finishing with telling her about the dinner and cinema tickets.

"Interesting," Sugar smirked, as she turned round to Brittany pulling out three potential outfits for tonight. "So who are you going to take?" she asked, her fingers crossed she would say Santana.

"Well I was thinking of maybe asking Santana because I bet she's dying to get off the island but I also don't want to scare her because she'll probably think I'm asking her out on a date and then she'll freak," Brittany responded thinking it over in her head as she watched Sugar hold up three of her dresses and hang them on the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked when Sugar didn't comment.

"Choosing a birthday outfit for you silly," she smiled looking over her shoulder at Brittany, "you have to wear something nice on your birthday." She said matter of factly.

"I guess," Brittany mused getting off the bed to touch the dresses, "but it is only camp dinner, it won't matter what I'm wearing."

"Britt are you kidding, it's your birthday, cook is bound to of made you a cake and therefore there will be pictures being taken, you have gotta look good," she persevered.

"Yeah ok, then I guess I'll wear the red one," Brittany replied, reaching into the wardrobe ignoring Sugar's choices.

"No, I think one of these," Sugar persisted.

"erm, they are a bit dressy, I'm not sure Shug."

"I think you should definitely go for the light blue one," she picked the one in question off the door and handed it over to Brittany, "it matches your eyes, it's the right amount of revealing and it makes your legs look like heaven" Sugar responded.

"Since when have you thought my legs look like heaven?" Brittany questioned eyeing her, holding out the dress.

"What? A best friend can't appreciate?" she questioned coyly.

Brittany laughed, sticking her tongue out at her and placing the dress on the bed. "Fine, I'll wear it, right I'm going to go and shower," she said picking up her towel, sweats and shampoo.

"Great, hurry up, we don't wanna be late for dinner, plus I was thinking I could curl your hair before we left."

"What has gotten into you?" Brittany laughed as she made her way out the door. She was going to quickly stop to see Santana at her hut, she missed her having spent the afternoon apart but when she got closer to her hut she saw her light was off. Sticking her bottom lip out and dropping her shoulders she continued onto the bathrooms, no doubt Sugar was timing her and would come and drag her out of the shower if she took too long.

/

It had indeed taken Santana two trips to carry everything up to the tree house, she was there now, busy setting everything up, she was focused wanting everything to be perfect and when she was finally done, she stepped back to observe her work, she felt surprising calm now, she surveyed her surroundings, smiling to herself as she imagined Brittany's face when she saw everything.

Looking at her watch she realized everyone would be at dinner now, taking one last look at everything she gathered the boxes she had used to carry everything up in and followed the trail that Brittany would walk and again found herself smiling to herself.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she rummaged around to find it and pull it out. It was from Sugar.

_Hope everything is set up the way you planned. Britt looks gorgeous. Good luck _

She typed a quick response back, trying to imagine what Brittany would be wearing.

_She always does! Everything's ready; going to shower now, make sure she's there at 8! I owe you!_

Pocketing her phone, she hurried along to her hut, she had 45 minutes to shower, change and get back to the hut. As she grabbed her towel her phone vibrated again, grabbing it quickly thinking it was Sugar again she opened the message.

Her tummy flipping when she saw it was from Brittany.

_Where are you? I miss you xx_

Smiling at the message but fearing Brittany might come looking for her she typed out her reply back.

_I miss you too, I'll be there soon, save me some cake xxxx_

Hurrying to the shower her nerves returned, what if she chicken out of everything she wanted to say? What if Brittany turned her down?

Shaking herself out of her silly thoughts she rushed into the shower, shampooing her hair and rinsing thoroughly, she shaved her legs and took her time plucking her eyebrows in the mirror.

When she got back to the hut she had 20 minutes before she had to leave for the walk to the tree house.

She pulled open her wardrobe and examined what she had, choosing a red floaty dress she pulled it on and began drying her hair into light curls, she pulled out her make up bag and carefully applied her eye liner, mascara and finished it all off with bright red lipstick, smacking her lips together she looked at herself in the mirror to give herself a final pep talk.

Satisfied, she slipped on her open toed shoes and made her way up to the tree house to wait for Brittany.

/

"Where is she Sugar?" Brittany questioned, "when you were with her earlier did she mention that she was going to miss dinner?"

Sugar looked over at Brittany, she could see the anxiety on her face, "she mentioned something about eating lots at the picnic at lunch and not being hungry, don't worry I'm sure she'll be down soon."

Brittany thought about it but couldn't shift the uneasy feeling that Santana was avoiding her.

"Maybe I'll go and see if she's ok" Brittany answered standing up from the dinner table.

"No," Sugar shouted, a few people turning their heads at the sudden outburst. "You shouldn't do that Britt," Sugar responded choosing her words carefully. "She'll be here soon, she said so herself, finish your cake and then we'll head up to the hilltop, she'll no doubt join us there."

"Fine," Brittany muttered quietly as she slouched back down. Luckily Rachel came over at that exact moment, as she wanted to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Brittany acapela.

Brittany looked over to Sugar with a frightened look on her face asking Sugar to stop this but instead Sugar raised her two thumbs and quietened everybody down to listen.

Rachel's performance was very dramatic and she finished with a story about her own birthday, which confused Brittany a lot. Brittany couldn't deny that Rachel sounded amazing though and she stood up to clap once she had finished 15 minutes later.

Looking down at her watch, Sugar saw she had 10 minutes before she had to get Brittany to the top of the hill. Picking up her plate she headed over to discard of it and then did the same to Brittany's. Once she had finished she went over to Brittany who was now talking to Tina, she found her hands straightening out Brittany's strap on her dress and tidying up he curls.

Brittany turned round to question her when Sugar smiled down at her and asked her to follow her.

Brittany got up suspiciously and walked behind her.

"Sugar, what the hell is going on? You are acting more weird than normal."

"Nothing's going on, I just have a birthday surprise for you that's all and I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone."

"You're not going to kiss me are you because you've been sending me weird vibes all afternoon and although I love you, it's in the way I love Spencer and my dad…"

"Are you finished?" Sugar questioned interrupting her. "Of course I'm not going to kiss you, I love you like a sister too."

"Well, good, I'm glad," Brittany answered still looking at her questionably.

"Ok, I'm going to lead you somewhere now and then you'll see for yourself ok?"

Brittany nodded, not having a clue about what Sugar had planned.

They walked further up the hill to the hill top and Sugar faced Brittany, she pulled her into a hug and squeezed her arms as she pulled back.

"Happy birthday," she giggled excitedly, "I hope you have the best night." Then she handed Brittany a wrapped present and then she went to leave.

"What, you're just going to leave me here on my own?" she questioned confused looking down at the gift in her hand.

"You won't be on your own," Sugar piped as her parting form disappeared down the hill.

Brittany was truly puzzled; she looked around but couldn't see anyone or hear anything out of the ordinary, she unwrapped her present to find a torch, it was pink and had pictures of ducks all around it. She turned it over in her hands and noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the bottom.

/

The moment Sugar was out of sight she sent a text to Santana.

_She's here, it's up to you now! Have fun xxx_

Santana swallowed hard as she read the message, she was sitting down in the tree house her tummy tumbling at the prospect of Brittany's reaction to her letters from her journal.

All she could do now was wait.

/

Turning the torch on she opened the letter and shined the light onto the page. She looked at the handwriting and was shocked to see it wasn't Sugar's.

She began to read;

_Dear Britt-Britt,_

_You are probably totally confused with what is happening right now and I can just imagine the way your nose is scrunching up in the cute little way it does when you are nervous or confused!_

_I wanted to tell you a few things but as you know I really struggle with words unless I write them down, so I'm going to share a few extracts from my journal that I have written about you since I've been here, I hope they explain to you what I have found too hard to say, follow the fairy lights along the trail and you will find envelopes stuck to the trees._

_I will be waiting at the end for you._

_All my love _

_Santana xxx_

Brittany found her breath catching in her throat as she read over the letter twice, letting the words flow through her mind absorbing them, she found a smile plastered onto her face as her heart skipped a beat, now when she looked up she could see faint lights leading the way to the tree house.

She found herself rushing forward but then stopped, remembering that she had to look for envelopes. She was giddy with excitement as she stepped forward shining her torch around.

She walked passed two trees before her eyes landed on an envelope, it had the number 1 circled on the front and Brittany couldn't help but think how helpful that was to have them numbered.

She reached out her hand and grabbed it from the tree, pulling the letter out of the envelope and shining her light on the paper, she opened it up and read the letter out loud.

_I met someone today, a girl named Brittany whom I met on the ride over here; she took my breath away at the first glance. She is so free spirited and just exceptional. My body reacted to her with feelings I've never felt before, only read about. I don't know what it is about her yet that I'm so drawn to, all I know is I need to get to know her. Did I mention how breath taking she is too? The prettiest girl I've ever met. I found it hard to look at her because I could only stare, I tried to memorize the freckles across her nose but her eyes kept drawing me in, they are the most beautiful blue, like the sky on the clearest sunny day._

_She sat next to me on the boat and my heart beat became rapid, that was until I heard her giggle and I felt like my heart shot out of my chest, I found myself smiling too, she has that quality about her that makes the pressure in my chest lighten._

Brittany found herself again reading the letter twice, her heart swelled at the words Santana had written about her and her memory flashed back to the first day on the boat, she folded the letter back in the envelope and placed it with the first letter in her back pocket and eagerly went in search for the next letter.

/

Santana sat anxiously waiting for Brittany, she hadn't factored in the time it would take for Brittany to find all the letters and read them before she would get her.

Santana found herself tapping her foot at her impatience, but there was nothing else she could do to distract herself, all her thoughts were on Brittany.

/

Brittany reached up and snatched the next envelope, too impatient to read it, sitting down against the tree she pulled the paper out with her torch ready.

_I watched her legs carry her up to my hut, which is to be my new home for the next 5 weeks, she walked with such grace I envy her in many ways. She was so helpful to me, showing me around and she said 'she thinks I'm charming,' she had me smiling throughout our time together and I accidently told her she was perfect, I meant it obviously, I just didn't mean to tell her that._

_Once she left me to unpack, I felt sad and angry again, I think it was because she wasn't around, I felt myself thinking about her immediately, I loved watching her interact with her little brother, everything seemed so easy with her, I could never imagine tumbling around on the ground with anyone, not thinking how it represented myself and what other people would think of me, I have a lot to learn, and I hope I can learn them from her._

_I've never felt like this about anyone before._

Brittany closed the letter and put it back in the envelope, she was really touched by the words but hated how sad Santana seemed in them and how she didn't see how truly awesome she was herself, Brittany had the urge to run and find her but she knew nothing could stop her reading the next letter, she wondered how many there actually was.

Getting up and shining the light, she followed the trail of fairy lights; it was so pretty the way the white lights sparkled against the leaves.

Seeing envelope number 3 Brittany reached up and then took her seat against the tree, her fingers shook as she opened the letter.

_Found myself opening up to Brittany today, she was so encouraging and didn't judge me once, I could see the care and gentleness seep across her face as she listened, never interrupting. She let me just speak freely and for the first time ever, I found myself letting go, she has a way of putting me at ease and I have glimpses of what it would feel like to be free from this secret. She is already so precious to me._

Brittany found her eyes watering as she read Santana's words, they felt so heart felt and positive. Wiping her eyes she pictured Santana lying on her bed writing away. Brittany craved Santana at this moment.

Getting up, she proceeded along the trail, hopefully closer to Santana. She found the next letter immediately and crossed her legs as she sat down and opened it.

_I kissed her, omg I kissed her, at first I thought she wasn't going to kiss me back and then she did and everything was right in the world, her touch, her smell, her taste, they all drive me crazy. I find myself craving her, every part of her, yes in a physical way but also in a 'I just want to hold her hand and hear her laugh and scrunch her nose up' kinda way. I want to be near her and listen to her talk about unicorns and ducks, I want to watch her sleep because I know she would be so beautiful and peaceful, I want to wrap my arms around her and show the world how she makes me feel. I want to laugh the way she does, open mouthed, with my head thrown back without a care in the world, the only way I think this would be possible is when I'm with her._

_She makes me question my thoughts in the best possible way, she puts life into prospective, she keeps telling me life is too short and she's right, I have to work at letting this anger and embarrassment away and I know I can do it with her by my side, it's time to be brave and to be happy, if not for me then for Brittany, she deserves that, she deserves the best._

Again Brittany had happy tears in her eyes, this time, they fell down her cheeks, she closed her eyes as her heart ached for the girl writing these letters, how much thought had gone into this set up but also how open and honest Santana was being with her.

Brittany stood up, her legs registering she needed them to move fast to the next the letter. Sitting down and opening it, she read the next one.

_I lay in her arms tonight and I felt like I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. She held me tight and kissed the top of my head continuously, we shared things about each other and I've never in my life felt closer to another person. I feel happier and lighter and I relax around her. I was even able to joke around. I'm going to go to sleep happy tonight because tonight I made memories and no matter what, no one can take that away from me._

_Just received a text from Brittany after I typed my number into her phone – she called me beautiful, think I just had a heart attack!_

Now Brittany's tears were falling hard, she remembers rocking Santana in her arms and loving the way she felt against her, that was one of her happiest memories too. She smiles at Santana's reaction at being called beautiful, Brittany thinks there is no word to describe how beautiful Santana actually is and reminds herself to tell her that when she finally sees her. Placing the letter in her pocket she sought the next.

_Hey Britt-Britt,_

_I've decided to include snippets of my writing from the whole day in this letter, it should show you that even though I said we should forget what happened, I didn't mean it, I was just scared. Hold on in there, you're nearly at the end._

_7.02am_

_I'm so excited to see Britt this morning, she said she will knock for me at 8am, I've been awake for an hour already though thinking about her. I had the best nights sleep ever last night, even though my sleep was filled with dreams of Brittany. Dreams do not do her justice though. I'm craving her touch and her smile. I wonder if she's awake already thinking of me? I wonder if she dreamed of me? I hope she wants to kiss me again because I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't. Why do the hands on a clock seem to slow down when you're waiting for something?_

Brittany closed her eyes thinking back to that morning and how she had been awake early too, so eager to see the girl. Her sleep had been filled with the girl too. Opening her eyes she read on.

12.16pm

_I'm so stupid, I have totally ruined everything, with the girl of my dreams, now she hates me I'm sure of it. I totally freaked out when Mrs. Motta knocked on the door interrupting us making out, one minute I was literally in heaven; then I was chucked straight into hell. I started freaking out and tried to hide her under the bed so we wouldn't get caught, the hurt in her eyes ripped at my heart but all I could do was panic, then I made it even worse by telling her we had to forget what happened when that was the last thing I wanted to do. My mouth had a mind of it's own as my heart hammered in my chest and I felt dizzy, even when she questioned me I confirmed it again. I feel like such a coward._

_1.16pm_

_I miss her already, I hope she's ok and she doesn't hate me._

_3.44pm_

_I'm so mad at myself, I wish I were stronger, braver. Maybe I should go and find her, but what would I say?_

_5.13pm_

_I'm such an idiot. How could I deny my feelings for her when it's so clear now?_

_6.32pm_

_I hope I see her at dinner, although I have no idea what I'll say, I'm not ready to be out and proud yet, but I need to make this right with her, I want to hold her hand again._

Brittany stopped to catch her breath as she wiped her eyes so she could continue reading.

_11.56pm_

_The night took an unexpected turn when Sugar invited me up to the hilltop for drinks, I'm glad I went because I got to see Brittany, even sitting opposite her I craved to be nearer, it was easier to talk after a few drinks even though neither of us was drunk. The turning point was when Finn dared Britt to kiss me; all the dread and fear burst across my chest at the prospect of kissing her in front of the others. I was not comfortable with it. I was mad that the others thought of it as a game, it's not a game to me. I think Sugar watched the turmoil flit across my face because before I knew anything Sugar was kissing her, even though it was over in a matter of seconds the jealousy that ripped through my body made my blood boil, I'd never felt so much rage, that's when it all clicked into place, I didn't want anyone else's lips on hers, I needed to give myself a kick up the butt and sort my self out, so I lent forward and I kissed her, and there were fireworks in my head and tummy and she smiled into the kiss, proud I think at my courage._

_After that I sighed in relief, I looked into her eyes as we parted and I hope she saw that I was trying, that I was sorry for the harsh words I'd spoken earlier, I really hope she knows that._

Brittany's heart ached at the words written on the paper and she had to close it before the words became smudged from her tears, she wiped her eyes on her arm and closed her eyes tight as she thought of Santana, she wanted nothing more than to hold the girl.

She got up and she could see the tree house in the distance where she imagined Santana waiting for her, she moved closer and found the next envelope.

_This is the last one before I get to see you, I hope I have relayed how I truly feel and you won't ever doubt it again._

_Here are some thoughts I have had randomly over the past week._

_Brittany smiled at me today, it wasn't the smile she uses for other people, it was a smile she saves just for me, she tilts her head to the side and her grin almost reaches her eyes as they sparkle at me – I can't express how special it makes me feel._

_We were walking next to each other during our hike today, our hands kept brushing along each other as our hands swayed back and forth, I wish I was brave enough to just reach out and grab it and hold her hand proudly – I'll get there some day._

_I think she's actually perfect._

_Maybe I should suggest she becomes a model when she graduates because she is hand on my heart the most stunning girl I've ever seen._

_Brittany has made me laugh everyday that I've been here, not a typical laugh, but a bent over type of laugh which makes you clutch at your tummy as your ribs shake._

_I watched Brittany during our game of baseball today, she cheered for every person on both teams, she even encouraged Rachel when she failed to hit the ball and Mike caught her out, I'm in awe of her._

_Sometimes when Brittany is talking to someone else, I want to push them out the way so she talks to me instead._

_I wish I was in her arms right now._

_I bet you are tired of reading these now Britt, and now it's time for me to tell you some of these face to face, I hope you have enjoyed stepping into my mind and my thought behind this was that you are worth the battle I have had inside my mind since I met you. _

_You have completely changed my life, you have saved me and you are truly the exception to everyone else I have ever met!_

_Come on up to the tree house, I can't wait to see you. Xxxxx_

Brittany's tears were full on flowing down her face as she started climbing the ladder, as she reached the top she saw Santana leaning against the far wall waiting for her, she took her breath away as they both stepped forward.

"Please tell me they are happy tears," Santana asked worriedly bringing her thumb to wipe some away.

Brittany nodded and let out a sob as she stepped into Santana's arms, "baby, shhhhh" she cooed, "please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry," and she started tearing up too.

They hugged for a few minutes whilst Brittany calmed down before Santana pulled back, it was then that Brittany truly noticed the tree house, Santana had decorated it with red rose lights, there were cushions and blankets and candles scattered around.

"You did all this?" Brittany wept

"Yes," Santana breathed deeply as she pulled Brittany down onto the cushions.

"I did all this because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and how much I'm willing to try to let go of the fear and anger and I want to try and make you as happy as you make me."

"What are you saying?" Brittany asked hopeful.

"I'm saying that I want to give us a go, I want to be around you as much as I can, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want and I want to hold your hand proudly if you'll let me." She finished, looking Brittany in the eye.

"I can't guarantee I won't freak out along the way and I probably won't be easy to deal with some of time as I get used to things but I want to try and I feel I am ready if you are by my side, so what do you say?" she took a pause as she grabbed Brittany's hands. "Brittany S Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?" she asked hopefully.

Brittany let out another body shaking sob as she began nodding her head, "of course I will, I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend," she finally got out and pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug, then they were kissing, both with tears falling, mixing together on their cheeks.

Santana pulled back with a huge sigh of relief as she asked Brittany again, "You're sure?"

Brittany laughed nodding and leant in for another kiss.

Remembering it was Brittany's birthday she pulled out her present from under a cushion and handed it to Brittany, "Seriously San, you have already done enough." She said taking it from her and opening it.

Dispensing of the wrapping paper she pulled a painting out, it was of the tree house and showed a blonde and a brunette girl dangling their feet off the edge, Brittany gasped, "you made this?"

"Yeah, the morning after we were up here, sorry it's not amazing or anything, I just wanted you to have it."

"It is amazing" Brittany said staring at the picture, "totally priceless."

Santana smiled and let out another breath as she took in Brittany's presence, "I totally have the most beautiful girlfriend." She smirked, liking the way the word 'girlfriend fell from her lips.

Titling her head, Brittany smiled wide, as the words vibrated round the room.

Moving forward, she placed the picture down as her hands came up to cup Santana's face. "and I have the most romantic girlfriend in the world, who is so thoughtful, caring and brutally honest that she takes my breath away."

It was Santana's turn to smile bashfully at Brittany's words as she brought them both together for more kisses, this is how they spent the rest of the night, curled up, kissing, talking and laughing, they didn't get much sleep but they brought the blankets up around their necks as the lay their heads on the same pillow, facing each other, they grew quiet just looking at each other and soaking up the details of the others face.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for your birthday after all this?" Brittany questioned making them both giggle, "how as I suppose to beat that?"

"You don't need to beat it, just be my girlfriend" Santana laughed as she kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Score" Brittany laughed.

**Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

Santana woke up a few hours later to small, feather light kisses on her face; she smiled at the sensation and opened her eyes, finding the perfect face looking back at her. She was still curled up how she had fallen asleep, her body pressed into Brittany and their heads sharing a pillow. The sunlight fell through the cracks of the wall across Brittany; making her skin glow and her hair that was scattered haphazardly across the pillow gleam. The sight took Santana's breath away.

Santana lent forward and kissed her on the lips wanting to make sure she was real and not dreaming, Brittany seemed to be doing the same.

"Hey," Santana croaked, once she pulled back smiling at the girl, "why are you awake so early?"

"I just wanted to look at you," Brittany blushed, "and also I needed to make sure last night wasn't a dream."

Santana giggled softly and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist pulling them closer together.

"It was definitely real, I have such an ache in my wrist from writing out all those letters," Santana teased.

Brittany laughed back, "you're such a goofball," she smirked and she reached out to take Santana's wrist and run her fingers up and down. "What made you tell me all that stuff last night after fighting it so hard?" she asked shyly.

Santana lowered her gaze to watch Brittany trace her fingers up along her arm and then back to her wrist.

"I guess I'm tired of being unhappy," she paused, looking up at Brittany's face, "and seeing you everyday and being around you but not being able to touch or kiss you was literally like torture, it wasn't worth it. When Sugar kissed you last week, and I know it was part of a game and didn't mean anything but it made my blood boil to see someone else's lips on yours; all week I've been imagining you with other people and I've been so mad at myself and I realized I couldn't let you slip away, I had to try, I had to tell you how I really felt, how much you have taken over my mind since I met you." She finished softly.

Brittany listened carefully to Santana's words, she brought her hand up to cup Santana's cheek and stroked the skin there; it was soft and warm from the morning sun. Santana dipped her head down into Brittany's neck.

"I'm so glad you told me," Brittany whispered in her ear, "I thought before last night that you were avoiding me and wanted your space and to not be around me, my heart ached so much at the thought of not holding you in my arms again."

Before the tears could fall from her eyes, Santana reached up to catch them laying her head back on the pillow so she could look at Brittany.

"I'm so sorry Britt for the way I acted and the things I said, I never meant to hurt you and I know I sent you many mixed signals but I want to make up for that, I want to make it right." She said rubbing her arm up and down Brittany's side.

"You have made it right San," she choked on a small sob. "Last night was so special, you made me feel like a princess. My heart was racing reading your letters, hoping you would be there at the end so I could just hold you."

Santana smiled, "I was so nervous waiting for you, it felt like hours from knowing you were on the hilltop to you climbing the ladder up here, I had no idea what you were thinking or even if you'd want to be with me by the end of it." She stilled her arm as she fiddled with the strap on Brittany's dress.

"Really, you doubted that?" Brittany wondered.

"Well, obviously I hoped I was wrong, but I just had to sit and wait and hope for the best, after Sugar's text to say you were here, time sorta stood still." She confessed, her hand going back to rub up and down Brittany's side.

"Yeah, about that, how on earth was Sugar involved in all this, how did you get my best friend to be on your side?" she asked lightly, genuinely intrigued how Sugar knew all about the plans.

"Well, we had a talk when we were on the boat yesterday, when you swam over to the island, she called me out on my feelings for you and I couldn't deny it, I ended up telling her how I really felt about you but how I was too scared to do anything about it. She made me realize that I could ruin my chances of ever being with you for the sake of other people's opinions." Brittany watched Santana speak, loving being this close to her, seeing this side of her. "On the ride back to the dock, I watched you steer the boat, I watched your facial expressions change and the way your body moved and then you turned round and smiled at me over your shoulder, and that's when I knew, I wanted you to always smile at me like that."

Brittany grinned up at her, "and then you told Sugar what you were going to do?"

Santana nodded, "well I needed her help to find fairy lights and candles and I needed her to get you up here and give you the torch. She had just got back to my hut with the cushions and blankets when you knocked on the door yesterday. I was inside finishing the last letter whilst you quizzed her about what she was doing." Santana laughed, "I thought you were about to catch us out."

Brittany thought back to how weird Sugar was acting and then remembered what she had said, "so does that mean you're not taking up archery?"

Santana stared at her blankly, "hmm, what?"

Brittany laughed, "when I asked Sugar what she was helping you with, she said you wanted her opinion on whether you should take up archery this week at camp."

"What, that's crazy," Santana laughed, bringing her hand up to play with the ends of Brittany's hair.

"Oh, because I kinda mentioned it to Mrs. Motta and she has signed us both up." Brittany giggled placing a soft kiss on Santana's cheek, making the girls tummy flutter.

"You did what?" Santana gasped, looking scared.

"Hey, I thought I was helping," Brittany laughed at the worried look on her face. "At least we'll be together," Brittany cooed, "me and my girlfriend." And she pinched Santana's cheek.

"Now whose the goofball?" Santana laughed pushing Brittany's hand away.

"So Sugar obviously knows about us, does anyone else?" Brittany asked.

She felt Santana's body freeze at the sudden change of conversation. "No, no one else knows." She said letting her hand fall down from Brittany's hair.

Watching Santana's face, Brittany spoke up, "Well shall we leave it like that for now? Let's get used to being together first, there's no need to put extra pressure on us." She offered.

Santana looked sad as she looked up at Brittany, "do you mind?"

"No not at all," Brittany replied, kissing her cheek in reassurance.

"Because I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed or anything, I just need to build myself up to telling other people…"

"Santana," Brittany interrupted, "it's ok, really. I get it. We don't have to tell anyone until you are ready, and when you are, we'll do it together." She smiled across at her squeezing her arm.

"You are so amazing Britt, how did I get so lucky?" Santana wondered back.

"Plus," Brittany started, leaning in to kiss Santana's lips, "I think it will be totally hot sneaking around, stealing kisses when no one is watching, I'm going to tease you so bad," she laughed out loud, her fingers digging into Santana's ribs.

Santana squealed at the way Brittany's long, pale fingers dug into her. "Oh, is that right Miss Pierce," Santana hummed as she rolled over to straddle Brittany knocking her hands away, "well I'm sure two can play that game," and she leaned down and caught her lips in hers, sucking on her bottom lip before swiping her tongue along the top.

Brittany sighed into the kiss, reveling at the feel of Santana's tongue running along her lips. Before long Santana had gained entrance into her mouth and she explored around, loving the sensation it gave her in her tummy.

Brittany's arms came up around Santana's neck to deepen the kiss, bringing her forward adding more pressure. A moan slipped from Santana when one of Brittany's arms found their way into her hair, Brittany smiled into the kiss as she pressed up with her hips, into Santana, resulting in moans from both the girls.

Santana sat up and pushed the blankets away so she could look down at the girl beneath her, Brittany lay on her back, still in her dress from last night. Santana's eyes trailed the length of her body, mesmerized by her beauty, she let her fingers dance across her abs as she watched Brittany eyes flitter closed and then open again as she built up a rhythm to her strokes.

"Come here," Brittany beckoned reaching for Santana.

Santana lay down on top of her, aware that her head rested on Brittany's breast and her legs fell between Brittany's.

Brittany stroked her hair as Santana listened to her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell beneath her. They lay like that for a while, curled up together, listening to the birds sing and just nature in general, each lost in their own thought of the other.

"Are you scared?" Brittany pondered after a while.

Santana leaned her head back to look at Brittany as she thought about the question.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm terrified, but I also know it's right, I really want this." She spoke pointing to the both of them.

Brittany hugged her tighter, squashing her against her and she inhaled Santana's scent, she smelt of raspberries mixed with summer and it made Brittany's heart skip a beat.

"We'll take it real slow, ok? But I want you to promise me something." She stopped until Santana met her gaze and nodded. "I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me if something scares you or unsettles you, I don't want you running off and freaking out by yourself, now that we are girlfriends, we're in this together, ok? I want to help."

"You are so awesome Britt-Britt," Santana sighed, "I promise I will try, I want to be as open and honest with you as I can."

"That's good, but if you're struggling to find the words, you can always write me letters ok?" she smirked.

"Ok," Santana smiled placing her head back on Brittany's chest.

They lay there like that as the sun got higher in the sky; reaching for her phone to check the time Santana saw it was already passed 8am, that meant they both had to make their way down to breakfast soon. Kissing Brittany one last time Santana stood up and walked over to her bag that was siting in the corner, she reached into it and pulled out a set of clothes for herself and Brittany.

Brittany watched her with a raised eyebrow. "You really did think of everything," she commented as Santana placed the clean clothes next to her.

"I sure did, I didn't want us to waste time this morning going back to the huts to change, so I asked Sugar to grab you these, I hope they're ok.

"They're perfect," she said, blushing as she saw a clean pair of panties folded up in the pile.

Santana followed her gaze and she immediately blushed too. "I'm just going to climb down and take the fairy lights down whilst you get changed," she muttered trying to ease the embarrassment. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good," Brittany replied setting her clothes down. Santana put on her shoes and walked over to the ladder. "Don't even think about leaving before kissing your girlfriend," Brittany deadpanned.

Santana's head shot up at her words, she looked to Brittany seeing the sparkle in her eye, she laughed lightly as she walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I can't believe the first time you saw my panties, you weren't peeling them off me," Brittany continued.

"Britt!" Santana startled, stepping back, "you can't say things like that."

"Why not, we were both thinking it," she replied innocently.

Santana laughed as she perched back down to kiss Brittany on the mouth, "You are going to give me a heart attack if you continue talking like that." She said as she pulled back.

"Would that make me your nurse?" Brittany continued, "because I'm pretty sure I could rock a nurses outfit."

Putting her hand on her heart to feel it's speed, Santana closed her eyes to steady her breathing, but that only encouraged her mind to wander as she imagined Brittany dressed as a nurse, "I'm pretty sure you could too, B," she swallowed deeply, her skin suddenly feeling prickly as all sorts of images of Brittany dressed up ran through her head.

"You should see your face," Brittany burst out laughing, "I can't believe how flustered you just got." And she rolled over clutching her sides as she continued laughing.

"Hey, that's not fair Brittany," Santana pouted as she watched her, "I've got all these crazy hot images of you in my head now."

Brittany turned back to face her and she pulled her back on top of her, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, I just wanted to be honest with you." She smirked and reached up to kiss Santana.

Santana gave into the kiss, letting herself get lost in Brittany's taste, their tongues battled with the other to gain the upper hand, Santana lent forward pressing her body into Brittany's and she felt Brittany smile into her, clearly enjoying the kiss just as much.

"We should probably stop," Santana muttered but made no impression of stopping.

"But I don't want to," Brittany pressed as her hands gripped Santana's ass, causing a squeak to come from her lips.

"Me either," she confirmed as her hands danced with the fabric of Brittany's dress.

So they continued kissing for another 10 minutes before they were forced to stop before people came looking for them. After taking down the fairy lights and both changing they made their way down the hill to the breakfast area.

Both girls were clearly buzzing from the secret they now shared and that made them both giddy, it was going to be hard for them to keep their hands to themselves in front of others but it was what they had agreed on for now.

As they were about to reach the clearing, Santana pulled Brittany into the bushes and lent in to kiss her.

"What was that for?" Brittany giggled feeling her lips tingling from the sensation.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Santana challenged smirking.

"Definitely not," she kissed back, "I'm not complaining, I just wondered if there was a reason for the unexpected bush dive," Brittany's eyes glistening at her own choice of words.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany laughing as she brought her in to kiss her again.

"Such a dirty mouth this morning Miss Pierce, and here I was thinking you were so innocent."

Brittany smirked and was about to reply when they heard voices close by, peering over Santana's shoulder she saw Finn, Mike and Sam walk past on their way to breakfast, both girls stilled as they passed and then let out a breath when the coast was clear.

Reaching down for a last kiss Brittany stepped out first, beckoning Santana when she was sure the coast was clear.

/

After breakfast, which the girls eyed each other throughout and barely noticed anybody else, they left together and headed back to their huts. As it was Sunday and there were no planned activities, the girls had the day to themselves.

"What do you want to do today?" Brittany asked as she bumped her shoulder with Santana's.

"Umm, I don't mind as long as I'm with you," Santana answered smoothly, "is there somewhere we could go where we won't be interrupted?"

Brittany thought about it, before grinning, "I have the perfect place, but it's a bit of a walk, unless you wanted to take the bikes."

"I'd rather walk, then I get to hold your hand and we can talk," Santana blushed at her words.

Brittany's grin took over her face. "Ok great, go and grab your bathing suit and meet me at my hut as soon as you're ready, ok?"

Santana nodded, squeezing Brittany's arm as she took off towards her own hut.

/

When she got inside she headed straight over to her wardrobe, pulling all her bikini's out, wanting to choose the cutest one, she looked at them all and decided on the yellow one which had apple slices on it, she thought Brittany would appreciate it.

She undressed to put it on underneath her clothes and grabbed her backpack and filled it with water, her camera and her journal, she needed to write all about last night as soon as she got the chance.

She stepped out of her hut to close the door when Rachel appeared by her side, "Oh where are you going?" she asked, "I thought you might want to hang out and listen to me sing, or I could put on a show for you if you'd like, I can do ballet too." She confirmed, raising onto her tiptoes.

Santana looked at her as if she had grown 3 heads, "erm, I'm sure that's great Rachel but I can't right now," she said frowning at the thought of watching Rachel put on a show for her. Rachel looked dejected so she continued to make excuses, "I'm going for a walk in the woods to write in my journal, I've got lots to catch up on." It wasn't a straight up lie, she might get a chance to write in her journal if her and Brittany stopped along the way.

Sensing that Rachel was not going to give up, she continued, "Why don't you ask Tina to watch you, I know she'd enjoy that."

"Yeah, you're right, she would. Ok, maybe you could come and watch me later though?" Rachel pleaded.

"Yeah, maybe," Santana answered not committing herself to anything. "Anyway, I best be off," and with that she made her way over to Brittany's hut.

As she got nearer she could hear voices inside, realizing Brittany was filling Sugar in about last night, she crept closer and stood next to the window so she could hear what Brittany was saying, she wanted to hear it from Brittany's point of view.

"….it was so romantic Shug, I wish you had seen it all set up, I literally cried the whole time as I was reading the letters, she's just so amazing," Brittany gushed without taking a breath, "I can't believe she's my girlfriend, I can't believe she likes me that much."

"Why wouldn't she Britt, you're just as amazing." Sugar complimented her friend.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I just like her so much, I don't want to ruin it." Brittany confessed.

"Oh don't tell me I have to give you a pep talk now as well" Sugar giggled. "You two worry too much, just go out there and have the best day with your girlfriend ok."

Brittany squealed, "How amazing does that sound? 'with my girlfriend'" she cheered and Santana couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Ok, I'm going out, to hang out with my girlfriend," she teased, "don't wait up," she winked over at Sugar.

Sugar grabbed a pillow and flung it at her friends retreating back, "no sex on my bed, you understand?" she chanted and laughed as Brittany stuck out her tongue.

Santana stepped back and circled the hut so Brittany didn't know she'd been listening.

When she stepped out Brittany was waiting for her, she had a backpack on her shoulder too and Santana smiled at how alike they were.

"Hey you," Brittany greeted when she looked up, she had put her bathing suit on underneath her clothes too.

"Hi," Santana smiled, suddenly blushing at the way Brittany was looking at her.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "Ok, let's go, it's up this way."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Santana quizzed as they left the camp.

Taking her hand Brittany laced their fingers as she shook her head, "Nope, it's your turn for a surprise today," she gleamed, looking over at Santana.

Santana smiled and closed her fingers around Brittany's and felt herself relax as they walked away from camp.

They set a steady pace together and Brittany pointed out things along the way, they fell in and out of conversation and Santana took pictures as she walked. Brittany watched her as she stepped quietly towards a butterfly that had landed on a flower so she could capture the colors on its wings.

Brittany noted the concentration on her face when she did it, the way she looked through the screen and turned the camera at different angles to get the best shots, she was totally enthralled.

"You enjoy taking pictures," Brittany observed.

Santana looked up at her to answer, "yeah I really do, I love capturing a moment on camera and I also love the way you can play around with the colors and textures of the pictures, improving it or changing it to a way that best fits your mood."

Brittany smiled at her, impressed that she had found out another personal bit of information about Santana.

"Do you take many pictures?" she asked.

"Yeah, usually every weekend or when I have spare time; it's another way I found to let off steam. I would go out and find a place to take pictures, sometimes scenery, or even sometimes I'd sit in the middle of a busy street and snap away, capturing peoples lives, then I'd go home and copy them onto the computer and play with them, manipulating them almost to get across different messages, then I'd write about them, sometimes making up stories about what I thought was happening, or I'd use a scenery picture as a setting in a short story I'd write."

"Wow," Brittany spoke, truly mesmerized by Santana's words, "You really are so talented San," she commented, making Santana blush.

"Not really Britt, I just do it because I enjoy it, it stops me thinking about my life." She admitted.

"Well you don't have to do it for that reason anymore, do you?" Brittany smiled, reminding Santana just how beautiful she was.

"No, I don't," she breathed, leaning up to capture her lips and joining their hands.

"Tell me more about you Britt, I feel like you know all my secrets, I want to know about you," she sang making Brittany smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Santana answered easily.

"Well," Brittany started, "I don't have any secrets, so you'll have to be more specific," she replied.

"Ok, how about we each ask a question, but we both have to answer it, that way we'll both learn lots."

"Sounds good, you can go first," Brittany offered.

"Ok," Santana started, "favorite smell"

"Easy, the seaside, the smell of the ocean," Brittany answered, "you?"

"The smell of roast turkey at thanksgiving," Santana said.

"Who was your childhood hero?"

"Cat women," Santana answered without missing a beat, Brittany laughed whilst she answered that her dad was her hero.

Santana was next, "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"6," Brittany giggled when Santana gasped, "Britt, seriously?" "Yeah," she answered, "I was in the cloakroom at school and my friend was crying because she hurt her knee so I bent down and kissed her on the lips to make her feel better," Santana snorted at the confession and continued to shake her head.

"What about you?" Brittany quizzed.

"14," Santana confirmed quietly and Brittany let out a low whistle, "hey, stop making fun of me," she pouted, poking Brittany in the ribs, "we weren't all confident like you," she teased.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Santana probed.

"Hey, it's my question," Brittany argued, poking her back.

"I want to know," Santana pushed.

"Fine, but then I get two questions." She confirmed, kissing Santana's forehead.

"4, you?"

"1," Santana spoke, looking up at Brittany, "just you,"

Brittany felt her breath catching, "seriously?" she asked even though she knew by Santana's face she was telling the truth.

"Yeah," Santana confirmed, bringing them to a stop as she faced Brittany. "I mean, sure I've wanted to kiss other girls before but I've just never had the confidence and was always scared of rejection or other people finding out, then I met you and I realized, I didn't want to let you slip away." She blushed at the teary look that flashed across Brittany's face.

"Oh, baby, that is the nicest thing you could of said." She cooed bringing her closer to hug her. Santana tucked her head into Brittany's neck and let her rock her.

Santana felt Brittany's breath by her ear as she spoke. "If it makes a difference, none of those other girls count next to you, you blew them straight out of the water."

Santana laughed into her neck, "You don't have to say that," she uttered, "I just wanted you to know you are my first."

Brittany nodded, stroking her thumb across Santana's face, "I know I don't have to say it, but I said it because I meant it, I would never lie to you San. Thank you for telling me that."

Santana smiled and pulled back and they started walking again hand in hand.

Brittany steadied herself to ask the next question, not sure if she wanted to broach the subject but asked anyway.

"How many boys have you slept with?"

Santana knew this question was coming and had promised herself she would tell the truth, she wanted to be honest with Brittany, and so she spoke, "I don't know the exact number, but maybe around 25," she answered not looking at Brittany.

Brittany stopped them this time and pulled Santana to sit on the bank and pulled out a bottle of water each so they could take a break, she watched Santana and no matter how she tried to make eye contact with her she wouldn't.

"I bet you think I'm disgusting don't you," Santana broke the silence.

"Not at all," Brittany answered, placing her hand on Santana's knee, "hey," she started, "will you talk to me?" she asked softly, remember we agreed to talk about things and not lock them away,"

Santana turned to look at her slowly and when she did she was glad, because all she saw was understanding in her eyes; no judgment.

"I, erm used to sleep with guys to try and convince myself I was straight, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change the way I felt. I used to hate myself for having no feelings towards the boys I let do that to me, so I would just convince myself it was just that guy I wasn't into, so I worked my way pretty much through the football team and then any other random guys who were willing. I also used it as a cover with my friends, when they used to talk about sex with guys I would listen to find out what I was supposed to be feeling and what they said to make it more enjoyable but it never worked for me."

"Oh, Santana," Brittany whispered, rubbing her back, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, I wish I'd found you sooner," she cried.

"Its not your fault Britt, if I had met you sooner I probably wouldn't have been ready to open up to you and I definitely wouldn't of kissed you, I guess it's just part of my story." She answered quietly.

"Even so, I hate to think of you suffering like that, and it also makes my blood boil to think of them touching you," she huffed as Santana watched her become more flustered.

"Hey, it's fine, really, I never need to think about that now; I've got you, it all worked out in the end."

Brittany watched her face for any uncertainty or doubt and when she was satisfied she saw none, she took another drink from her bottle.

"What about you? What's your number?" Santana probed.

"two," Brittany confirmed, "Sam and a guy from my dance class."

"Were you in a relationship with the guy from dance class?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked out at the fields, focusing on the sound of trickling water she could hear, "No, we'd been on a few dates but it was nothing serious, we went to a dance meet in Florida and we hooked up, twice I think. He wanted more but I wasn't interested, it made dancing with him difficult afterwards but then he got a girlfriend and moved clubs."

Closing the lids on their drinks, they got to their feet and carried on walking, Brittany taking Santana's hand and swaying it back and forward, "next question?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, shoot," Santana smiled.

"What do you want to be doing in 5 years time?"

"Ooh, good question," Santana chimed, "definitely writing, maybe a travel writer or writing fiction, maybe incorporating photography somehow, I definitely want to move out of Lima, I want to be somewhere new." Santana finished, turning to Brittany to hear her answer.

"I have no doubt that's where you'll be San, surrounded by supportive people who see just how amazing you are," she smiled kissing her head.

"And you'll be one of them I hope," Santana just about whispered.

Bringing her hand up to kiss it, Brittany turned to her, "I hope so too," she hushed.

"What about you, what are your dreams?" Santana asked, intrigued.

"Well, I want to be dancing, maybe have done a tour by then, then when I'm ready to settle down I want to open up a dance studio, I'd love to teach classes to people just as enthused as I am," she sparkled as she spoke about it.

"That's settled then," Santana laughed, "Whilst you're touring, I'll do my travel writing at all the places you visit and then once we've finished, I'll write all my novels and you can open up a studio."

"Sounds perfect," Brittany laughed along looking over at the girl next to her, thinking how amazing that all sounded.

As they moved further around the corner, they started to walk higher and the sound of rippling water became more prominent.

Santana's eyes widen as she asked, "Is it a waterfall?"

Sensing Santana's excitement Brittany nodded. "It sure is; it's almost as pretty as you." She cooed.

Santana laughed and increased the pace.

"You'll be able to take lots of pictures, and then maybe you could write a story about it." Brittany spoke.

"Definitely," Santana smiled, "I already have the best idea for the super hot, bikini clad, main character." And then she aimed the camera at Brittany and snapped away whilst Brittany posed in silly positions making Santana giggle loudly.

"Race you to the top," Brittany squealed as she took off leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind her.

This was going to be fun, Santana thought as she followed Brittany's trail, picking up her discarded clothes along the way.

As she got to the top, Santana gasped at the most beautiful scene in front of her, she was stood at the bottom of a waterfall, which fell into a clear lagoon, palm trees surrounded it and the sound of the water hitting the rocks vibrated in her ears, what was more breath taking though, was the tall angel like blonde perched on a rock ready to jump in, she was dressing in a golden bikini, that almost matched the color of her wet hair.

Santana watched as her muscles flexed as she got ready to jump, Santana reached for her camera and caught the moment she sprang from the rock and then the moment just before she hit the water, she did it so elegantly, Santana's tummy fluttered just watching her.

When Brittany emerged from under the water she was beaming at Santana, calling her into the water.

Santana placed all her things down next to Brittany's and made her way to the edge of the water where Brittany was.

"Britt, it's so beautiful," she gasped, stepping in, not expecting the water to be as warm as it was.

"I can think of something more beautiful," Brittany whispered into her ear, bringing her closer so Santana could wrap her legs round her.

"I'm so glad you brought me here, it's so gorgeous." She said as she peered around over Brittany's shoulder. If it wasn't for the way Brittany's body felt pressed against her in the water Santana would of swam off to explore, but she couldn't, her heart beat frantically from the feel of Brittany's hands holding up her thighs.

Santana leaned back to capture Brittany's lips and she kissed her softly, sighing into her, making the most of the way her lips pressed against Brittany's.

She didn't think she'd ever been this happy. Brittany moved her lips to her neck and Santana lent back to give her better access, and even thought the water was warm, she still felt goose bumps rise on her skin and she shuddered at Brittany's touch.

Nobody had ever made her body react like this before, all these feelings were new; she was overwhelmed by it all. Usually when Puck kissed her or the other boys she'd been with, they were rough and sloppy, they weren't soft like Brittany's kisses.

Brittany seemed to want to capture the feel of Santana's lips just as much as she did, and when she did kiss her hard, it was passionate and filled with need, Santana slowed the kiss down so she could catch her breath.

"You ok?" Brittany asked sensing that she was thinking about something.

"Yeah, I'm great, honestly," she replied, "it's just, I get so caught up when kissing you, my body has never reacted like this before, my mind is swimming with feelings and my tummy is constantly flitting and I have this tightness between my legs that I don't know how to deal with." She answered honestly.

Brittany moved her hands to Santana's back and looked at her with so much gentleness, "you've never had an orgasm before?" she asked softly.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know?"

"Believe me, you would know baby," Brittany answered then kissed her on the cheek, "your body reacting that way, just means you are enjoying it, I get the butterfly's in my tummy too, every time I'm close to you, not just when I kiss you," she confirmed, watching Santana relax, "that's all completely normal, and the tightness between your legs means you are turned on."

Santana watched Brittany's face as she explained all this. "And you get all these feelings too?" she asked.

"Yes, but they are intensified with you." She answered honestly.

Santana smiled back at her and placed her face into her neck where the water lapped gently.

"Have you never touched yourself?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I tried once," Santana answered quietly but it didn't work. "I was never really bothered about it though, until I met you, now I can't stop thinking about it," Santana laughed.

"Want me to try?" Brittany asked, not sure if that was the right thing to say, "it'll make you feel better and then you won't worry about it so much," she spoke into Santana's neck.

Santana leaned back to look at her, "what if it won't work?" she asked and Brittany's heart leaped for her.

"Of course it will sweetheart, you just need to relax and think about the feeling, we don't have to try it now, maybe just think about it." She offered.

"No, I want to try it, I trust you," she smiled placing her head back into Brittany's neck.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Santana spoke into her neck.

"Ok, but if we do this I want you to look at me, I want you to see the trust in my face and know that I'll stop if you ask." Brittany explained.

Santana stayed buried in Brittany's neck for another minute before she brought her head up to face her. "Ok," she nodded.

Brittany brought her in for a kiss and let her hands stroke up and down her back, she felt Santana relax against her so she brought one hand down to stroke her thigh; Santana's breath caught in her throat as Brittany's fingers skimmed her hip.

Brittany leaned her body backwards so there was room for her to slide her hand between their bodies, and she ran a hand along the top of Santana's bikini bottoms, "are you ok?" she whispered against Santana's lips.

Santana nodded as "please Brittany," fell from her lips.

Kissing her one last time, Brittany let her hand slip beneath her bikini and she began circling her fingers around Santana's bundle of nervous.

Santana gasped at her touch and a moan ripped it's way up her throat, her head fell back and she slouched in Brittany's arm, Brittany watched the emotions flit across her face, as she got used to the feel of Brittany's hand against her.

Once Brittany was satisfied Santana was enjoying it, she increased the pace of her fingers, making bigger circles and pressing harder. "Look at me baby," she whispered, wanting to look at her face.

Santana lifted her head up and opened her eyes, as her breathing became more irregular, her eyes were hooded but Brittany could see how they had turned a darker brown, Brittany's own breath caught in her throat as she looked at Santana, "You are so beautiful" she shuddered.

Again increasing the pace and pressure of her fingers, Brittany watched Santana's need build, she could tell she was close but she was holding back. She lent forward to capture her lips and she pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth, giving her another sensation to think about.

Feeling Santana tense, Brittany leaned back to watch her. "It's ok to let go baby, I've got you," she hushed.

"I can't," Santana cried back.

"You can," Brittany encouraged, "let yourself feel it," and with that she pushed Santana over the edge.

She watched her body shudder as her back arched and her thighs pushed together around Brittany, she watched the high wash over her face and the shriek that flew from her mouth made Brittany's own core tighten, she continued circling her fingers until Santana's breathing returned to normal and then she peppered tiny kisses over her face, until Santana opened her eyes, smiling.

"wow," she gasped, "that was unreal, like the most intense feeling ever," she gushed with her cheeks red and her hair matted to her face.

"It was beautiful," Brittany whispered honestly, "you are beautiful," she continued.

"Thank you so much Brittany," Santana cried, "I'm so glad I'm not broken anymore."

"You were never broken Santana," Brittany laughed softly.

"Even so, I'm so glad it was you," Santana hummed into her neck.

"Me too," Brittany hushed smiling and bringing the girl closer.

_I'd love to hear what you think of this story!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you enjoy chapter 12!_

For the rest of the afternoon, the girls spent their time playing around in the water, jumping off rocks, having swimming races and water fights, it was the perfect afternoon and Santana had never wanted time to slow down as much as now.

They'd played and laughed until they were both tired and hungry. Luckily Brittany had packed some cheese and crackers in her bag and they ate them on the rocks with the sun shining down on them, they took turns feeding each other as they talked as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Once they finished they lay down, letting the suns rays warm them, they held hands and closed their eyes, relaxing; completely content in each other's company.

Santana smiled to herself thinking about what had happen between them earlier that day, she was still somewhat shocked that it had happened, but she wouldn't of changed it for the world, already she felt lighter and knowing that Brittany had made her feel that good confirmed in her mind that she had made the right decision in confessing all her feelings to Brittany.

Only one thing played on her mind though, now that Brittany had done it to her, she was worried about returning the favor, she was sure she would mess it up and wouldn't be able to make her feel good like other people had probably done before, she had no idea what to do, having zero experience in that region. _What if Brittany compared her to the other girls she'd been with? Or what if Brittany felt like she had to fake it to avoid hurting Santana's feelings_? _Or what if Santana did it completely wrong?_ So many thoughts drifted through her head.

She could feel her chest getting tighter as she panicked and her head begin to spin.

As if sensing something was wrong, Brittany raised her head to look at Santana, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Santana answered not opening her eyes.

Brittany turned to face her and began running her finger tips in a soothing motion up and down Santana's arm, "You were gripping my hand and your breathing got heavier," she explained, "what is it? Are you regretting what happened earlier?" she worried.

Opening her eyes and turning to face Brittany, she lay her head on her hand and looked at her, she leaned forward to push a piece of stray blonde hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek in the process, Brittany sighed into the touch.

"No way, Britt, I will never regret it, the way you made me feel, I'm going to remember it forever." She smiled.

"Then what is it?" Brittany questioned, rubbing her thumb in circles on Santana's wrist.

"It's stupid," Santana whispered and Brittany only just caught it because she was watching her lips.

"Don't say that, nothing you are feeling is stupid," she smiled encouragingly, "just tell me."

Looking up at Brittany she let her eyes flit across her face, finding nothing but support and patience there, she was torn, she wanted to tell her but she didn't want to admit about feeling nervous and inexperienced.

But as soon as Brittany stuck out her bottom lip and began pouting, she knew she had no choice, when the girl did that, it was basically game over; Brittany got what she wanted. Santana smiled to herself wandering when she became so whipped.

"Fine," she smiled, defenselessly, "but promise you won't laugh."

"I promise" Brittany nodded.

"I was just thinking about what you did to me and how unbelievably awesome it made me feel," she said, looking up at Brittany, "and I guess, it made me think that maybe if I did it to you, I wouldn't make you feel as good because I won't know what I'm doing and what if I hurt you or do something wrong or you don't like it….." she rambled, becoming more flustered.

"Hey," Brittany soothed, trying to get Santana to stop talking, "Hey," she repeated, grabbing Santana's chin so she could see her face. When Santana finally looked up at her, she continued, "that's crazy, you definitely have nothing to worry about in that department, I promise you," Brittany confirmed but still seeing doubt spread across Santana's face she continued, "you know how I know?" she questioned with a lazy smile, waiting for Santana to answer.

Santana shook her head, looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany brought Santana's hand to rest over her heart, "that's why," she spoke, "I get worked up just from being around you Santana, but when you touch me, God, it sends my heart racing like this," and Santana had to admit, Brittany's heart was racing. "So even the thought of you touching me down there, gets me all hot and dizzy," She blushed honestly. "And the rest, about you not knowing what to do, I'll help you, but I'm pretty sure you'll be more than fine doing it yourself, because seriously, even the idea of doing that with you, has me all worked up, I promise." And she lent forward and rubbed her nose against Santana's and smiled at her dopily.

Santana smiled at her, her own cheeks going red from Brittany's confession.

"You're so cute when you get all stressy about nothing," Brittany grinned, stroking her cheek.

Santana playfully hit Brittany's hand away from her cheek, hoping that what Brittany had said would in fact be true.

"Anyway, there's no rush," Brittany added.

"What do you mean?" Santana replied confused.

"I mean, for you, to, you know, return the favor," she blushed. "I want you to be completely comfortable with this, it's clearly a big thing to you, which means it is to me too, we don't have to rush it." She finished.

Santana closed her eyes thanking whoever was responsible for bringing Brittany into her life. "You are so amazing Brittany," she declared.

"I know," Brittany grinned, waving her fist in the air, causing Santana to laugh as she watched her. "But so are you," she added seriously, making Santana stop her laughing.

Leaning into her, Santana brought Brittany's lips to meet hers, moving softly against them, a moan slipped from one of them but it was hard to tell who it came from as they were so tightly entwined, both sliding their tongues into the others mouth, both tasting the cheese and crackers they had recently finished.

Santana jumped up leaving Brittany frowning at the lack of contact, she grinned mischievously at the blonde and then ran and jumped off the rock back into the lagoon, sending a huge splash Brittany's way!

Brittany's shriek vibrated through the trees and Santana's wicked laugh was soon drowned out by Brittany's sudden burst into the water after her, Santana started backing away as Brittany glided quickly through the water, tracking her down, Santana groaned in frustration as Brittany backed her against the rocks.

Brittany came up for air one last time before diving under towards Santana's legs, Santana giggled uncontrollably as Brittany gripped her ankles pulling her under to join her, Santana had no chance against Brittany's strength and found herself soon being attacked by Brittany's long fingers on her ribs, she fought to get free but Brittany wouldn't give up, finally bringing them both up for air, Brittany found Santana's mouth and kissed her hard, both laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry I got you wet," Santana smirked teasingly.

Brittany gasped at Santana's words, "you have no idea how wet you got me," she smirked back playing Santana's game.

Santana laughed bringing their lips back together as she wrapped her legs round Brittany's waist, Brittany held her up as she walked them back against the rocks, Santana moaned out when her back hit the rocks and she gripped around Brittany's waist tighter, a groan slipped from Brittany as Santana's hands wrapped round her neck bringing them closer together.

"Umm about all that I said about there being no rush," Brittany teased, as she groaned as Santana tensed her thighs around her again, "I was totally lying," and she faked having a heart attack from Santana's presence.

Santana threw her head back laughing at Brittany's drama. Brittany opened her eyes to watch Santana as her laugh caused her heart to really beat faster.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right? She asked, taking in Santana's wet curly hair, her long eye lashes and puffy lips from all their kissing, "you seriously take my breath away," she finished, watching Santana blush.

"Not as beautiful as you," Santana offered, looking back at the girl smiling.

Brittany huffed as Santana side-stepped her compliment, "I'm going to make you believe it you know?" Brittany whispered, "You're going to see how beautiful you are."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" Santana challenged.

"I don't know yet, but it's a crime that you don't know how awesome, sexy, beautiful and breath taking you are," Brittany said between kisses, bringing them back together.

They spent the next hour this way before they had to pack up and head back to camp; they had been gone most of the day, they didn't want the others questioning where they had been although Brittany was positive Sugar would cover for them.

They walked back towards camp, holding hands and chatting, Brittany even started rapping at one point, which had Santana in stiches, she was actually pretty good; Santana was impressed.

"What about you?" Brittany asked.

Santana frowned confused about what she was asking her, "what do you mean?" she asked back.

"Well, I know you can sing," Brittany answered, "beautifully in fact."

"How do you know that?" Santana replied.

"Well, I heard you, when I came to knock for you last week, you were singing a Kelly Clarkson song, and well, I was mesmerized by your voice, it was so full of soul," she said swinging their hands back and forth lightly.

Santana was quiet for a minute and Brittany had learnt not to push her, but to wait her out, she liked to think about things before she divulged what she was thinking, so Brittany waited patiently.

"I used to sing," Santana started, keeping her eyes straight ahead, "but then I stopped."

"Why?" Brittany asked intrigued.

"My parents told me I was wasting my time, that it wouldn't pay the bills in the future and to focus my time on my writing instead. I used to be apart of my glee club at my school but it drew too much attention to me, so I stopped altogether, I only ever sing when I'm alone now."

"That's sad San, you should share your voice; its so pretty." Brittany pouted.

Santana found herself laughing and brought her finger up to push Brittany's bottom lip back in her mouth, "put that lip back in there," she sang causing Brittany to laugh too, "you're going to cause a riot," she laughed.

"Do you want to sing? I mean you didn't mention it in your five year plan." Brittany remembered.

"I don't know, I mean, sure I enjoy it, but writing is my passion, if I had to choose, I'd choose writing."

"But why do you have to choose?" Brittany defended, "you should be able to do both."

"Yeah, I guess, but don't worry, if I feel like singing I will ok? It's not another challenge you need to take on to make me happy ok?" she nudged leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and before they knew it, Brittany was pressed up against a tree and Santana was flat against her with her arms round her neck, they were lost in each others kisses and didn't hear the sound of broken twigs or the breath of a person running towards them until it was too late, they pulled back to see a startled Mike looking at them.

Santana stepped back and stumbled but Brittany was quick to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her. All three of them stood still for a minute; just Santana's breathing could be heard.

"Mike," Brittany greeted, her voice higher than usual.

"Hey," he answered, not sure what else to say, he looked from one girl to the other and back again, he watched how Santana looked panicked and upset and how she gripped onto Brittany's wrist, and how the other girl looked down at her nervously and then back at Mike.

"We were, erm, just heading back to camp," Brittany explained, eyeing Mike, hoping that he wouldn't ask questions.

"Sure," he replied, "I'm just getting an afternoon run in before dinner," he mumbled, "so, I best be off, I'm trying to beat my time," he smiled.

"Cool, ok see you at dinner," Brittany answered looking at a silent Santana who was busy staring at the floor.

Mike turned and carried on running and Santana sank to the floor leaning against the tree, Brittany sat down too, pulling her against her.

"You ok?" she asked attentively.

"Yeah," she croaked, "I just wasn't really ready for that, it took me by surprise; do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't, Mike's a good guy, he'll probably ask me about it but I don't even think he'll even tell Tina, I'll talk to him though, explain everything."

Santana slouched into her further, "I know we can't hide forever, I just thought it would be easier than this you know, I'm sorry Brittany."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, stop worrying. Come on, lets get back to camp."

Pulling her up they both walked back towards camp, both sad that they felt their special day had been ruined. Santana had her arms crossed over her chest instead of swinging in Brittany's hand, she hated herself for it but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Brittany seemed to understand though as she didn't question it. As they came to the huts, they stopped, both unsure of what to do now, Brittany looked at her watch, seeing that they had an hour until dinner, having only eaten cheese and crackers since breakfast she was starving, "do you want to meet up before dinner?" she asked, hoping Santana would say yes.

"Sure," Santana smiled, "I'm going to go shower and catch up with my journal, maybe knock for me when you're ready to leave?"

"Ok," Brittany breathed, feeling sad for the first time that day, she didn't want to be apart for the next hour, but knew Santana needed some time to think about things. "I'll see you in a little while," she smiled, turning towards her hut.

"Hey Britt," she heard and turned back around to face Santana. "I had the best day, thank you," she whispered.

It warmed Brittany's heart to hear that and she found herself grinning back. "Me too," she answered and she watched Santana turn and head over to her own hut.

Opening the door to her own hut, Brittany found Sugar reading on her bed, she put down the book when she saw Brittany enter the room.

"Hey Britt, how was your romantic date?" she smirked.

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Sugar and flopped down on the bed next to her, lying on her belly holding her face up in her hands.

"It was amazing," she gushed.

"Ok, you have to spill, tell me everything," Sugar pleaded.

Brittany laughed, "I'm not a girl who kiss and tells," she teased.

"Since when?" Sugar deadpanned.

"Since now," she smiled.

"Oh you mean now that it means something," and she lent forward to squeeze Brittany's cheeks, "Aww Britt-Britt's in love," she sang.

"Get off," Brittany laughed as Sugar started making kissing noises. "Shut up," she giggled finally getting Sugar to stop and sit back down.

"So you're not going to tell me anything?" she asked frowning watching Brittany glow as she thought back over the day.

"It was so good Shug," Brittany started, forgetting about not telling her anything. "We walked up to the waterfall and on the way we chatted and found out lots about each other, she's really into photography as well as writing and she's really talented, like really talented, you should of seen the way she lit up when she talked about it."

Sugar giggled, "I guess a lot like you are when talking about her," she pointed out.

Brittany felt her cheeks blush at the realization that Sugar was probably right, "anyway," she continued "we had the whole, 'how many people have you slept with talk' which was interesting and then we got to the waterfall…."

"Wait, wait, you're not going to tell me what she said?" Sugar interrupted.

"No, it's personal, you don't need to know that," Brittany confirmed to a frowning Sugar. "Anyway," she repeated showing she was annoyed that Sugar had interrupted her, "we swam, we jumped off rocks, we had water fights and I pretty much laughed the entire time, except when we were kissing," she finished.

"Sound's perfect," Sugar commented as Brittany beamed. "But there's something you're not telling me," knowing Brittany was a bad liar, Sugar continued to probe, "what else happened?"

Brittany laughed, "just leave it Sugar, I've told you all you need to know," and she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine," Sugar huffed, sensing defeat.

"Oh there was something else that happened actually," Brittany remembered.

Perking up, Sugar leaned forward to listen.

"When we were walking back, we somehow ended up kissing against a tree," Sugar smirked at this bit of information, "and before we knew it Mike was stood in front of us, staring open mouthed,"

"Oh no," Sugar gasped, sensing Santana wouldn't of liked that very much, "what did he say? Why was he there? It sounds rather pervy"

Rolling her eyes at Sugar's last comment she filled her in. "Well nothing really, I sort of explained we were walking back to camp," Sugar snorted causing Brittany to roll her eyes again, "and he said he was out running and needed to go because he was trying to beat his time."

"And what did Santana do?"

Brittany rolled over onto her back and starred up at the ceiling, "not much, she stumbled and I caught her, her breathing got heavy and then she stayed silent the whole time, looking at the ground," she closed her eyes remembering the scene. "Once Mike had gone, she was ok, well she didn't freak out at least," Brittany finished.

"So how did you leave it with her? Has she gone back to her hut to freak out?" Sugar asked.

Brittany rolled back over so she could look at Sugar, "no I don't think so, I mean she said she wanted to shower and catch up on her journal, but I don't think in a bad way, I think she just wants to catch her breath almost,"

"Yeah I guess, it makes sense," Sugar nodded. "What about you Britt, how do you feel about it all?" Sugar asked and watched the joy leap across Brittany's face.

"I just can't get enough of her," she grinned, "I just feel really happy Shug, I mean sure if it wasn't such a secret I would feel a lot better but this is new to her, I have to except that and I do, it's just…." And she paused.

"What? What is it?" Sugar asked.

Sighing, Brittany hushed, "I just want to show her off to the world, I want everyone to know she's mine."

"Aww Britt, they will be do, soon I'm sure, but for now, don't worry about that, she needs to get there by herself, just be patient."

"I am," Brittany confirmed, "I really am,"

Sugar lent forward and squeezed her hands, "well I'm always here to listen if you want to talk ok? Even if you are keeping the good stuff to yourself," she frowned.

"Thanks Shug, I appreciate it." Brittany answered before finding out all about Sugars day.

/

After she had showered and changed, Santana dropped down onto her bed and pulled her journal out of her bag, she hadn't had a chance to write all day and so much had happened. She grabbed her pen and began to fill the pages, starting with last night; how Brittany had reacted to the letters, to Brittany becoming her girlfriend and how they had spent the night in the tree house together.

Santana grinned the whole time she wrote about it, thinking about the moment Brittany climbed into the tree house, her tear stained face and the way she jumped into Santana's arms when she saw her, Santana could hardly believe it had happened, she wrote and wrote, filling pages with her thoughts and feelings about the night.

Stopping to flex her fingers as she had been gripping the pen too tightly, eager to get everything down onto paper, Santana thought back to when Mike had caught her kissing Brittany, she let the scene play over in her mind and for the moments glance she had given Mike she didn't see any sort of repulsion on his face, just shock, she thinks. Even so, she hopes he won't tell anyone because in an ideal world, her and Brittany will tell everyone when she's ready.

Thinking back to Brittany she hoped that incident hadn't ruined their day together, apart from that part, it had literally been amazing from start to finish. Her core tightened as her mind flashed back to the way Brittany touched her, so gently and loving but also totally hot at the same time.

Grabbing her phone to check the time, she sees she has a text message and her heart flips as she hopes it's from Brittany. However, when she opens it, she sees its from her Mami; curious to see what she has to say she opens the message and reads;

_Hi Santana, hope camp is ok and you are having fun and making friends, well nice ones anyway. Papi and I are in New York. Love you xxxx_

Reading the message again she decides not to respond right now, _let them actually wonder about me for a change,_ she thought.

Looking at the time, she hid her journal under her pillow and found her shoes, anxious to see Brittany but scared to see Mike.

She went round to Brittany's hut and knocked, Sugar answered and let her in. Brittany was lying on her bed, but sat up quickly when she saw Santana.

"Hi," she greeted smiling at the brunette girl, she looked over her face, trying to read her thoughts but when Santana smiled back, she relaxed. "I'll just get my shoes."

"Cool," Santana replied sitting down whilst she waited. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked when she found Sugar staring at her.

"You look different," Sugar answered with a smirk, "you enjoy your trip to the waterfall?" she asked coyly.

Looking over at Brittany to see whether she had told Sugar about earlier, she finds Brittany shaking her head slightly, and therefore Santana's shoulders drop in relief and she turned back to Sugar. "Yes I did, it was gorgeous, what did you get up to?" she asked.

"I like what you did there," Sugar pointed; "how you changed the subject. Interesting." She smirked.

"Leave her alone Sugar!" Brittany demanded, "Santana ignore her, she's just mad that I won't tell her every little detail about our day, so now she's convinced I'm hiding something." Brittany finished rolling her eyes.

Santana laughed as Sugar narrowed her eyes at Brittany.

"I'm just saying, I helped get you love birds together, I deserve to know the juicy details." Sugar answered back with narrow eyes.

"No you don't" Santana laughed, "all you need to know is that we had fun, it was a great day." She smiled smugly.

"ergh, whatever," Sugar laughed, "just be careful ok? Remember to use condoms," she replied laughing at her own remark.

Smirking Santana and Brittany both picked up a pillow and flung it at Sugar, Santana's hit her in the tummy and Brittany's in the head, both girls cheered as Sugar shrieked dramatically, until all girls were laughing.

"Let's go," Sugar suggested, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "A few of us thought we could go up to the hilltop after dinner for some drinks for your birthday Britt, seems as you where 'busy' last night," she smirked. "You two love birds up for that?"

Brittany looked over at Santana who shrugged her shoulders suggesting she was up for it. "Sure," Brittany replied, "sounds fun."

Whilst Sugar rummaged under her bed to find her shoes, Santana lent in for a hug from Brittany. "You sure you want to go for drinks with the others? We can just come back here if you want?" Brittany suggested.

"No, it's cool, I could do with a drink actually," she smiled, "but I was wondering whether you wanted to sleep in the tree house again tonight, the blankets are still up there and…"

"Why are you blushing?" Brittany queried whilst her eyes darted around Santana's face.

"Well, erm, I've been thinking," Santana started and then stopped, looking back up at Brittany, "I umm, want to, you know, umm try and return the favor, if you know, you want." She stuttered.

_Let me know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hope you enjoy!_

Brittany eyed Santana carefully, frowning at her words.

"You do?" Brittany asked, searching her face for doubts.

"I definitely do," Santana smiled up at the taller girl and reached out for her hand, "I'm ready." She confirmed.

Brittany wasn't sure why Santana had suddenly changed her mind but she didn't want to talk about it in front of Sugar, so she lent in to place a kiss on Santana's cheek and whispered into her ear, "ok, lets sleep in the tree house but lets talk about it once we're there?" She suggested.

"Sure," Santana smiled.

/

The three girls walked down to dinner together and sat down to join the others; there were a few new faces tonight, which made Santana glad she still didn't have to share her hut with anyone. She sat close to Brittany listening to her chat to the others, her voice bringing calm over Santana.

Rachel came and sat next to Santana and started telling her how disappointed she was that Santana had not come to find her this evening and listen to her sing, Santana once again stared at her as though she had three heads and told her as politely as she could, because she didn't want Brittany to see her being horrible, that she had been busy and not long got back into camp. As soon as she said it she knew Rachel was going to ask more questions.

"Where have you been all this time?" she queried, actually sounding worried, "Because you shouldn't just go wandering off into the trees by yourself if you don't know the layout, you could get lost or even worse, dehydrated and then eaten by birds," she continued, not even stopping for breath, "about 4 years back there was this girl that came here and she wandered off in the middle of the night and she got lost and….. "

Once again Santana found herself frowning at Rachel, her forehead creasing. She was actually the most dramatic person Santana had ever met; she watched the way she used her hands to exaggerate her point, Santana found her mind drifting.

Finally realizing that Rachel had actually stopped talking and she was waiting for an answer, Santana found herself mumbling.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Realizing she couldn't lie, Santana told her she'd been to the waterfall.

"Oh, who with?" she asked.

"Brittany showed me," she confirmed "I wanted to take some pictures and Brittany said it was really pretty so she took me there." She answered.

"Well if you like taking pictures, I'd be happy to pose for you, I will need a portfolio for my auditions in a few weeks so maybe I could practice with you before my Daddies take me to a professional studio in New York." She gushed, already getting excited. "I can do a range of facial expressions and poses."

"Well I actually take scenery shots, not people," Santana pressed, trying to get out of it.

"Well you can practice on me, and I'll sign the copies for you." She answered getting up and going to talk to Mrs. Motta.

"What the hell just happened?" she cried turning to Brittany.

"Sounds like you just signed up to take pictures of Rachel Berry," she smirked, then realizing something her smile faded, "She better keep her clothes on, I don't wanna be the jealous girlfriend so soon," she deadpanned leaving Santana open mouthed.

"Too right she'll be keeping her clothes on," she hushed, now dreading it even more, "You don't think she'll want to do that do you?"

"Of course not, I was just kidding," Brittany smirked laughing at Santana's worried look.

"Geez Britt, I was actually really scared then, I thought I was gonna be scared for life," she uttered, hitting Brittany in the arm, "There is no way I'm taking nude pictures of Berry."

"Good," Brittany deadpanned rubbing her arm; "I will be the only one you'll be taking nude pictures of."

Santana found her breath catching again at the thought of Brittany's words. Looking up at the blonde girl she saw that sparkle in her eyes again, the one she got when she was winding Santana up.

"You should see your face again," she laughed, pointing at Santana's blushed cheeks.

"You have gotta stop doing that to me," Santana laughed, poking Brittany in the ribs this time, making her jump.

Santana looked up to find Mike's eyes on her and Brittany, she shifted in her seat and shuffled a little away from Brittany and continued eating her dinner, Brittany followed Santana's eyes and looked to Mike too, he offered her a smile and a small nod of the head to her, implying he wanted to talk to her over by the sinks.

Grabbing her plate, Brittany rose and walked over to join him.

"Hey Mike," she greeted as she got nearer.

"Hey Britt," he answered, "I, um, feel a bit awkward about before, I erm, didn't mean to interrupt you guys," he stuttered, looking over at Santana who was still sat at the table. "I had no idea you guys were, erm, you know," he blushed.

Brittany was amused by the way Mike was stumbling around his words, she placed a hand on his arm, "Mike it's find, you don't need to be embarrassed, we would just appreciate it if at the moment you could keep what you saw to yourself, Santana's not comfortable with people knowing yet and we're just starting out so we wanna keep it to ourselves."

"Oh, umm sure," Mike answered, "Of course, I won't say anything," he blushed; "so is it serious?" he wondered offering her a smile.

Brittany found her own cheeks getting warmer, she couldn't fight the huge grin that grew as she looked from Mike over to Santana. "Yeah, I hope so," she gushed, "it's early days, and this is all new to her but I like her so much," she giggled turning back to Mike.

"I can tell by that big grin on your face," he teased.

"Well, thanks for keeping it to yourself," she blushed and went to turn away.

"Erm, Britt," he spoke suddenly sounding uncomfortable, making her turn back to him, "I think you should know something," and he paused, "erm, Sam and Finn have some sort of bet going," he stopped again, looking her in the eye, Brittany frowned at him waiting for him to continue, "it's about Santana," he paused watching the realization on her face.

"What is the bet?" she asked as her head spun at the prospect of those two goons wanting to get their hands on her girlfriend.

"First one to sleep with her gets 50 bucks," he cringed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked outraged, "they put a price on her."

"Yeah," Mike answered, hating the way Brittany's face was screwed up in disgust, "I tried to stop them, it started as a joke, but somehow it escalated into a bet and well, they're both up for it," he finished looking over to the table where Santana sat and he groaned.

Brittany turned around too and her eyes immediately fell to Santana who was now sat sandwiched between Finn and Sam.

Before Mike could stop her, Brittany was marching back over to her seat which was now occupied by Finn, she felt her body tighten in anger at the thought of what the two boys were doing, her body temperature rose dramatically in the 20 steps it took her to reach the table.

When she got there, she found herself reaching for Santana's plate which she was still eating from and picked it up to take it over to the bin.

"What the hell Britt?" Finn shouted as he watched Brittany walk back over and grab Santana's arm to get her to stand up, "we were talking," he finished.

Santana was confused by what was happening, she could tell that Brittany was mad about something, but she wasn't sure what had caused it.

"I think you are finished talking," Brittany answered Finn, turning to Sam too, "I can't believe you guys," she frowned, pulling Santana over the bench next to her.

All three of them were frowning back at her now, Sam and Finn having no idea she knew about the bet and Santana completely lost about the whole conversation.

"Sugar, are you finished?" she asked in a tone that suggested she wanted Sugar to be.

"Sure," Sugar answered, also confused about what was happening, she emptied her half eaten plate into the bin and joined Santana and Brittany.

Brittany stalked ahead into the trees, still with a hold on Santana's hand, who jogged to keep up with her.

Sugar followed behind them wandering what had caused the sudden change in Brittany's behavior.

"Britt, what is going on?" Santana asked looking back at Sugar who just shrugged.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I just wanted to get away from there." She stormed, still not slowing down.

Santana tugged on her arm to get her to stop and face her, when she did, she noticed how Brittany's eyes weren't shinning, the smile which usually always greeted her was replaced by a trembling bottom lip.

"Hey," Santana soothed, rubbing her thumb softly on Brittany's hand, "what is it?" she thought back to how Brittany was just talking to Mike and her own forehead began to crease. "Is it Mike? Did he say something to you? Did he upset you?" she questioned, suddenly feeling her own anger build, "I'm going to kick his ass," she stormed, turning back towards camp.

"No!" Brittany shouted, "it wasn't Mike, well, it was something he said, but he was trying to help," she rambled.

"Britt," Sugar soothed, "tell us who has gotten you so upset," and she pulled Brittany down to the ground and all three girls sat, Santana and Sugar looking at Brittany expectantly.

"I don't want to tell you," Brittany whispered, watching the way Santana's thumb rubbed her hand.

"Well you have no choice," Santana answered, "because unless you tell me who has upset you, I'm going to go all Lima heights around here, I'm going to go back into that camp and drag Mike here until he tells me everything I want to know." She paused looking at Brittany. "Tell me Britt, who has upset you?"

Santana felt her own anger start to take over her body, she felt agitated seeing Brittany like this, she felt responsible for her, if Brittany was upset, Santana needed to do something.

Brittany looked up at Santana, shocked by the worry she saw in her face, she could tell she was angry by the way Spanish words fell quietly from her mouth, they weren't any Brittany had heard before.

"Brittany," Santana spoke again, "tell me and I'll make them pay."

Brittany stared at her confused about who was going to pay and how much.

"She means she will make them answer for what they've done Britt," Sugar explained seeing the confusion on her face, "come on, we can help, if we know why you are so worked up."

Brittany eyed them both carefully, her girlfriend and her best friend, both sat before her with nothing but worry in their eyes.

"Fine." Brittany gave in, "Mike told me that Sam and Finn have a bet going to see who can sleep with Santana first; the winner gets $50."

She looked up to gage Santana's reaction.

Her jaw was set tight and her eyes were narrowed and her whole body posture seemed tense, Brittany reached out her hand and rubbed Santana's knee, this seemed to knock Santana out of her trance and she met Brittany's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered.

"It's not your fault," Santana answered without feeling.

"I can't believe them," Sugar uttered, "only $50."

"Sugar!" Brittany spoke outraged, "that is not helping."

"She has a point," Santana commented, "they obviously thought it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Hey, don't think like that, they are just stupid boys," Brittany answered, unsure of what to say.

"I reckon we teach them a lesson," Sugar suggested.

"What do you mean?" Brittany queried, unsure if she liked the sound of that.

"You mean like lead them both on and then take the money?" Santana asked smirking.

"uh huh," Sugar laughed.

"What? No," Brittany demanded, "I don't want you anywhere near them, what if they try something?" Brittany cried.

"Hey, it's fine Britt, I can handle them." Santana assured her.

"That's not the point, I don't want to have to share you with them, I don't want to have to watch you with them." She cried.

"She has a point," Sugar agreed, "ok, we need another plan."

"What about if we play tricks on them, make them suffer that way?" Brittany suggested.

"Ooh, I like that," Santana smirked, "do they share a hut?" she asked.

"Yes," Sugar answered, "why? What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we can have a little bit of fun at there expense," she smirked, "does your mum have a copy of all the keys?" she asked.

"Yeah, she keeps them in a cupboard in her room, I guess I could swipe it whilst she's still at dinner but we'd have to be quick," she said looking at her watch.

"Ok, let's go then." Santana answered holding out her hand to pull Brittany up.

/

Once Sugar had the key the three girls crept along to the hut in question, Sugar decided to stay outside as lookout whilst Brittany and Santana entered the hut, it was still light outside so they didn't need to turn the light on.

"What do you have in mind?" Brittany asked.

"I reckon lets take all of their underwear," she suggested.

"But that mean's we have to touch it," Brittany said wrinkling up her face.

Picking up a pair of soccer gloves which were on the side, Santana put them on and held them up to show Brittany, "pass that bag, we can put them in there," she suggested.

As Santana was filling the bag, Brittany found Sam's phone on the side, she picked it up and unlocked it, remembering the 4 digit code he always used.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm going to swap the names in his phone," she explained as she deleted the name Rachel Berry and typed in Mom.

"Not just a pretty face are you," Santana smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, let's do one more thing," Brittany said looking around the room, her eyes fell to Finn's shoes on the floor, "I have an idea, pass me that tissue up there," she asked picking up both shoes.

She tore some off and began molding it to the shape of the front of the shoes, pushing them inside, "we did this to my grandpa once," she laughed, "when he got up in the morning his shoes didn't fit, he thought his feet has grown over night, it was the funniest thing ever," she laughed.

Santana laughed along too as she watched Brittany imagining Finn's reaction in the morning, she picked up the bag she had packed the underwear in and made sure the phone was where Sam had left it as Brittany finished the second shoe.

"Guys, quick, I can hear someone coming." Sugar hissed, banging on the window.

Both girls scurried out of the hut quickly and Sugar locked the door and they made their way back to Mrs. Motta's hut to return the key.

"You feel better now?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"You were so angry Britt, I thought your head was going to burst," Sugar laughed looking over at her.

"I guess just the thought of them thinking about Santana in that way made me really mad," she admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about," Santana comforted her, "it would never happen, no matter what they tried."

Brittany just sighed, remembering Mike's words. "They're both really up for it." She hadn't told Sugar and Santana that part; she didn't think it would help.

"Don't worry about it Britt, ok? We've got them back now, the next time they talk to me I'll make it clear again I'm not interested and they are wasting their time."

"Yeah, I guess," she pouted, pulling Santana in for a hug as they stood inside Mrs. Motta's hut, "I just hate them thinking about you in that way, only I'm aloud to do that," and she placed a kiss just below Santana's earlobe making her shudder.

"Oh is that right?" Santana smirked tightening the hug, "you think about me in that way huh?"

"Totally," Brittany winked.

"Guys, I'm right here," Sugar groaned as the two got lost starring at each other, "guys, seriously, lets go," and she tugged at Brittany's arm to drag them out.

The girls walked back down towards camp, as they approached the dinner area Sugar got a text from Joe, she read it and then turned to the girls, "hey guys, you mind if I go and meet Joe?" she asked.

"Sure," Brittany answered, "have fun, oh, I won't be home tonight, so cover for us." She replied bringing Sugar in for a hug, "thanks for helping calm me down before," she whispered.

"No problem," Sugar answered, nodding at Santana, "enjoy your sleep over," she smirked and turned to go.

/

Santana and Brittany made their way up to the tree house; luckily they didn't bump into anyone on the way. Brittany held the ladder again whilst Santana climbed up, making the most of the view.

"Don't think I don't know your game, Miss Pierce," Santana laughed as she reached the top.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brittany laughed back.

"Pretending to be all chivalrous by holding the ladder and letting me go first, when all you're really doing is perving on me," she laughed as she pulled Brittany inside the tree house.

Brittany fell on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips, "I wasn't perving, I was appreciating," she giggled, "anyway, it's my right as your girlfriend," she confirmed as Santana raised her brow.

"Oh, interesting," Santana hushed as Brittany kissed her neck, "what other rights do you have?"

"Lots," Brittany answered against Santana's neck.

Santana's head rolled back, giving Brittany better access and Brittany took the chance to nibble on her ear lobe as she pushed her body flush against Santana's.

Santana's hands came up to rub Brittany's back, one finding it's way into Brittany's hair as she wriggled underneath her as Brittany's kisses became more insistent.

"Britt," she groaned as Brittany sucked on her pulse point and she felt Brittany smirk against her.

Wanting the upper hand, she quickly flipped them so now Brittany was on her back, Santana lay above her, letting her eyes roam down her body, "You're so beautiful Britt," she whispered as her fingers trailed the exposed bit of skin above her shorts.

Leaning down, she brought their lips together and as the kiss got hotter, hands began to wander, Brittany's hands slipped under Santana's top and trailed up her back, her nails brushing gently, causing Santana's breath to catch.

She focused on trailing her kisses down Santana's neck and down to her collarbone; she kissed, sucked and nibbled her way along, savoring the taste of Brittany's skin, she let her hands wander down to the bottom of her vest top and she hooked her fingers under and began to pull it up, as Brittany sat up to help her she looked into Santana's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as Santana brought her top over her head.

"Yes," she spoke, her voice steady, "I want to do this," she smiled, bringing Brittany's wrist to her lips and she kissed her way up her arm to her shoulder, she repeated the action with her other arm and then sat up and let her eyes flicker across Brittany's torso, her heart beat sped as she eyed the black lacy bra Brittany wore.

She brought her lips to the swell of her breasts and gently kissed, sending butterflies through Brittany's stomach, her hands wandered along Brittany's abs, stroking along each ridge of her ribs; she followed with her lips.

"San," slipped from Brittany's lips in a moan.

Santana hesitantly cupped her breasts over Brittany's bra and they both moaned, she began to massage them with her palm, in circles, they felt so soft to her.

"Can I?" she croaked, asking if she could remove her bra.

"Of course," Brittany croaked back, completely lost in the moment.

Santana's hands found the clasp on the back and she popped it open and gently pulled the straps down Brittany's arms as the bra fell away.

She felt her core tighten as she took in Brittany's pale pink nipples, they were perfect, her hands found their way back to her breasts and this time she played with her nipples, first her right then her left, Santana was totally mesmerized with them.

Brittany pulled her back down to kiss her as Santana kept her hands on her breasts, causing Brittany to moan into her mouth.

After a few minutes of this, both girls were panting. Santana steadied herself and moved down Brittany's body, placing kisses as she passed.

Looking back up at Brittany one more time, her hands snapped open the button on Brittany's shorts, her heart was definitely hammering in her chest now, and butterflies danced their way along her tummy.

She hooked her fingers in the side and pulled them down, to the sound of Brittany's heavy breathing, she was greeted by matching black lacy panties and Santana had to fight every urge not to moan out loud at the sight, she stroked her finger tips up the inside of Brittany's thighs as she got nearer to the crease of her hip bone.

"San," Brittany husked, her voice all raspy.

Santana turned her head to her and they both smiled, Santana reaching up to hold Brittany's hands, "You're so beautiful," she repeated, taking in her milky skin, it was so soft and warm under her hand.

"You take my breath away Britt," she spoke, her voice all raspy too, as her fingertips grazed over Brittany's core.

Brittany sucked in a mouth full of air as she gasped at the pressure of Santana's hand on her core.

Santana was shocked by how wet Brittany was, her juices had soaked into her panties and Santana found herself running her index finger the whole length of Brittany.

Brittany closed her eyes at the sensation, she was totally at Santana's mercy, her core was getting tighter along with every minute and she knew just how wet she was as she could feel her panties beginning to stick to her.

Santana watched Brittany's face, the pleasure flitting over her, her chest rising and falling quicker than normal and she gripped Santana's hand that little bit tighter.

Not being able to wait any longer, Santana peeled Brittany's panties all the way down her legs as Brittany kicked off her shoes.

Now Santana's cheeks really warmed up, eyeing the naked girl she couldn't believe the sight before her, Brittany was perfect.

Santana moved forward next to Brittany's right hip and brought her hand up to her core.

"If I do something wrong…" she started but Brittany hushed her.

"You won't," Brittany soothed, "you're doing everything right," Brittany hitched as her voice caught.

Nodding her head, Santana opened Brittany's legs a little, she looked down and suddenly found her own core throbbing as she took in Brittany's small mound of hair, her pink lips and throbbing clit all needing attention.

She took her time running her fingers up Brittany's core again, watching Brittany's face for her reactions. She had her eyes closed, her mouth parted and hands were gripping at the blanket beneath her.

"Tell me what you want," Santana whispered.

Knowing that Santana was nervous, Brittany opened her eyes and found Santana's, "what you're doing feels amazing, anything you do to my bundle of nerves, like I did to you or my clit will feel great," she confirmed.

"Ok," Santana answered, amazed by the way her fingers were covered in Brittany's juices. She started tracing circles like Brittany had done to her and the effect it seemed to be having on Brittany gave Santana confidence, she let her fingers trickle down to her clit and she pressed down on it with her thumb which caused Brittany's body to tense and a shriek fell from her lips.

Smiling down, watching her hand, Santana felt good, she continued her rhythm she had built up but she could tell Brittany needed more, so she slowly pushed one finger inside Brittany.

"Santanaaaa" Brittany groaned as Santana pushed in further, moving in and out of her.

All Santana could focus on was how hot and sticky Brittany felt around her finger, the sensation was breath taking and she had to cross her legs to ease the throbbing she was feeling.

She pushed a second finger inside Brittany and she felt Brittany grinding down into her, taking this as a sign, Santana built up the speed and pressure, pushing in a little harder and faster.

Brittany started gasping, Santana's name falling from her lips, Santana watched as the girl crumbled after one more thrust, her body shuddered, her thighs tightened, her forehead creased and a long drawn out groan fell from her lips, Santana felt her fingers being tightened by Brittany's walls and she had never felt more happy in her life.

She watched Brittany still as the layer of sweat on her tummy glistened in the sunset.

She gently pulled her fingers out and moved up next to Brittany where she pulled her into her arms, she kissed her hair as she rocked her until Brittany's breathing was back to normal.

"Was that ok?" she asked quietly as Brittany curled into her side.

"Are you kidding?" Brittany laughed, "did you not just see what you did to me?" she looked up to find Santana's eyes, "it was amazing, you were amazing," she confirmed, kissing her on the lips, "You sure you've not done that before?" she teased.

Santana laughed, "I've definitely never done anything like that before."

"Wow," Brittany gushed, still feeling the after effects of her orgasm.

"I want to make you feel like that forever," Santana whispered, burying her face in Brittany's neck.

"Me too," Brittany replied, hugging her tighter.

_Let me know if you liked it!_


	14. Chapter 14

They lay wrapped up in each other for a long time afterwards, Santana's fingers trickling along Brittany's bare skin, her mind drifting back over the day. Today had been a turning point for her, so much had happened, but also so many feelings, new feelings had developed, all thanks to this amazing girl she had in her arms.

Brittany stirred next to her, lifting her chin, angling her lips towards Santana. An easy smile graced her lips and the tender look in her eyes made Santana's breath hitch silently.

This girl, her girl…..wow, she still couldn't believe it.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany whispered, against her neck.

Santana couldn't fight the smile that appeared from the way Brittany's breath hit against her neck, hot but soft at the same time.

She tangled her fingers into Brittany's and dropped a kiss onto her nose, "you, of course," she confessed, a tint of pink making an appearance at her cheeks.

Brittany smiled catching Santana blushing and pressed further, "umm, really? Tell me more," she smiled planting an open mouthed kiss against Santana's jaw.

Santana shivered at the touch and turned onto her side leaning on her elbow so she could look at Brittany, she continued tracing patterns on her arms and followed the path of freckles, which she had grown to love.

She stayed silent for a minute, her eyes following her fingers over Brittany until she tilted her head to find Brittany looking at her, watching her intently.

"Thank you," she whispered

"For what?" Brittany asked back, stopping Santana's fingers and wrapping them up in her own.

Again Santana was quiet for a minute, "hey," Brittany whispered, giving her hand a slight squeeze, "you can tell me anything you know."

"I know," Santana smiled back, "it's just, I don't know how to explain it," her voice grew lighter as she fought for words, "you've opened my eyes, I guess," she tried. "Like, I see the sky is blue now, I hear and appreciate the way the birds sing and chirp in the morning, you know? The small things, things I never thought about or I guess took the time to notice before."

Brittany stayed quiet, letting Santana talk, she listened intently; happy that Santana was finally opening up.

"When I'm with you." She continued, looking up into Brittany's eyes, "I can actually feel my heart beat, but I can relax, I mean my body relaxes, like it's not so tense and I find myself sitting up straighter, with enthusiasm I guess, which apart from in my writing or photography, I've lacked."

Santana stopped talking again, wanting to choose her words correctly, "I've found enthusiasm for myself, my own happiness, your happiness," she answered sincerely, "I would do anything to see that smile of yours Britt, whatever it took, I'd do it, because when you look at me that way, with that smile, I feel like I've done something right."

"Ah, San," Brittany gasped; bringing Santana's hand to her lips so she could plant soft kisses there. "You've done it all yourself baby, and I'm proud of you in so many ways, but it's all down to you." She added, kissing her hand again, "you've opened yourself up to me in so many ways, let go of old habits, made memories," she smirked, "you opened your heart up to me in those letters you wrote, you asked me to be your girlfriend, it was all you San, all you needed was someone to show you how worthy you are and how loveable you are." She smiled as Santana looked at her.

Tears gathered in the corners of Santana's eyes as she processed Brittany's words, "I didn't need 'someone,' I needed you," she cried out as a tear rolled down her cheek which Brittany caught with the pad of her thumb, rubbing it away softly.

"Well I'm glad it was me San, I wouldn't want it any other way, you're all I want," she whispered, leaning in to kiss another tear that dropped down Santana's cheek.

"I just feel scared, Britt, I feel too much for you having only known you such a short time,"

"Say's who?" Brittany asked, "who says how much you are allowed to feel about me, there is no time limit on feelings San, we can't control them," she whispered, "only you know how you feel, you don't have to be scared, we are taking it slow."

As soon as she said it they both burst out laughing looking down at Brittany's naked body, "ok, maybe not in all areas, but in terms of trying to measure your feelings and only allowing yourself to feel certain amounts is crazy, I can hold my hands up honestly right now and say, Santana Lopez, I've never felt like this about anyone, even people I've been in a relationship for a year with– you've surpassed that and then some," she smiled.

Santana watched her with a wide grin, "really?" and she watched Brittany nod, "and that doesn't scare you."

"A little bit, but not in a bad way but in a super exciting way, I mean, seriously, have you seen my girlfriend?" she teased leaning in for a kiss.

Santana laughed too, into the kiss and she felt herself relax again.

"You're so smart Brittany," She spoke, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"And so are you, look how far you've come in a little over a week. Don't worry about what you feel, ok, nobody can tell you it's wrong, we feel what we feel ok?" she stopped whilst she waited for Santana to nod, when she did she continued. "I feel exactly the same ok, except maybe a little at a disadvantage." And she pouted.

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned, her brow creasing.

"Well I'm lying here all naked in your arms whilst you are fully clothed, how is that fair?" she quirked her eyebrow as a smile rose from her lips.

Santana laughed too, "well what are you waiting for, get me naked too!"

Brittany laughed as she poked her fingers out into Santana's ribs as she began tickling her.

"Britt!" Santana screamed, "stop, I can't breath," she laughed.

Brittany eased up on her tickling and rolled on top so she could straddle Santana, but Santana took this opportunity to stare blatantly all over Brittany's body.

"Hey, quit that," Brittany joked, "it's your turn now, I want to concentrate on getting to know your body."

Santana shrugged, "Well don't be so god damned irresistible then," she smirked, letting her hands rub on Brittany's thighs causing Brittany to let out a long drawn out moan.

"If you are not going to follow my rules Miss Lopez, I'm going to have to tie your hands up," she smirked seductively, causing Santana to gulp.

"Ok, fine, you're in charge," she mumbled, watching the smug smile brighten on Brittany's lips.

Brittany brought their lips together, softly, slowly, teasing her with her lips, tongue and teeth, she grazed along her jaw and down her throat. She loved to see the reaction it had on Santana's body, knowing that no one had ever made her feel like this before.

She cursed the boys who had had their hands on Santana's body in the past and hadn't appreciated or treated her like she deserved, she promised herself that she would always show her how much she worshiped this body.

Brittany kissed her way down Santana's neck, up to her ear lobe and nibbled on it lightly to the beat of Santana's breathing.

"Sit up sweetheart," she whispered as she sat back on her legs as she brought Santana up to the sitting position, she put her hands on the bottom of Santana's cardigan and vest top and removed them together, not wanting to waste another second not looking at her body.

Two voluptuous twins greeted her held in by a hot pink bra, Brittany took the view in, her eyes closed as her heart beat raced, the temperature suddenly increased, she was torn between wanting to get rid of the bra or spend a little while longer admiring the way it pushed Santana's breasts together.

The decision was made by Santana, who grabbed Brittany's hands and brought them to her chest, encouraging Brittany to rub them, they felt soft and hot through the fabric, her fingers dived in to find her right nipple and she concluded that now the bra was in the way.

Brittany brought one hand round to the clip and flipped the clasp open with her fingers, Santana was still sat up facing her and Brittany moved forward to straddle her lap.

"Ooh, feels so good," Santana moaned into Brittany's neck as Brittany began rolling her nipples and palming her breasts.

Brittany brought her lips down and latched onto her left breast, sucking and flipping the nipple, teasing it into her mouth and blowing hot air onto it.

Santana whimpered as she gave the other nipple the same treatment. "Britt," she gasped as she began raising her hips off the ground, the feeling she felt before in the lagoon, coming back to her.

Brittany pulled back and lay her down, trailing her fingers over her abs, she hadn't gotten the chance to look at Santana when she had done this to her before, now she wanted to capture the moment, spend time on each groove of her rib cage, but Santana was becoming frustrated underneath her, she needed Brittany to touch her.

Realizing this, Brittany slid down Santana's body and she popped the button on Santana's jeans and pulled them down her legs, she was greeted my white, lacy panties with a hot pink bow on the front, they looked so pure and clean that Brittany's eyes rolled back in her head.

"You have no idea what you do to me," she croaked as she inhaled the smell of Santana's arousal, she leaned closer to stroke her finger along the spot which was much darker and covered in Santana's juices, the spot on the fabric was getting larger by the minute.

Santana lifted her hips up higher, trying to add pressure to Brittany's touch.

"So eager San," she whispered, "so very wet for me," she uttered, causing Santana's head to roll.

"Please, Britt," she begged as Brittany started planting wet, open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs, "I need you to touch me," she whimpered desperately.

Brittany continued with her kisses until she placed one, so delicately right on the center of Santana's pooled panties which caused Santana to jerk up into her face.

Not being able to wait any longer, Brittany peeled down the wet, white panties.

It was her first glimpse of Santana naked and the sight of her caused a moan so animal like that it ripped up her throat. She was so perfect, she thought.

She eyed Santana hungrily, her fingers finding their way to run through her folds, desperately, passionately, lovingly all at once, she wanted to go slowly but she couldn't. Her fingers teased her clit, rubbing, stroking, twisting their way up and down.

Brittany let her eyes travel up to Santana's, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be gasping out Brittany's name.

"Hey," Brittany whispered, not stopping her movements, she waited for Santana to open her eyes, "look at me sweetheart," she nudged, finally making eye contact, "How does it feel?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"Like fireworks are exploding in my stomach," she explained between moans and her body writhing.

Brittany moved her hand lower and entered her with one finger, Santana's chest heaved off the floor at the new feeling, Brittany stilled her finger as Santana got used to the new pressure inside her.

When she lay back down, Brittany started a slow rhythm, pushing in and out, pushing deeper each time, twisting her finger in different ways, when she felt Santana was ready she added another finger, feeling Santana's wall expand to let her in. She was overwhelmed with the hot and stickiness she could feel, she wanted to taste it but she didn't want to stop.

She watched Santana who now had an arm over her eyes, Brittany leaned up and tangled her fingers into Santana's moving her arm away from her eyes.

They smiled at each other as Santana spoke, "it feels so good Britt, I'm so close."

"Let it go baby," Brittany encouraged, "cum for me San."

And her words helped her release and let go of the tightness as it flew across her tummy, holding her in time, her body shaking and trembling as curse words tripped out of her mouth whist Brittany's fingers kept up their rhythm.

Brittany's name tumbled loudly into the night air as she fell limp and sweaty and her body shook with the aftermath.

Brittany slowly pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the blanket as she crawled up to pull Santana into her eyes.

The tanned girl below her had tears in her eyes as a sob fell from her.

"Hey, what is it?" Brittany whispered, concerned she had hurt her somehow, "what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," Santana sobbed, "these are happy tears," she smiled into her neck, "nobody has ever took the time like that with me Britt, you were just so amazing and wow, I can't believe how you made me feel."

Brittany smiled, hugging her tighter as she kissed the top of her head.

"It will always be like that from now on San, you never have to worry ok?"

"It just feels too good to be true," she choked, letting her tears fall onto Brittany's shoulder as they wrapped themselves up in the blanket.

Brittany shushed her with soft kisses, "it is true baby, I promise," she smiled.

Santana had never cuddled with anyone naked before, it felt so good, with her tanned skin, pushed up against Brittany's toned pale skin.

She sighed a content breath as Brittany began stroking her hair.

"Was it really that bad? I mean all those times with those boys?" Brittany queried, not sure why she was asking.

Santana looked up at her and rolled onto her side, pulling them closer together.

"It was always my idea," she started, thinking back. "I was never pressured or anything. I guess in my head I just thought that with one of them I would feel something, I just had to find the right guy and then it would all be ok, but it never happened." She smiled up at Brittany, "and now, I can't even express how glad I am about that because otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." She finished kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Did any of your friends not see how you were feeling?" Brittany asked.

"I became so good at covering up my feelings Britt, nobody stood a chance at seeing how I really felt. Quinn was my only friend really but that was weird in itself, we would bitch and fight at each other and I would always go after the guys she liked just to make myself feel better." She answered honestly.

"And then there was Puck, I guess we were kinda friends, he's the one that I dated for a while, as a cover obviously, but we'd drink and smoke and hang out and I'd let him grope me and shit and I went along with being his girlfriend. It worked for both of us and it was just easier."

"Does he know now?" Brittany queried, interested in her girlfriends history.

"No, there's no way that he can, I don't know how I'd ever tell him," she whispered.

"What do you think he'd say?"

"I don't want to even think about the people back home Britt, I mean, if everyone knew, that would mean my parents did too and I just can't comprehend that right now."

"Would it really be that bad if your parents found out?" Brittany asked, immediately noticing the way Santana's body froze.

"Yes Brittany, it would, of course it would, you have no idea what they are like, my dad especially, all he's interested in is his stupid campaign and portraying the ideal family life alongside, this would really piss him off."

Brittany leaned back shocked by the harsh tone in Santana's voice.

Noticing, Santana brought her eyes back to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap; it's just something I can't ever see happening that's all."

"So you are never going to tell them? About you? Me? Us?" Brittany croaked looking at her the creases in her forehead running deep.

"Britt," Santana whined, "we don't have to think about all that now, let's just enjoy our time together now."

But Brittany couldn't let it go, she was more confused than ever.

"But, I don't understand, what do you plan on doing after this summer when you have to go back home and I do too? What, that's it? You'll go back to pretending? What about all the things you said about your 5 year plan and how you felt about me like 15 minutes ago? Are you just going to forget me after 4 more weeks?"

Brittany was shaking, she was so confused and she felt everything she wanted, thought she had, was slipping away.

"Britt, no, I could never forget you, you know that."

"Well I thought I did." Brittany cried out, "but now I'm not so sure, here I was thinking that we would make it work, that we would visit each other for the next year and then decide to go to colleges close together and I don't know, meet each others friends and be a real couple, God, I'm so stupid," she uttered sitting up and grabbing her clothes.

"Don't call yourself that, Britt please, just listen ok?" Santana tried but Brittany continued moving. "Britt please, just slow down, I'm sorry ok, I haven't got it all figured out yet and I want all of those things you just said too, but I don't know, I don't know how to get them." She pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes as she felt tears push their way forward. "Please Britt, please just lie back down." Everything seemed to be slipping out of her control, a few minutes ago she was blissfully happy and now Brittany wouldn't even look at her.

"Santana, I just feel like everything you've said to me in the last two minutes is the opposite of what you've been telling me for the last week, I thought we were getting somewhere, I thought we felt the same, I thought you saw a future with me, because I most certainly did with you and we slept together, not just fucked Santana but passionately with feelings and now, you just roll over and tell me in four more weeks that's it?"

Santana sat still, shocked from Brittany's outburst, she had never heard her raise her voice before never mind swear but what really shocked her was how true her words were, what had Santana actually thought would happen at the end of camp? Obviously she wanted to be with Brittany, for forever actually, but when she pictured them in the future, it was always just the two of them, in a new city cut off from everyone else.

She looked up at the girl in front of her who was already half dressed and her heart broke of the idea that Brittany would leave her.

"Brittany, please, let me explain," she cried grabbing at the pale wrist in front of her, she said it with such passion and feeling that it made Brittany stop and look at her.

"Britt," her voice croaked softly when she looked into her eyes, she hated the look of hurt and anger that she saw there, they were so out of place in her favorite blue eyes. "You mean the world to me, you've got to know that, what I said, came out wrong, there is no way in four weeks time that I'm just going to walk away from you, I could never do that," she stopped to see if Brittany believed her but her facial expression didn't change, she sighed sadly, angrily at herself.

She took a breath, "This week, especially today, when I think about the future, you are in it Britt, you and me, I mean that with my hand on my heart, but what I meant was, I don't think you and me are possible living in my town, surrounded by my parents, they wouldn't let it happen. I don't want that for you, I want you to be happy, us to be happy together, somewhere where we can be ourselves and free," she choked, her emotions so strong trying to make Brittany understand.

Tears fell from Brittany's face, "so you want to keep me a secret forever?" and the hurt in her voice chilled Santana's blood.

"Britt, you've got to understand, I am coming round to the idea of telling people here and other people we meet along the way about us but my parents are different, I can't go against them like that, they will disown me."

"But how can you be so sure? Surely they just want you to be happy? If they just saw us together then they would see how happy we are," Brittany frowned back.

"Britt," Santana cried softly as a tear cascaded down her cheek, "I just know, I know them."

"Well I don't know what else to say, I need time to think about things," Brittany spluttered, "I'm so confused, I thought you felt the same way I do, I thought this was it."

"Britt, you know I feel the same way you do, you've felt it," Santana pleaded. "All you have to know is, you're the best thing that's ever been mine and I will not let you go, I just don't want to tell my parents about me, not you, about me, this is something so personal that surely you can see that, you can be patient and in a year or two, I might feel different, please?"

"What about in the meantime, I mean when you leave here and we have another year of high school, I can't visit you? Are you going to go back to Puck as a 'cover' boyfriend? I mean seriously San help me out here."

"Of course I'm not going to go back to Puck, I would never do that and I'd visit you every weekend and we can meet in the middle and we'd get through it because it's you and me and we'd make it work." Santana spoke, tears still fallen.

"I have a headache," Brittany spoke shaking her head, "I need to get some sleep, too many thoughts are whizzing round my head." She croaked quietly.

"Ok, come here, lie down," Santana offered pulling the covers back.

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I'm going to go back to the hut, I need to clear my head." And she stood putting on her shoes.

"Britt, no, please?" Santana cried, sobs falling, "don't just leave like this let's talk about it."

"We have San, and I'm more confused than ever, I just need to take a break from this."

"You once told me that as long as we were honest and open with each other we could get through anything, and here I am telling you how I feel and you're running away at the first chance you get." Santana cried, angry now.

"I'm not running away Santana, my heart is breaking into a million pieces and I need to put them all back together." Brittany answered back.

"Brittany, please, this is silly, I want to be with you, forever, I promise, I just don't want to tell my parents, surely that can't be a big surprise to you." Santana questioned.

"I get that you don't just want to call them up right this second and tell them, I except that, but in four weeks time when you leave here and they and everyone else asks how your summer was you're going to lie about and deny everything that we have, that we are? Because I could never do that Santana, these feelings I have for you, are too strong, they are real and I could never hide them."

Brittany stopped and caught her breath; "I could do anything with you at my side San, as long as I knew I had you, I'd wanna shout it from the rooftops." And she headed towards the ladder.

"Even if it meant losing your dad and Spencer?" Santana challenged.

"They would never make me choose because they'd only ever want me to be happy." Brittany answered sadly.

"Well you're the lucky one aren't you," Santana nodded sadly.

"I sure as hell don't feel lucky right now," she answered as she departed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Britt, please don't leave," Santana tried one last time.

"I would never leave," she answered quietly, "I just need time to think."

_What do you think? Whose side are you on? Let me know your thoughts!_


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany reached the bottom of the ladder before streams of tears pushed their way down her cheeks, she sobbed and wiped them away angrily from her face.

She stumbled a few steps before she slumped down against a tree, she could hear Santana's soft sniffles from the tree house above and it made her heart ache even more.

She replayed the evening over in her mind; she couldn't believe how an hour ago she'd been tangled up with Santana, happy and content, how did it all go so wrong?

Her mind wandered back to the time when she was 6, the school bell ringing signaling the end of the day and the teacher would line her class up in the school yard and they would raise their hand up when they saw their parents so they could be dismissed. Even though Brittany had loved school, she always looked forward to the few hours she got to spend alone with her mother at the park, feeding the ducks or playing on the swings before they had to head home and she had to do her homework.

She thought specifically about the day where she hadn't rushed happily towards her mom, gushing about the pictures she had painted that day or the games she had played at lunch time, instead she rushed towards her as tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her mom's waist and buried her face there.

She remembered the way her mom had frowned as she peered down at her, unwrapping her arms so she could see Brittany's face.

"What's wrong Britty?" she asked, so unused to seeing Brittany like this.

Brittany was so upset she couldn't speak, big sobs shook her chest and she couldn't get her words out.

"Hey, whatever it is we'll work it out ok? Just calm down, take big breaths," her mum instructed wrapping her arms around her and scooping her up.

She carried her all the way to the car like that and by the time she got there, Brittany had calmed down.

Her mom placed her in her booster seat and started the car, letting Brittany take her time in divulging whatever had happened that had gotten her so upset.

They arrived at the park but her mom parked at a different spot, a spot that overlooked the lake and the ducks and helped Brittany out of the car.

She caught the last tears that still lay on Brittany's pale cheeks with her lips and kissed them away. They walked over to a bench and sat down together. The view was gorgeous, even to a 6 year old.

"Are you ok?" her mom asked and Brittany nodded, curled up into her side, "you want to tell me about it?"

"Lily said I was a bad friend," Brittany cried again, thinking about her friend yelling at her, "she yelled at me."

"And why did she think you were a bad friend Britt?" her mom asked, knowing how sensitive her daughter was when others were upset with her.

"Well at lunch time, Jessica asked me if I wanted to play skipping with her and I really did mom, but she said that Lily couldn't play with us, it was only a game for two people, so I said I didn't mind taking it in turns and Lily could share my goes but Jess said no, it was just me and her, so I asked Lily if she minded and she said no, but I could tell she was sad, but I played anyway because I thought she would just find someone else to play with, but she didn't, she spent the whole time just watching us."

Brittany's mom listened to Brittany's recount, remembering what it was like to be at school when someone said you couldn't join in and how it felt like the worse thing in the world at the time, that was probably how Lily had felt watching Brittany and Jess.

"You know Britt," her mom started, "you can probably see yourself why Lily got so upset with you, even though I know you would never leave someone out on purpose it's always a good idea to put yourself in their position, imagine how you would feel if you were Lily, if your best friend played with someone else when you weren't allowed, would it make you feel good?"

Brittany thought it over in her head, "I would probably feel sad but then I would find someone else to play with," she confirmed.

"That's good Britt, but what if you didn't find someone else to play with? What if you had to sit and watch like Lily?"

"I guess I would be upset too," she concluded sadly. "So I am a bad friend?" Brittany asked looking up at her mother for confirmation.

"No, baby," her mom laughed, "you are the sweetest, most caring friend ever," her mom gushed bopping the end of her nose, "you know how I know?" her mom whispered.

"No," Brittany spoke, hanging on her moms every word.

"Because you care Brittany, because you have been this upset over it, you won't be able to forget it until you make it right, always remember Britt, try and think what it would be like to be in the others person's position, how would you feel if you were them?"

"Is that what you do mom?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, baby, I try too, I find it really helps; then I know how others are going to feel before I do something."

"That's smart," Brittany smiled, "maybe everyone should do that?"

Brittany's mom laughed, "You're right Britty,"

"Maybe if everyone who knows, teaches it to someone else, then maybe one day everybody in the world would do it." Brittany smiled already imagining it.

"Maybe," her mom smiled, "I love you so much baby, so you know what you have to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah, mom, I have to make it right."

Brittany wiped her tears that still fell and wondered what her mom would think now, would she think she was a good girlfriend? She hadn't put herself in Santana's position; thought about it from her point of view, she had just been so overwhelmed with the idea of loosing Santana and being denied the chance to be her 'real' girlfriend that she let her emotions get the better of her.

When she thought about it now, she guessed it didn't really matter if Santana's parents knew about them, obviously it wasn't ideal but if Santana wanted to; needed to keep them a secret, as her girlfriend she should be supportive and help her, not try to force her into something she was obviously so afraid of. Not everyone was lucky enough to have supportive parents. That thought struck her deeply now and it made her even sadder that her mom wasn't around anymore.

She closed her eyes and thought back, longing to scoop Santana up in her arms the way her mom had done to her and kiss away her tears and tell her they'd work it out together.

She should be by Santana's side, telling her that no matter how long she had to wait, it didn't matter because she would wait forever if she had too, as long as she still had her.

She didn't know what to do now, she wanted to go and apologize and talk it out some more but she didn't know if it was best to give Santana space and talk to her in the morning.

But she knew she wouldn't sleep well, her mom was right, she was never any good when others were upset with her, so she pulled herself up and walked over to the ladder, it was considerably darker now with a chill in the air, she figured she'd been down here for awhile, it was silent in the tree house now.

/

Santana's words had echoed around in her head for the past ten minutes, "Britt, please don't leave," but she had, she had left Santana up here alone, crying soft tears for all that had been said between them.

She pulled her clothes on angrily, sad that the night had been ruined but more so sad about the fact that Brittany was now questioning Santana's feelings towards her. She closed her eyes, the image of Brittany's tear stained face pushed to the forefront, surrounding her, making her sniffles turn to hiccups.

She needed to make this right with Brittany, if only she had been able to say what she really wanted too, she wanted to tell Brittany that the idea of life without her once she left here would be like trying to breathe without air, or trying to make pizza without cheese, she needed to make her see that.

The actual thought of walking away from her in a little under 4 weeks time was suffocating in itself; she would make the 2 hour journeys to visit Brittany every weekend, she imagined herself filling the train journeys with poems about Brittany or drawings of the girl, she imagined them going for walks, dates to the cinema and picnics in the park. Thinking about it now, she knew she had to go and find her girl and make it all right again.

She was sorry for the way her parents were, she would try to turn their opinions, no matter how hard, because Brittany was right, stood side by side they could do anything. She wanted them to see how awesome Brittany was, she wanted them to tell her that they were happy she had found someone who made her happy, tell her they were proud of her and support her in her relationship.

The idea of her parents reaction she realized was one of her main fears in 'coming out,' yes, they didn't always have a great relationship but they were her parents, they had brought her into this world and even though she often had to fight for their attention, they always wanted the best for her, wanted her to achieve at school, be the best that she could.

If only they could see her now, here at this camp, where she was excelling and growing, tasting her first spoonful of independence and finding herself, becoming the women she wanted to be. Her eyes wandered around the room and fell to the painting she had made and given Brittany for her birthday, she smiled to herself, edging towards it and running her finger along the brush strokes of Brittany's blonde hair.

She brought it to her chest and held it tight, remembering the way Brittany's hair would trickle through her fingers softly and golden.

She missed her. It was that simple. She needed to go and find her.

Wiping her eyes she sat down to put on her shoes.

/

Brittany shook her body one last time as she was about to climb the ladder, her head still spun with too many thoughts but her headache had eased alongside her realization that she just wanted to make things right with Santana, she picked a flower from the ground, it was purple and very pretty, she thought Santana would love it. She placed it in her hand and carefully climbed up.

As her head popped into the open space of the tree house, she saw Santana sat on the blankets putting her shoes on, her eyes were red and she could see the marks the tears had left as they fell down her cheeks.

"Hey," she whispered as tears began to fall again. Santana's head spun round to follow the voice.

"Britt," she smiled, relieved.

"I've come to say sorry," Brittany spoke meekly "and to give you this," and she held the flower out to her, "it's a crocus," she spoke, "it represents cheerfulness like the sun, I hope that's what we can get back to here," she finished, pulling herself up.

"Oh, Britt, I'm so glad you came back, I was just about to come and find you," Santana choked pulling her into her arms.

"I never left," Brittany declared, "I was just downstairs, listen San," she gushed, pushing a soft brown curl behind her ear, "I am so sorry, for all the things I said, I was being selfish, I wasn't thinking."

Santana stopped her by kissing her hard on the lips, "No baby, I'm the one whose sorry, I don't ever want you to ever question how I feel for you again, I don't ever want you to think you come second to anything, to anyone." She replied with tears flowing freely. "I have so much I want to say to you Britt but you know I struggle with words so bear with me ok?"

"San, you don't have to say anything, ok? I get it, I mean it's your parents, of course they matter and I don't and won't push you into anything as long as I get to have you San."

"Of course you get to have me, I'm surprised you still want me." She laughed, "I cause you nothing but problems,"

"No you don't, come here." She asked as she pulled Santana to sit facing her.

"Britt, I want you to know a few things ok?" she spoke, holding Brittany's hands in her lap.

"Firstly, my parents are good honest people, they work hard, have given me a home and supported me through school and have put up with my mood swings and tempers for many years now, and yeah we're not that close, but they are still my parents, even though I never tell them, I love them."

"Of course you do San," Brittany nodded, "I get that and I never want that to change," she encouraged.

"But," Santana continued, "they are set in their ways, they have certain expectations and their own beliefs and they are very against same sex relationships, I know it's wrong, but they don't, it's how they've grown up, and my abuela is even worse, they see it as a sin and I've heard them talk about it in passing a few times, how people have been banished from families and churches and it scares me, they are all I've ever known and I guess my apprehensiveness stems from them, I've come to terms with myself and how I can't fight who I am anymore, but for them, it's going to be a huge shock."

Brittany watched her and felt even worse for the things she had said before.

"I had no idea it would be so bad," she choked, rubbing Santana's arm affectionately.

"Yeah, it is," Santana confirmed, "I don't want anyone to ever tell you that how you feel isn't real or that it's wrong Brittany, I don't ever want you to face abuse and challenged for that, especially for me, and that's why I don't want to tell them about us, I don't know what I would do if they ever treated you like that, spoke to you in that way, that's why I said all those things before, not because I don't care but because I care so much."

She looked up to meet Brittany's eyes, "I think I could take them saying things about me, but about you, I know I couldn't stand by and let that happen, so what I'm asking you is that you give me time, let me think of a plan and a way to tell them when I think it's right, it doesn't mean that I feel any less about you, that my feelings aren't as strong, it just means I am trying to protect you."

Brittany felt the tears slide down her cheeks again, she let them fall, as she fell against Santana's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry San," she uttered, "I didn't mean all those things I said before, I know how you feel about me, I'm sorry that I accused you of going back to Puck and rubbishing the person you were before."

"Shh, Britt, it's fine, you didn't know and if it had been the other way round, I would of felt the same too, I'd of been really sad thinking you were trying to hide us."

"I know, but that doesn't make it less wrong, you were right, I made a promise to you about always telling the truth and solving our problems together and then I go and break that promise."

"Hey, you came back didn't you and you even brought me flowers," she smiled trying to brighten the mood.

Brittany placed her lips against Santana's neck and lightly planted the softest of kisses there, "thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"For opening my eyes," Repeating Santana's words from earlier. "For showing me how lucky I am, I have the most caring girlfriend ever who shows me how awesome she is every single minute we are together, but also how lucky I am with the people I have around me, I guess I've never thought about how hard some people have it, I mean I practically skipped my way out of the closest without a backward glance, not appreciating how lucky I was, how hard some people find it."

"Britt, I'm so glad it was that easy for you baby, I really am, but yeah, it's not like that for everyone."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you ok?"

"I know you will, and I'm sorry it has to be this way, but no matter what we face, I want you to know that I'd choose you every time, that I'd choose our relationship every time."

"That means a lot baby." Brittany acknowledged pulling their bodies closer together.

Santana pulled the cushions underneath their heads as they lay back down together; Brittany however chose to rest her head on Santana's chest, finding comfort in her heartbeat.

They lay like that for a while, lost in their own thoughts about the other.

"You know, I want to do something to show you how serious I am about you," Santana spoke breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Brittany queried.

"Let's tell someone here about us, to celebrate," she suggested.

Brittany eyed her carefully, "even though I love the idea, we don't have too, you have nothing to prove."

"Ok then, what about if I said I want to?" Santana smiled.

"I'd say you are trying to trick me," Brittany laughed back.

"I'm serious Britt, I want you to know, that I'm in this for the long haul."

Brittany studied her for a few minutes, Santana held her eyes steady, the lips pulled up into a smile.

"You're serious?" Brittany questioned with her furrowed brows.

"Super serious," Santana stated.

"Ok, out of interest who was you think about telling?" Brittany quizzed.

"I thought maybe Rachel? What do you think?"

"I think it makes perfect sense, she has two gay dads it's totally normal to her and no matter how loud and annoying she can be, she has a heart of gold and will keep our secret."

"So it's set then?"

"I'm not sure San, we don't have to do this yet; you have nothing to prove you know?"

"I know, but I think we should."

"Ok, if you're sure," Brittany smiled, letting Santana know she was really excited about it. "How do you want to tell her?"

"I don't know, let's think about it tonight and decide in the morning, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Brittany smiled, resting her head back down on Santana's chest.

Santana started chuckling then, causing Brittany's head to vibrate on her chest.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked, leaning up to look at her.

"I was just thinking about Sam and Finn and if Sam has text Rachel yet thinking she was his mom," she chuckled. "Who else did you swap?"

Brittany started laughing too; "I changed the number for the vets with the number for Mike too; I know Sam was pretty keen with the receptionist at the surgery so that should be an interesting one!"

"Genius," Santana uttered, "I really wanna see Finn try and put his shoes on though, just the thought of him thinking his feet have swollen in the night is just too much." She laughed.

"Maybe we should wake up early and head back down to the huts, maybe do a workout on the grass and wait for them to wake up."

"A workout huh?" Santana teased, raising her eyebrow, "I can think of a good workout we could do," she smirked, rolling over on top of Brittany.

"I bet you can," Brittany laughed as she leaned up to join their lips.

They kissed softly at first but that didn't last long, both were hungry for the taste of the other and battled for control, hands found bare skin and tickled and squeezed and they got so lost in each other that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps on the ladder below.

Brittany rolled them over so she could be on top and Santana wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing her down, to rejoin their lips.

They were suddenly aware they were not alone when a voice spoke out….

_Hope you enjoyed this, I decided to update quicker because I'm really enjoying writing about the issue with Santana's parents, a close friend has recently been through this so I'm trying to show how important and hard it is when parental support isn't there! Leave a review if you're feeling kind!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh God, jeez, Britt!" Sam shouted, as his eyes fell onto her straddling Santana.

"Sam!" Brittany cried, pulling herself off the other girl.

"What the hell?" Santana cursed pulling her top back into position.

"What, what are you doing here?" Brittany stammered, as she turned her head to check if Santana was ok.

"Never mind that, what the hell is going on? You're back into girls now Brittany?" he questioned like he had a right to.

"Sam," Brittany spoke, closing her eyes to help steady her breathing, "don't talk to me like that, what are you doing here, how did you find us?"

His eyes fell over the both of them and Santana didn't like the look she saw in his eyes, almost like he realized what he had stumbled upon and that he thought it was funny.

Brittany raked her fingers through her hair, trying to get it under control. "Sam!" she spoke again, drawing his focus back to the conversation.

"I've always known about this place" he spoke as his gaze landed on the picture of the two; which Santana had placed on a cushion before. "Your dad told me about it years ago, said that if you ever felt down about your mom and disappeared, that I could find you here, I followed you here once." He finished.

"And now?" Santana questioned madly.

Sam turned to Brittany, "you were upset before and I didn't know why, now I think I have a pretty good idea, but I just wanted to check you were ok, I mean I had no idea about this," and he pointed to the both of them his eyebrows raised.

"Well it's none of your business." Brittany answered, her voice soft as she placed her hand over Santana's.

"No, I guess it's not," Sam spoke almost to himself, his forehead still wrinkled. "So you're into girls?" he questioned to Santana as if he couldn't believe it.

Santana raised her eyebrows at him in a way that told him he better stop talking and leave.

Sam dithered on the step of the ladder a little longer as he processed what he had seen. "Who else knows?" he asked.

"Just Sugar," Brittany spoke, "we're not telling people yet so keep it to yourself."

Sam looked troubled, "I can't tell Finn?"

"Why would you need to tell Finn?" Santana questioned, "Oh no, wait, I already know the answer to that, to tell him you'll have to call off your little bet," she answered, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Yeah, about that," Sam started, "we didn't mean anything by it, we'll stop now, obviously."

"Obviously." Brittany spoke.

"Well I'll leave you two to you know," he smirked, "get back to it."

Brittany felt Santana tense beside her and she placed her hand on her knee to keep her seated.

"Just leave Sam," Brittany spoke, "and keep it to yourself, remember you're not the only one who can reveal secrets," she replied as she watched Sam's eyes find hers and he nodded his understanding, Santana raised her eyebrows obviously oblivious to whatever secret Brittany could reveal about Sam.

Without another word, Sam left the two girls alone.

Brittany let out a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she turned her body to face Santana.

"You ok?" she asked, nervous about the answer.

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "it was easier than I thought it would be."

Brittany stroked her fingers along the bend in her knee, soothing out any tension and looked up to meet Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry he knows about the tree house, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault Britt, I don't think he'll hurry back here anytime soon anyway."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Do you think he'll keep it to himself?" Santana pondered.

'I think he will, for the time being anyway," Brittany smiled smugly.

"You have something on him?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed, "but I'd never tell and he knows that, but if he has any part of his old self left, then I think he'll keep his word."

"I hope so," Santana answered, pulling Brittany in for a hug, "I mean I don't want him to take the chance away for us to tell people on our own terms, I think that would be worse."

"I know baby," Brittany spoke as she pressed kisses to Santana's temple, easing the worry away.

They lay down beside each other and pulled the blankets over them, Brittany wrapping her arm under Santana and scooting her closer to her.

"I'll do anything to protect you. You know that, right?" She spoke as her eyes darted up towards the chocolate brown ones in front of her.

Santana held her gaze as she nodded softly, "Yeah, I know, Britt."

"Good," Brittany smiled, "let's get some sleep now, pretty girl," she replied playfully kissing Santana on the end of her nose.

"Promise you'll cuddle me all night?" Santana asked.

"I promise," and she held up her pinky, "pinky promise," she whispered as Santana wrinkled her forehead but brought her own pinky up to link.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, molded together and that's the way they woke up the next morning.

/

The sound of the birds singing and the shine from the morning sunrise brought Santana out of the deepest sleep she'd ever had, she had slept so soundly, she had dreamt of her and Brittany running in the fields, they were both laughing and holding hands as they skipped together, the wind was ruffling through Brittany's golden hair, making it shine even brighter, Santana liked the way Brittany threw her head back laughing, showing her pearly white teeth in the dream, they both looked so care free, it brought a smile to Santana's face as she remembered it.

She was still facing Brittany. Brittany's arm was under Santana's neck and her hand lay flat against her skin there, her other arm thrown over Santana's waist cuddling her like she had promised.

Santana let her eyes trail over Brittany's face, she was glad she had woken up first and was able to witness the angel like way Brittany slept. Her breathing was calming, even in her sleep, it was soft and warm; she blew air from a tiny gap between her lips and occasionally her nose twitched in the cutest way.

Her hair was scattered across the pillow in all directions making Santana smile widely. She had the blanket pulled up to her chin, but Santana could still watch the way her chest raised and fell beneath it.

Santana tried to count the number of freckles on her cheeks but each time she started, she got distracted when she came to the ones that sat just above her lips. Brittany's lips were perfect, she would often swipe her tongue out and lick the length, wetting them and making it so hard for Santana to stop herself from attaching herself to them. She loved that they were plump enough that they would massage hers when they were pressed together.

She let herself watch Brittany for a long time, she just gazed at her trying to ingrain her onto her brain so that when she closed her eyes, this was the image of Brittany she saw. This is what she was doing when Brittany finally opened her eyes.

She saw Santana with her eyes squeezed shut but with a big smile on her face.

"You look creepy," Brittany laughed at her, "what are you doing?"

Santana opened her eyes and mentally kicked herself for being caught in that way.

"Good morning beautiful," she replied squeezing her tighter.

"Good morning to you too, but don't change the subject," Brittany teased, "tell me what you were doing."

"No, you're right, it's creepy," Santana pouted.

"Now I definitely want to know," Brittany smiled, pulling her arm out from under Santana's neck so she could stretch.

"I was trying to memorize the way you looked," she whispered quietly, clearly embarrassed as her cheeks quickly colored.

"Awww, you're just too cute," Brittany laughed, climbing on top of her and placing her hands either side of her head and her legs fell between Santana's.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes, "just come here and give me a good morning kiss please, I've been waiting patiently."

"Is that so?" Brittany smiled leaning down to join their lips. "So how long exactly were you watching me for?" she asked playfully.

"Just long enough to know that you snore so loudly you woke the birds." Santana deadpanned.

"I do not," Brittany replied exasperated.

"I know, I'm just kidding," Santana laughed as Brittany poked her in her ribs.

The girls spent the next ten minutes kissing, both adamant they needed to make up for the time they had been asleep and not kissing.

"We should get up," Brittany suggested as she pulled back to kiss down Santana's jaw.

"Nuh uh," Santana groaned, "this feels too good!"

Brittany smiled into her skin as she continued her kisses. "But don't you want to go and see Finn and Sam's reaction to the tricks we played?"

Santana pulled her head back, "do you think they're going to know it's us that did them now?" she asked worryingly.

"Only one way to find out," Brittany answered giving her one last kiss.

/

As the girls walked back into camp, they sadly dropped their hands, giving each other a small pout.

It was still early but the first sounds of noise were coming from the showers, Santana made her way to her hut as Brittany sat down on the grass outside.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she pulled on her workout clothes and stepped out of the hut.

Brittany raised her eyebrows as she looked at her; she was wearing very tiny shorts and a skimpy workout top that sat over her sports bra but not her abs.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Brittany deadpanned.

Santana smirked and blew her a kiss as she sat down beside her and began to stretch her legs out.

Brittany watched almost like a bodyguard, her eyes peeled for anyone else that may be watching too.

"Babe," Santana laughed as she watched Brittany watch her, "you are going to give us a way, the way you're looking at me."

Brittany stood up and turned towards her own hut without a word.

Santana watched her go as she continued to stretch.

A few minutes later as she was in her yoga pose, a perfect pair of pale toned legs came into view, her hands gave way and she slumped down to the ground as her eyes followed the length of the legs up to a pair of small shorts and then to the most perfect toned abs and then up to a dark blue sports bra and then Brittany's dazzling smile.

"So I'm ready to stretch out too, my thighs are all tight and stiff," Brittany spoke in a tone that made Santana close her eyes.

The glint in her eyes told Santana that Brittany was playing her at her own game.

Brittany sat down innocently next to her as she opened her legs and proceeded to bend her body so she could reach her toes. She made a moaning sound as she did it causing Santana's eyes to bulge and her body temperature to rise.

"You think you're funny don't you!" Santana stated as Brittany turned her head to look at her, still in the stretch.

"I have no idea what you mean," Brittany smiled sweetly, "I'm merely just getting my stretch on." Speaking in the way that Santana usually would.

Once Brittany had stretched her legs and arms out she stood up and started squatting, the muscles in her thighs hard and pulsing, Santana watched the way her abs twisted when she swung her arms round.

"Sweet Jesus," she muttered to herself as she watched Brittany.

"Babe," Brittany spoke, "you're going to give us a way, with the way you're looking at me," she echoed as she laughed her teeth showing, like the way they had in Santana's dream.

Santana shook her head and eyed her girl carefully, "you know exactly how hot you are right now, don't you?" She smirked.

"You started this," Brittany reasoned playfully as she came down into a crab position, her shorts barely covering what they were supposed too.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked as her eyes fell onto the girl's crotch.

Brittany laughed, loving how high-pitched Santana's voice was right now.

The banter between them continued as they both stretched and worked through some yoga poses that Brittany knew, it was hard for both girls to concentrate, especially when on two occasions Brittany stood up and moved Santana's body into the next position, her hands on Santana's bare abs and thighs.

After about 30 minutes of this, both girls had built up a sweat and had collapsed on the ground doing leg raises and sit ups, Sugar and Rachel had come out to join them; Rachel having already been for a morning run proceeded to cool down.

Sugar gave a running commentary of how many push-ups Brittany could do and then challenged Santana to beat her. Not one to back down from a challenge, Santana got into position, as she started to lower to the ground, Finn flung open the door to his and Sam's hut.

"What the hell man? What have you done with them?" he questioned angrily as he stepped out in just a pair of shorts.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything, mine are missing too." Sam answered, stepping out to join Finn as he paced up and down.

"What so someone's come into our hut and stole all our underwear?" Finn questioned, clearly irritated.

Brittany, Santana and Sugar all looked at each other, a small smirk on their faces as they listened.

"What do you think's going on?" Rachel asked the three girls obliviously as she walked over to the boys.

"Dude, I have no idea," Sam spoke back to Finn, "are you sure you didn't put them somewhere?"

Finn looked at him carefully, "Of course I'm sure, why would you think that?"

"Well you think that about me," Sam retaliated.

"Well I just thought, that, you know, after the other day when I came back and you were wearing some of my clothes….."

"Dude, keep your voice down, I explained about that, I was just seeing if the colors looked good on me."

Sugar burst out laughing turning to the other two girls, "this is genius!" she whispered.

"Hey guys," they heard Rachel say to the boys, "you guys ok?" she looked from Finn to Sam and then back to Finn, "what's going on?"

"Ask him," Finn pointed at Sam as he stormed back into the hut.

"Our underwear has gone missing!" Sam explained, "all of it" he clarified.

Rachel wrinkled her nose, "was it clean?" she asked.

"What? Yes," Sam answered, "it was all in our draws and now they're empty, it just doesn't make sense."

Rachel stood there frowning at him as she processed what he said, "how can you loose your underwear?" she asked.

Sam swallowed a huge sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know," he frowned as Finn walked back out, now wearing a t shirt with his shorts and a pair of socks, he held the pair of shoes in his hand that Brittany had molded the tissue inside.

"This is crazy," Finn spoke to Sam as he dropped the shoes onto the floor and tried to place his foot inside.

The girls watched, trying to hide their giggles and not draw attention to themselves.

They saw Finn stuffing his foot in, then bending down, sticking his finger in the back of his shoe to try and get it on his foot, his brow furrowing as he pushed his foot in further, "what the hell?" he questioned as he tried harder.

Sam and Rachel both looked at him as he struggled to get the shoe on; soon he gave up and tried the other one but again failed to get his foot in.

"What the hell is happening to me today?" he shouted.

Rachel moved over to try and help him get the shoes on. "Did your feet swell overnight?" she questioned, looking up at Finn.

"Can that happen?" he asked totally freaking out at the prospect, before he waited for a response he dropped his head into his hands and looked down at his feet. "Oh god, my feet have swollen, like overnight, this can't be good can it?" he questioned looking at Sam and Rachel.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders unsure of what was happening.

"I've heard of this happening before," Rachel declared.

Finn lifted his head, relief showing on his face, "you have? So it's normal?" he asked moving over to her.

"Yeah, sure," she answered and then looked puzzled, "if you're pregnant."

Santana laughed out loud, this couldn't of gone any better if they'd tried.

Finn looked panicked again and like he was about to cry.

Brittany moved her hand over to Santana's and gave it a light squeeze as they watched the drama unfold further.

Sam stood with his brow furrowed as Rachel's words hung in the air.

All eyes were on Finn as he stared at Rachel who was clearly deep in thought.

"Any other reasons your feet swell?" he asked again "as that is clearly not the case."

"Not that I've heard of," she muttered.

"This is crazy," Finn blinked, "I just wanna go back to bed and start the day over." He declared, kicking the shoes away from him.

Both boys headed back inside the hut and Rachel wandered back over to the girls who were all quiet, trying to hold in their giggles and not congratulate each other with high 5's.

"I have no idea what just happened." Rachel spoke, sliding down to create a circle with the other three girls.

Santana and Brittany looked at each and seemed to have a private conversation with each other, which ended with Brittany nodding and Santana smiling widely.

"So we have something we wanna tell you," Santana started, "but it's a secret, so you've gotta promise not to tell anyone."

Rachel sat forward and listed off 36 reasons of how she could keep a secret.

Santana looked back to Brittany about to tell her maybe this wasn't a good idea when Rachel fell quiet.

Brittany nodded and Santana continued. Brittany was nervous about how Santana would explain it; she had no idea what she was going to say and how she would word it as they hadn't talked about it this morning.

Santana moved closer, making the circle smaller and the other girls did the same.

Santana smiled at Brittany and placed her hand over hers on the grass.

"Brittany is my girlfriend," she spoke proudly.

Rachel sat open mouthed as she looked at both the girls and down to their hands.

"OMG," Rachel declared happily, clapping along, "this is amazing!"

"Like we said," Brittany jumped in, "this is a secret, only Sugar knows, it's new for Santana, we are not ready to tell everyone yet and listen to people's opinions who think it's wrong."

Rachel nodded along, "I get it, but congratulations you guys," she whispered excitedly, "I think it's great."

"Thanks Rachel," Santana spoke, genuinely grateful for her reaction. "Like Britt said, it's new for me, no one back home knows this about me and I'm still dealing with a few things."

"Sure," Rachel smiled, "honestly I get it, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Brittany smiled, glad that it had gone so well.

"So how long has this been going on?" she questioned, "tell me everything."

And they did, they filled her in on what had happened between them, how it had progressed and with what had happened between them last night, which was obviously new to Sugar too.

"Wow," Rachel spoke, "you guys have been through so much already." She acknowledged.

The girls nodded smiling at each other, "We might as well tell you what else has been going on too." And all three girls explained about the bet Sam and Finn had and how Brittany had gotten so upset and how they had come up with the idea of playing tricks on the boys.

"So that was you guys?" she laughed, "You stole their underwear and shrunk Finns shoes?"

"Well actually that bit was Britt's idea and she didn't shrink them she put paper tissue inside and molded it to the front and sides to make him think that his feet had swelled." Santana explained.

"That is hilarious," Rachel laughed as her phone beeped and she pulled her phone out of her shorts and pulled the head phones which were wrapped around it from when she was running out of the way.

Brittany and Santana went back to smiling at each other as Sugar lay back down on the grass.

After a minute Rachel spoke up, "why the hell has Sam just texted me asking me what size boxers he wears and can I buy and send him some more?"

Sugar shot off the floor and Santana and Brittany turned to Rachel quickly, all looking guilty.

"Let's see." Sugar asked as Rachel turned the phone to them so they could read it.

_What size underwear do I wear? Am I still a small or have I moved up to mediums? Anyway can you buy and send me some more over please, mine all got mixed up in the machines here. Kisses to you and dad xx_

Santana literally screamed out in delight as she read the message again, Sugar clutched her ribs from laughing so hard and Brittany's eyes were watering because she was laughing so much.

"Oh yeah," Brittany finally managed to speak, "we have one more thing to tell you."

_Hope you all enjoyed, I love hearing what you think, so leave me a comment!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all your reviews and PM's about this story, I promise we will be coming to happy times soon so bear with me!_

_If you have time, definitely give the story 'moments' a read by ifshepromisedyouheaven because it's just beautiful!_

_Well enjoy!_

The rest of the week flew by really quickly. Sam and Finn; surprisingly kept a low profile and they didn't bother the girls in any way.

Brittany and Santana had spent the week in each others company, relaxing, getting to know each other further and more importantly having fun. They laughed together, flirted, told each other all their secrets and their biggest fears. They raced, played sports, went hiking and swimming and just generally had the best time together. They had even taken Spencer out on the boat with them. The three of them had lots of fun and Brittany found herself smiling at the way Spencer was in awe of Santana, wanting her approval on his dives and teaming up with her to splash Brittany. Santana was a hit, not that she'd ever had any doubts.

Also throughout the week, they hung out with Sugar and Rachel. They immediately felt relaxed enough around them that they held hands in front of them, Santana even sneaked a few kisses too. It felt good to be themselves in front of other people and they even went as far as to let Tina in on their secret as one night after dinner, the five of them decided to watch a movie on Brittany's laptop.

Gathering in Brittany and Sugar's hut, the girls pushed the two beds together, making a huge bed for them all to gather around. They had snacks and chatted before choosing the movie and Brittany being so used to touching Santana, whether it be her hand or stroking up and down her arm or lovingly placing her hand on the lower part of her back, totally forgot that Tina didn't know. So when Santana reached for a handful of popcorn and held some out for her, Brittany decided to bring her lips to the other girls hand and take a piece that way, before leaning up and grazing her lips against Santana's. There was an audible gasp as all heads whipped round to face Tina, where the noise came from.

Tina's eyes lay on the two girls with a confused expression on her face. Brittany immediately pulled back from Santana with a guilty look on her face. She winced realizing what she had done and turned to Santana ready to apologize.

To Brittany's surprise Santana burst out laughing, she turned back to Tina and spoke.

"I guess you know our secret now," she smiled placing her free hand on to Brittany's knee. "Brittany's my girlfriend," she announced simply.

Brittany smiled at the words, thinking she'd never get bored of hearing Santana say them.

"Wow, guys, that's amazing, I had no idea," Tina gushed, "but why the big secret?" she asked looking from Santana to Brittany.

"Well," Brittany spoke up now, "it's just all happened really quick and we're just keeping it on the down low at the moment, only you three know."

"Well, that's not true," Santana spoke looking at Brittany, "Mike knows and Sam, but they found out by accident."

"Mike knows?" Tina gasped, "and he didn't tell me." She answered thinking that she would need to have words with that boy later.

"Don't be mad at him," Santana smiled, "he stumbled across us by accident, and it's all really new to me, my parents don't know and they would kill me if they found out so we begged him not to tell anyone, he's a really good guy." She finished.

Tina smiled, "yeah he is, but tell me more about you guys, how did this happen? When?" she asked, excited.

Sugar and Rachel sat and listened adding bits to the story as they explained how they had got together, only leaving the most intimate parts out, it felt good to share, almost therapeutic.

As they sat back and watched the film, Santana lay her head on Brittany's shoulder so her lips were by her ear.

"I can't believe how accepting everybody is," she smiled, "I mean, no one cares."

"Babe, they care," Brittany explained, "they care that we're happy."

Santana thought it over in her head as she tried to focus on the movie. Brittany stroked her hair throughout and occasionally dropped kisses onto the top of her head. Santana lay warm and content in her arms and couldn't believe she was doing so whilst surrounded by other people.

After the movie Rachel and Tina left as Sugar went to the bathrooms to shower and then she was going over to Joes, leaving Santana and Brittany tangled up together on the now double sized bed.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked as she watched Santana's chest rise and fall.

"That you have amazing friends," she clarified.

"They're your friends too," Brittany confirmed.

Santana sat up and looked at her, she smiled as she leaned forward and brought their lips together, "yeah I guess they are," she spoke.

Brittany took her bottom lip into her own mouth and sucked on it until Santana moaned, she then ran her tongue along it and opened her eyes to find Santana's cinnamon ones looking straight at her.

"I have been meaning to ask you something," Brittany whispered, letting go of Santana's lip, "and you can totally say no if you want, I won't be offended."

Santana looked at her with a small crease between her eyes, "Ok," she answered cautiously.

"Well, I didn't tell you, but for my birthday, my dad and Spencer gave me vouchers for the cinema and to my favorite restaurant." She stopped to look at Santana, but her face didn't give anything away, so Brittany continued, "they are for two people and my dad said I could use them this Saturday," she stopped again to eye Santana, she thought she could see a hint of sparkle in her eyes but she wasn't sure. "So," Brittany continued taking a breath, "what I'm trying to ask is, if you would like to come too and be my date?" Brittany finished hopefully.

"Just you and me?" Santana clarified smiling.

"Yes," Brittany spoke shyly. "I mean, I kind of think of our trip to the waterfall as our first date but this would be, you know official," she finished, hoping that Santana wouldn't freak at the prospect.

"I would love to Britt," she answered slowly.

"You mean it?" she asked watching Santana's face for clues of how she felt, "because, we could just go as friends if that makes it easier, I mean, there will obviously be people around in the restaurant to see us."

"Britt," Santana stopped her, "it's ok really, I'm actually really excited, and also nervous, but in a good way," she explained.

"You are?" Brittany asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good," Brittany smiled back, her hands playing with the hem of Santana's shirt, "because I want it to be really special, I want to pick you up from your hut and not know what you're going to wear before hand and I want to do it all properly," she gushed.

Santana laughed at Brittany's words, her excitement was contagious. "I should be the one picking you up, it's your birthday gift," Santana suggested.

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I don't want you to worry about any of those things, you are to enjoy it and be my very glamorous and very hot date," she spoke, kissing each of Santana's cheeks. "Deal?"

"Ok, deal," Santana confirmed, wrapping her arms around Brittany.

/

On Friday night during dinner, Santana was unnaturally quiet. Brittany noticed straight away and a small ache in her tummy developed as she wondered if their date tomorrow night was the cause.

Throughout dinner, Brittany tried to include her in conversations, offered her a smile on the few occasions that Santana made eye contact with her and even offered to share her dessert with her to get her to talk. She wasn't successful. Frowning and turning back to her plate Brittany's shoulders slumped. Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, Rachel stood up and declared she would sing the National anthem before anybody could leave.

The table was speechless with a few brave people rolling their eyes. Brittany turned her head to look at Santana and caught the sides of her lips curling up into a small smile.

"Is she for real?" she whispered to Brittany, who took this small sentence to mean that although something was on Santana's mind, it wasn't too serious. Brittany needed to find out what it was and reassure her and then hopefully they could get back to normal.

Brittany closed her eyes and listened to Rachel who had taken it upon herself to actually stand on the table and look down at her audience, Brittany admired her confidence; that was until she heard small sniffles and opened her eyes to find that Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks.

Once she got to the end of the song, she thanked her audience and explained that she was so touched by everyone's acceptance of her talent and knew it must be hard for everyone to acknowledge and still feel good about themselves. Her tears continued to fall as she placed her hand over her heart and thanked everyone again.

Brittany could feel the disbelief flowing from Santana at Rachel's words.

"Unbelievable," she spoke.

"She's always been like this," Brittany laughed, "you'll get used to it."

Shaking her head, Santana stood and picked up their plates and took them over to the sinks, Brittany stayed seated watching her with her eyes as Sugar took Santana's empty seat.

"Yo, yo, yo," she greeted as she plonked herself down, "did you enjoy the entertainment?" she smirked, raising her eyes in Rachel's direction. "That girl is too funny."

Brittany turned to her, hearing her voice but not processing her words, "hmmm, what?" she asked.

Sugar frowned, "Ok, spill, what drama is happening in your relationship now?" she questioned.

"There's no drama," Brittany answered, pulling her eyes away and finding Santana again, who had now been cornered by Spencer and was listening to him talk.

"Then what is it?" Sugar asked, also looking over to Santana, "you nervous about your big date tomorrow?"

"I'm not," Brittany confessed, "but I think Santana is, she's been really quiet this evening and I just don't know Shug, do you think it's too soon for her?"

"I'm sure she would tell you if it was, maybe it's not the date that's making her nervous, maybe it's something else?" she thought, "I mean from what you said, she seemed really excited when you asked her right?"

"Yeah, totally, it even surprised me."

"Ok, so I don't think it's the actual date, it must be something else," she said.

"But what?" Brittany asked exasperated.

"I don't know," Sugar replied, "it's your job to know not mine."

"Wow, you really are helpful," Brittany pouted getting up.

"I know right?" Sugar smiled.

Brittany made her way over to Spencer and Santana, Spencer ran at her and tried to tackle her to the ground, but being much taller and stronger she kept her balance and brought her hands down to tickle his sides until he was shrieking uncontrollably.

"Britt, stop, I need to pee," he screamed. Santana and Brittany both laughed as Brittany set him free and he ran off into the trees to the restrooms.

"He's so sweet," Santana declared watching him retreat.

"He's a monster sometimes," Brittany laughed. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Santana spoke and she followed Brittany in the opposite direction to where Spencer went.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany questioned.

"How do you know something's on my mind?"

"Because I know you and I know when you're being quiet and withdrawn that something's bothering you, is it about tomorrow? Have you changed your mind?"

Santana stopped and waited until Brittany had too and then she grabbed her hands in hers. "I'm sorry that I make things difficult Britt and I always seem to be making you worry about me."

"Just tell me what's wrong," she cooed.

"Ok, I'm worried about your dad." Santana confessed.

Brittany watched her face, her eyes were troubled, a little stormy.

"I mean, if he's taking us over on the boat and bringing us back, he's going to see us together, he's going to know we're on a date."

Brittany thought it over in her head as she rubbed soft circles on Santana's palms.

"Ok," she started, "so what do you want to do? I can tell him if you're ok with that, or on the boat when he's around, we can just act as friends."

"And that's the dilemma," Santana spoke, "I'm torn about what to do, do I want him to know about us? I'm not sure, that's a pretty big step, but do I want to deny you the chance to tell him? No I don't." she answered her own questions, and Brittany let her, she wanted to hear what was going on inside her head and her reasoning behind them. "I mean, if we tell him, it's out there and what if he doesn't like me or think I'm not good enough and he tells you to end it with me."

"Santana," Brittany smiled, "now you're being crazy, my dad will love you, he will be happy for us and to be honest, the amount I've talked about you to him he probably knows anyway, but if you would rather me not tell him, that's cool too, you know I don't mind waiting."

"You're just too good to me," Santana spoke with a wobble in her voice.

"Hey, stop that," Brittany chided as she turned and they both continued walking. "So you're still excited for the actual date?" she asked.

"Yes," Santana breathed, "I promise. What do you think we should do? Should we tell your dad?"

"I think it won't be a big deal to him, he will accept us, no question, but it's more if you are comfortable with him knowing."

"You're sure, he won't hate me?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany smiled, "how could anyone hate you?" she asked as she pushed her lips to her cheek. "How about I say that I'm taking you out on a date and leave it at that, not tell him we're together but just that we're taking it slow. That way he will probably leave us alone and not fire lots of questions at you to try and get to know you further."

"Ok, that makes sense, I guess," Santana answered after thinking it over.

"Ok, well I'll tell him in the morning, we are leaving here at 3.30 tomorrow so I'll have plenty of time."

Santana was quiet again, until she finally looked up at Brittany. "Can you tell him tonight, that way I know I'll sleep better if I know he's ok with it."

Brittany smiled, "Sure, want me to go and find him now?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, well shall I wait at the tree house for you? Then you can come and tell me everything when you're done."

Brittany looked down at her. "Of course, and don't worry about it, I won't be long I promise."

"Ok," Santana stood to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead. "Thank you so much for putting up with me Britt-Britt."

"You're worth it." She confessed, "Now go, the quicker I go the quicker I can get back to you."

Brittany watched Santana leave and head to the tree house, leaving Brittany with her own thoughts as she walked back into camp to find her father. She understood Santana's nervousness but she just wished she would come right out and say what was bothering her, it would save them both lots of time and worry.

She spotted her dad gathering some final sticks to chuck onto the fire which he had started, there were a few people milling around, some still eating whilst others sat around and chatted.

"Hey dad," she spoke as she got nearer.

"Hey buttercup," he smiled and stood so he could hug her, "what you up too?"

"Just thought I'd come and have a catch up with you." She explained.

He eyed her carefully, "Ok," he spoke, dragging out the word like he knew she was up to something. "Let's sit," he said, pulling her to take a seat on a big wooden log.

Brittany sat and watched the flames flicker and pop in front of her, she had always found it really relaxing, almost as much as watching the waves crash against a shore.

"Anything particular you want to 'catch up' on?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She turned her gaze away from the fire and looked at him, "I want to tell you something daddy," she started.

"Ok," he said, this time excepting what she was saying and not dragging the word out, "what is it Britt?"

"Tomorrow when Santana comes to the cinema and to dinner with me, it's going to be a date." She explained, looking at him.

Her dad was playing with the ends of her hair, which she had gathered in a ponytail, he seemed to be examining them. When she spoke, he looked at her and smiled.

"I thought as much," he grinned, "I knew your game from the first time you met her on the boat, hers too," he continued.

"You did?" she smiled.

"Absolutely," he spoke, again playing with her hair. "You really like her huh?"

"It's complicated," she answered, turning back to watch the flames, "but dad I like her so much," she confessed, "So much sometimes it hurts."

He looked at her profile side on and he noticed that tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes, "Hey," he cooed, like only a father could and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," she answered, "just overwhelmed, I guess. I like her so much dad."

"Well that's a good thing surely," he spoke, his mouth not far from her ear as her head was on his chest. "Does she like you back?"

"Yes," Brittany croaked, "but it's complicated."

"How so?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you all this but I guess I need to get it off my chest and I want your opinion really."

"Ok," her dad spoke, giving her encouragement to go on.

"Well, she has been hiding the fact that she's gay from everyone, especially her parents, they have their own views and opinions about these things and would be totally against it, she thinks they would disown her if they ever found out and therefore this whole dating thing is new to her. Sometimes I wonder what she sees in me that makes it all worthwhile to be risking this all with me." She confessed.

Her dad listened carefully, "So she's not been on a date with a girl before?" he asked.

"No," Brittany spoke, explaining as best she could about how Santana used boys as a cover without going into too much detail. "She's really scared about people's reactions and about her parents finding out. I just feel really helpless about it all."

"Aww Britt," he answered, "sweetie, I bet you are doing lots to help her, I'm sure your free spirit and big heart are comforting her. She probably just needs time, it's a lot to get used too but I want you to know that you both have my support, I just want you to be happy." He smiled. "Soon she'll realize that what other's think don't matter and I'm sure you're the right girl to teach her that."

"You think?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely. From what I've seen and from what you've said, Santana is a lovely girl; I can see that she cares about you just as much as you care about her. It will get easier Britt I promise."

"I know," she hugged him tighter, "Can you like, act like you don't know any of this, Santana will be mortified."

"Of course," he smiled, "whatever makes it easier for both of you."

"Thank you," she whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you." Brittany lifted her head to look at him, "I'm going to go and find her now and put her mind at ease, she thought you were going to hate her and make me break up with her."

"Break up with her?" he questioned.

Brittany suddenly realized what she'd said and tried to think of a way to back track.

"Britt, I'm teasing, you don't have to explain." He smiled. "Go have fun, ok, stop worrying about everything, and make sure tomorrow is full of laughter ok, for the both of you."

"I will,' she smiled as she stood up. She realized that she had been quite a long time, she imagined Santana pacing the ground under the tree house. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, she took off in a light run.

She arrived at the opening of the tree house minutes later and she found Santana in the exact way she knew she would, pacing.

"Britt," she gasped when she heard Brittany run the last few steps to her. "How did it go? You've been gone ages," she scolded.

"Sorry," Brittany muttered, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "It's all ok," she confirmed smiling, "he said he was expecting it, could tell from the first time we met on the boat, he said." She explained. "He said he's really happy for us and we both have his support."

Santana visibly relaxed in front of her, she let out a breath and squeezed Brittany tighter, "tell me everything he said, word for word."

Brittany began to retell most of what had been said, she left out certain bits she had told her dad because she knew that would only add unnecessary worry, but for the majority, she replayed the conversation.

She watched Santana's grin grow across her face as she listened. "And I told him to act cool tomorrow and not say anything to you," Brittany finished laughing, "so you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm so pleased Britt, you were right all along."

"When am I ever not?" she laughed, bumping her shoulder.

Santana stood and held out her hand to pull Brittany up. "I'm so relieved, baby," she gushed, kissing her passionately on the lips. Brittany reciprocated the kiss and soon both girls were lost in the moment, until Santana pulled back. "I guess we should get an early night tonight then, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a busy day." She smiled.

"It sure is," Brittany agreed, "shall we sleep here or at your hut?"

"Here works," Santana answered as she began climbing the ladder.

_I have nearly finished the date chapter so you should have it in the next couple of days, please leave any comments you have about this story, every one is really appreciated! Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Santana started getting ready for their date at 11am, she wanted to be prepared. Rachel had taken it upon herself to 'keep her company' whilst doing so, at first she'd called herself Santana's stylist, but from the growl that came from Santana and the hair dryer that found itself flung in her direction, narrowly missing her head, she guessed Santana wasn't a fan of that. So instead she found herself making a playlist of all the songs she knew about first dates and began to sing them, loudly, much to Santana's annoyance.

Santana didn't know how she kept calm. At first she fought it and at one point envisioned what her hands would look like around Rachel's neck, but after numerous texts to Brittany to warn her that she might not make their date as she would be arrested for murder, she decided to change tactic and embrace Rachel's crazy.

After much pleading, Santana let Rachel put on 'Barbara's' album on her phone and they both proceeded to sing their way through the afternoon. Santana was smug to see Rachel's reaction to her voice and when Rachel uttered the words 'if you had some lessons and worked a bit on your pacing you might be quite good,' she took it as a compliment.

It was just what Santana needed, she didn't stress about the date, she didn't worry about who might see her holding Brittany's hand, she just let herself get excited and every love song of Barbara's she sang, she imagined she was singing it to Brittany.

At 3 o'clock, Rachel turned the music off and Santana sprayed the last bit of hair spray on to her curls to keep them in place. She stood up to give Rachel a twirl. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark purple top which was partly see through, so you could see the outline of her black bra and she had teamed it with a black blazer and some small heels. Her hair lay in soft curls and her make up was light with smoky eyes. Rachel whistled as she watched her spin.

"You lot hot Santana."

"Eww gross Rachel, don't ever say that to me again, it's creepy." She said screwing up her face.

Rolling her eyes Rachel held out her clutch for her, "here you go, make sure you have everything." Santana took it from her and then sprayed her perfume. "Are you nervous?" Rachel asked?

Santana thought about it for a second until a smile rose at her lips, "No, I just hope it's perfect, I hope Brittany thinks I'm worth it."

"Santana, of course she will, you guys are going to have a great time, just you know, don't be all 'Santana' about it." She smiled, looking at her watch, it was 3.14 she glanced up at Santana, "Ok, are you ready?" Santana eyed her carefully but decided to let the comment slide as she was aware that it was actually a fair comment.

/

Brittany was stood at the mirror finishing her mascara when Sugar walked in to check her progress.

"Wow, girl, you look fab," Sugar cheered.

Brittany stepped back and turned to Sugar so she could give her a twirl.

"You think?" Brittany asked looking down at her outfit.

"fo sho girl," she laughed.

Brittany was wearing her dark blue fitted jeans, with a light blue shirt that matched her eyes perfectly and she held a grey cardigan over her arm as she grabbed her bag, her golden hair had been straightened with a side parting. She was wearing shoes with a small heel, as she didn't want to tower over Santana.

Brittany and Sugar had spent the morning making Santana a bracelet, Brittany had designed it herself but Sugar had helped her sew it and attach the tie at the end, Brittany wanted to give it to her at the end of the date. She picked it up off the bed now and put it in her bag.

"Ok, I'm ready," she declared.

"Yay," Sugar cheered again, "Go have fun ok! I can't wait to hear all about it." She smirked.

Brittany waved to her and walked the few steps to Santana's hut; she took a final deep breath and knocked on the door.

As soon as the door open and she saw Santana, all words failed her, Santana looked beautiful, it was the first time she had seen her dressed up and the sight turned her tummy and warmed her skin.

After a minute she was aware that neither of them had spoken, Santana was stood almost mirroring her expression, her eyes were trailing up and down Brittany and she stood with her mouth open too but making no sounds.

Brittany coughed to clear her throat and they caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"You look stunning, Brittany." Santana spoke.

"So do you," Brittany confessed, "absolutely beautiful" she whispered, aware that her voice was raspy. "Are you ready?" she managed.

"Yes," Santana smiled, stepping out of the hut.

Brittany stepped aside to give her room and found her eyes being drawn back to the girl. For the first time that day she realized she was nervous, Santana looked calm and collected though and this helped slow her heart rate down. As they began to walk Brittany started to relax.

"I'm glad to see you've not been arrested," she observed, " you must of hid the body well," she joked.

Santana laughed, "It was touch and go there for a second," she teased, "but there's no way I wanted to risk missing this date," she flirted.

"I'm impressed," Brittany laughed, "it must have been hard for you."

As they neared the boat, Brittany's dad came into view. "Hey girls," he greeted, "I'll be ready in two, ok? Just climb aboard and I'll get everything ready."

The girls smiled, and moved forward to get onto the boat. Brittany held her hand out to help Santana on board and Santana returned the favor once she was safely balanced on the boat. They made their way to the back of the boat to the seats where they had first met, both remembering their first interactions.

They sat closely and Santana's hand skimmed Brittany's knee as she scooted onto the seat properly.

"I missed you this afternoon," Brittany spoke, moving her arm to rest behind Santana's shoulders.

"Me too," Santana replied, turning to her, "I'm glad I got to wake up in your arms this morning though," she smiled, "it was the perfect way to start the day."

Brittany leaned into her, ready to plant a quick kiss on her cheek, when Santana turned her head at the last minute meaning Brittany caught her lips. Smiling into the kiss, Brittany's hand came up to cup her cheek. When she pulled back, both girls smiled shyly, "I've been wanting to do that since you opened the door," Brittany smiled.

They turned back to the front of the boat as Brittany's dad stepped on board and started the engine, the girls relaxed further into their seats as the boat started to move and they got comfortable, this time Santana reached over for Brittany's hand and placed it between hers. For the entire journey, she ran her fingers through Brittany's; she played with her nails and drew circles on her palms. It was an innocent gesture but felt really intimate between them.

Brittany told her stories about family trips they had had on the boat, how her mom almost always got sea sick for the first 10 minutes of any journey which meant she sat with her head over the side until it passed and then she was fine. She told Santana about all the fishing trips her dad had taken her on and how Brittany used to cry every time her dad caught anything, because she felt sorry for the fish and always wanted him to throw them back in the water.

Santana sat and listened, envisioning what young Brittany would have been like. She would of bet all the money in the world that Brittany would of captured her heart at any age, she snuggled closer, slightly chilled from the wind and the sprays of the water, feeling safe and content in her arms.

Before long, they saw land, the boat slowed as it circled the harbor and Brittany's dad pulled up into an empty spot, a worker at the harbor caught the rope that was thrown to him and he began tying the boat up securely.

Once they were all of the boat, they climbed into the car and Mr Pierce dropped them off at the cinema complex. "You have your phone, right Brittany?" he asked.

Brittany opened her bag and pulled it out. "I sure do."

"Ok, well call me once you've had dinner and are ready for me to pick you up. I'll just be down the road anyway so I can come for you any time, ok?"

Both girls nodded, as he pulled up outside the cinema. "Ok, have fun," he smiled as they climbed out.

They both thanked him for the lift and waved bye as he pulled away.

"So," Santana smiled, as she turned to Brittany, "what are we going to see?"

"Well, there are three films that start around now, so I thought I'd let you choose as I think I'm going to be so distracted with the fact you're sitting next to me that I'm probably going to just watch you anyway." She smiled.

"Britt!" Santana laughed, "you're such a goofball." She answered but secretly loved that Brittany had voiced what she herself had been thinking.

"What? it's true," Brittany laughed back, grabbing her hand to pull her towards the screen to look at the films.

Brittany was right, there were three films showing, the first was a horror movie; which although gave her a great excuse to cuddle Brittany, she wasn't sure it was right for their first official date.

The next one was an action film with Colin Farrell and George Clooney, it looked gory and bloody and Brittany found herself wincing as Santana read the blurb.

The third one sounded perfect. It was a new Disney film, Brittany found herself beaming and jumping up and down as Santana again read what it was about. Santana found herself drawn into Brittany's childish side and agreed that it was perfect.

Brittany went up to the counter and produced her vouchers and the lady printed off the tickets for them. Before they went into the film, Brittany raced to the bathrooms as Santana joined the queue for popcorn, she wanted to surprise Brittany with it and at the last minute decided to add a multicolored slush drink to her order.

As Brittany came back to find her, she saw Santana slurping away at the drink, Brittany smiled and made her way over to her excited to taste it too. "It tastes like rainbows," she spoke humming her approval.

Santana led the way to the correct screen and the man working at the door scanned their tickets and let them in. Because it was a Saturday night, there were quite a few people already sat down, Brittany led them to their seats, which were three rows from the back and sat down, holding the seat down for Santana.

Santana shuffled out of her blazer and sat down, taking the popcorn from Brittany.

"Hey, how many pieces of popcorn do you think I can get in my mouth in one go?" Brittany asked

"erm, 30?" Santana guessed smiling at Brittany in a way that screamed, 'you are just so adorable.'

"What? No way, I can totally beat 30," she challenged as she started popping pieces into her mouth.

As she got to 16, her cheeks were beginning to bulge, Santana could see the way pieces were poking into the sides of her mouth, Santana decided she needed a picture of this and grabbed Brittany's phone out of her bag, as she got to piece 22, Brittany was starting to go red, she didn't seem so confident anymore. Santana found herself laughing hysterically at the way Brittany now had to breath out of her nose.

Brittany persevered, pushing piece 26 into her mouth. By now her lips didn't meet and her face was getting redder by the minute.

"Britt, I think you should stop, baby." Santana said, actually becoming worried that she might choke.

Brittany shook her head and hummed something that didn't make sense. Grabbing her next piece she pushed it into her mouth, it took her a while to balance the piece inside her lips and Santana shook her head as she knew this was not going to turn out well.

Suddenly, Brittany's eyes widened further, she tried to signal something to Santana, but Santana didn't understand her and before she could ask her to repeat it, Brittany sneezed. Popcorn flew in all directions, high into the air, out in front of her, to the sides and all over her and Santana.

Brittany recovered and opened her eyes to find Santana picking out pieces of corn from her curls, luckily for Brittany, she was laughing, the guy in front though, not so much.

"Britt!" Santana shrieked in a whisper, "eww, gross," she laughed as she wiped bits of corn off her jeans.

"Sorry," Brittany laughed to hide her embarrassment, "it just came out of nowhere," she answered.

"Well you clearly lost the challenge as you only managed 26 pieces," Santana smirked.

Brittany pouted, making Santana reach her finger out and try to poke her bottom lip back in, "I totally could of made 30 if I hadn't of sneezed." she laughed, leaning out the way of Santana's finger.

The cinema started filling up and the seat next to Santana was taken by a guy with his girlfriend. Santana watched them sit down and the guy put his arm around the girl and leaned in for a kiss. Santana turned back to Brittany and leaned against the armrest to be as close as she could to her.

Soon the trailers started and Brittany smiled throughout, totally lost in the upcoming Disney movies. Santana watched her carefully, trying not to stare but soaking up the way she looked, happy, content and just, well breath taking.

Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand and again placed it in her lap, tracing circles along it and enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Brittany placed her free arm around Santana, letting her rest her head on her shoulder, and that's how they watched the movie.

On the few occasions where Brittany actually laughed out loud, shaking Santana, she sat up to turn to her and drop a few innocent kisses on her cheek, she was totally smitten with Brittany's charm and lovable, fun character.

Santana gave a sign of contentment as she watched the rest of the movie. At one point she felt the gaze of someone on her and turned to see the guy next to her looking at the way she was stroking Brittany's hand, she looked up at him and challenged him with her eyes, almost daring him to say something, but instead he shrugged his shoulders and offered a small smile, immediately going back to watching the movie.

As the credits rolled, Brittany danced in her seat to the soundtrack, "did you like it?" she asked as she watched Santana put on her jacket.

"Yeah, I loved it," Santana smiled, "I loved watching you too, you were almost as cute as that big bear," Santana teased, referring to one of the characters in the movie.

"Very funny," Brittany answered sticking her tongue out at her.

As they made sure they had everything, Santana held out her hand for Brittany, when she did, Santana led them to the exit, following the sea of people. As they came to a stop as everyone waited to file out of one door, Santana peered up and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips, it was quick but still both girls felt it throughout their bodies.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to kiss my girlfriend?" Santana asked smiling as she lent up to do it again.

Seeing Santana so playful and relaxed made Brittany all warm inside.

Once they were outside they made their way round to breadsticks, "Can I hold your hand?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana breathed, placing her hand in Brittany's, "this feels good doesn't it?" she asked, watching their hands swing back and forth.

"You mean holding hands?" Brittany questioned.

"No, well, yes, that too, but just being free, being off the island and doing normal things, going on a date," she smiled.

"You're right, it does feel good, so good in fact." Brittany stopped them, "that it makes me wanna do this." And she cupped Santana's cheek and joined their lips. Santana immediately relaxed into it and kissed her back.

Pulling back and continuing walking the girls fell into a comfortable silence, both grinning and bursting with how happy they felt.

Once they were inside Breadsticks and seated in a booth, opposite each other, Santana joined their hands across the table as they looked at their menus.

"Ooh, it all looks so yummy," Santana spoke, examining every dish and finding it hard to choose.

"Everything's yummy here," Brittany told her, "do you know what you're going to get?"

"Not a clue, it all looks too good."

"Ok, how about we pick two which we both like and share, that way you'll get to try more than one dish."

"Sounds good," Santana answered, her eyes still trailing the list, "how will we choose though?"

"Ok, I have an idea, close your eyes," she instructed.

Santana eyed her carefully, "what are you going to do?" she laughed, not trusting her.

"Nothing," Brittany laughed, "just close your eyes and run your finger up and down the menu, when I say stop, what ever your finger is pointing too, is what we'll pick."

Santana laughed, "Brittany, that's crazy, you can't pick food like that."

"Why not?" Brittany questioned, "that's what I always do when I can't decide," she pouted.

"aww you are just too adorable," Santana gushed, reaching over to bop Brittany's nose. "Ok, lets do it." She laughed.

Brittany perked up and watched Santana run her finger over the menu, she closed her eyes too so she couldn't see and yelled stop.

Both girls opened their eyes to find Santana pointing at spaghetti and meatballs. "Yes," Brittany whooped, "that's one of my favorites."

"Ok, your turn," Santana urged and then checked that Brittany's eyes were really closed.

Brittany trailed her finger along, she knew the menu pretty well as she'd probably been here a hundred times but kept her finger moving, waiting for Santana's instruction.

When Santana had yelled stop too, Brittany's finger hovered over ham and pineapple pizza, "aww that's my favorite," Santana gasped, "haha you're way does actually work."

"Told you," Brittany smiled, "now lets do the same for drinks."

"But I know what I want to drink," Santana told her.

"You do? Ok, lets see if I can guess," and she did, "a diet coke, I knew it," she cheered when Santana scowled at her.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you," Brittany laughed.

"Ok fine, let me guess yours."

Santana roamed her eyes over the drinks section, she stopped at the milk shakes, "ok, its definitely a milk shake," she guessed and Brittany nodded smiling.

"Ok, let me think, banana? No, Vanilla? No," she guessed as Brittany encouraged her to keep going, "Strawberry?" Santana looked up at Brittany who wasn't giving anything away, "Maybe," Santana thought it over, "Ok, actually I've got it, Oreo," she smirked.

Brittany laughed hard, "How did you know?"

Santana smiled smugly taking her hand again, "I know what you like." She answered as the waitress came and took their order.

As they sat and waited for their drinks, the girls chatted about the film. Brittany was in the middle of impersonating one of the characters and Santana couldn't stop laughing when she suddenly blurted out….

"You're so funny, I love you so much,"

She had not even thought about the words, they had just tumbled out, by accident but so real and from the heart.

Brittany stopped laughing and looked up at her, Santana froze, suddenly hearing the words she'd said out loud.

Brittany paused, unsure of what to do, she was sure Santana was going to deny them and take them back and close up again, but instead she held her gaze and her voice turned into a raspy whisper.

"I mean it Brittany, I can't believe it just slipped out, but that just shows you how I real it is."

Brittany felt her eyes begin to water. "You love me?" she asked, needing to hear it again.

Santana smiled, and nodded, "so much, and it's ok if you don't wanna say it back, I know its really soon and I've just sprung it on you, but I can't help it, sometimes you just render me speechless or give me no control over my words because I love you so much Britt."

Brittany felt a lone tear slip down her cheek, "I wanted to say it first," she sniffled causing Santana to laugh.

"Baby," Santana mumbled and scooted around the booth so she was sat next to Brittany. She sat close and Brittany took her hands into her lap.

"I love you too San," she spoke, "I've known for ages, I just didn't wanna scare you."

"It doesn't scare me anymore Britt," she smiled. "Yesterday when I was sat in the tree house whilst you were talking to your dad, I thought about all the ways you've put up with me over the last few weeks, sometimes my moods switch instantly and I say one think and then act in another way whilst I battle an internal war inside my head and not once have you complained Britt, not once have you lost your temper or come close to ending it all, you've helped me so much, proved yourself time and time again and I love you for it, in many ways and for many other reasons." She finished.

Brittany sat lost for words as she listened to Santana, her heart swelled in her chest as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"I would love you San, even if you had two heads," she laughed, "because I love you for what's inside you, you're so brave, you've taught me that everyday and I never want to know what it feels like not to have you in my life."

Santana smiled back at her as she followed her words.

"I'm not scared anymore," Santana repeated, "I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend and I want people to know it."

Brittany lent forward and captured Santana's lips in hers. She kissed her softly, almost pouring her 'I love you's' into her kisses, Santana felt them in each kiss.

As the waitress came over with their meals they stayed side by side, she placed them in front of them and they each decided to eat with one hand so they could stay touching with the other. It was a challenge but they worked it out. Brittany held her fork in a meatball whilst Santana brought her knife over to cut it, they laughed and occasionally fed each other but gave up after a while, their appetite forgotten.

As she wiped her mouth with a napkin, Brittany brought Santana's hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle softly, making Santana's skin prickle.

"I love you." Brittany spoke.

"I love you more," Santana answered back.

Each time Santana heard Brittany's words, she felt giddy, almost like she was dreaming. As the waitress came back over and asked if they had finished, Santana spoke up.

"Can my girlfriend get the rest of the pizza in a box to go please?"

The waitress nodded and took the plates.

Brittany watched Santana with pride.

"Look how easy that was," Santana laughed.

"You're too cute." Brittany laughed, placing the vouchers down when the waitress returned with the bill.

Brittany pulled her phone out and saw that she only had a tiny bit of battery left, "I best text my dad now before this runs out" she spoke tapping out her message.

"Sure, I can't wait to curl up next to you in bed tonight," Santana confessed, snuggling into Brittany's side.

She had just hit send when the 10% warning came onto the screen, "I always forget to charge it," Brittany muttered, dismissing the notice. "Have you got yours?" she asked Santana.

"No," Santana answered, "I've hardly looked at it since that first time you texted me," she confessed, "I switched it off since we're always together."

"Do your parent's not call?"

"They've sent me a few updates but apart from that, they haven't called, so I just keep it off."

"Ok, let's go wait outside," Brittany suggested checking her phone to make sure her message had delivered, putting her arms into her cardigan.

They waited outside for Mr Pierce, Brittany stood behind Santana, with her arms around her waist and her head dipping into the crease of her neck, she inhaled the skin there and it smelled so sweet, just, so Santana, and Brittany found her legs buckle.

Santana laughed as she held Brittany up, turning in her arms so they were face to face.

"I've got something I want to give you," Brittany told her, reaching into her bag.

Santana smiled, watching patiently as Brittany found whatever it was she was looking for.

Brittany turned back to her and took Santana's right wrist and held it up, then she opened her hands to reveal the bracelet she had made that morning, it was pink cotton and sewn onto it was a rainbow, and a duck. Santana loved it; it was totally Brittany.

As Brittany turned it over to tie the ends, Santana saw that the letter 'B' was sewn in to the tie.

"Brittany I love it," she confessed, turning it round and examining her wrist, "I'll never take it off," she promised.

"I thought it could be a 'brave bracelet'" Brittany answered.

Santana's forehead crinkled at the words, "a brave bracelet?" she echoed, trying out the words.

"Yeah like, every time you don't feel brave or remember how strong and awesome you are, this will remind you." Brittany replied confidently.

Santana smiled as she thought about how thoughtful Brittany was.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Santana smiled, in awe of the way Brittany's brain worked.

Brittany shook her head, playing along. "Never," she answered.

"Well, Brittany S Pierce, I love you so much and I'm going to keep telling you everyday until you're sick of hearing it," she smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"I'll never get sick of hearing it." Brittany answered, "but incase you feel left out, I'll be telling you everyday too!"

They waited another five minutes before Brittany's dad pulled up at the curb and they both jumped into the back of the car, tangled together.

"Did you girls have fun? Mr Pierce questioned, even though he could tell by their body language that they had.

"Yes," Santana breathed, "we had the best time."

Climbing back onto the boat 10 minutes later, Brittany tugged on Santana's hand as they made their way across the boat.

"Let's lie here and watch the stars," Brittany suggested, motioning to the deck of the boat.

Letting herself be pulled down Santana found herself lying side by side next to Brittany, their hands entwined, obviously, and watched the stars.

It was a clear night, the stars were twinkling brightly and Santana's eyes instantly picked out the biggest.

"I reckon that's your mom," she spoke, pointing it out.

"You think?" Brittany smiled.

"Yes, totally, the biggest and brightest star there is, just like her daughter," she whispered.

Brittany squeezed her hand a little tighter, wondering how she knew she was thinking about her mom at that exact moment.

They made their way back up to camp after saying goodnight to Brittany's father, it was late now so they didn't run into anyone as they made it into Santana's hut.

As soon as Santana turned the lock, it was like something in the air had changed between them. Smiling wickedly Brittany made her way over to Santana, pushing her back against the door and kissing her passionately, both dropping their purses.

Santana brought her legs up around Brittany's waist and tangled her hands in her hair. Brittany's kisses trailed down her jaw, down her neck and just below Santana's ear. Santana couldn't help the moan that flew out of her mouth as Brittany grazed her teeth on her ear lobe.

"Britt," she shuddered, her head falling back giving her better access.

Brittany turned and walked them over to the bed, and placed her down, trailing her kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. Brittany stood back up and started undoing her own buttons, ridding herself of her shirt. Santana sat up and did the same.

Brittany watched her lie back down, her breath catching as she caught sight of her black bra. Her hands moved to touch over the top of the material, massaging lightly. Santana moaned beneath her and she brought her lips to the edge of the black lace and placed hot open-mouthed kisses to the swell of Santana's breasts.

Santana's hands soothed up Brittany's back, battling with the clasp of her bra, desperate to set her free and bare. After more fumbling the bra snapped open, and Santana pulled it down her arms so she could see her.

Brittany didn't catch the mumbled Spanish words that tumbled out of Santana, but they made her hotter just imagining what they meant. Brittany stretched her arm around to Santana's back and unclasped her bra too.

Santana pulled Brittany down onto her to she lay flat against her, their breasts moving together, their nipples taunt and pointy, the sensations that ran through them feeling like fireworks exploding in their tummies.

Santana made the move to flip them, Brittany's back landing softly on the mattress, Santana straddling her hips. She leaned down to capture Brittany's lips and kissed her softly, slowing them down.

"I really love you," she whispered into her skin, "every inch of you," she confessed as her lips trailed down Brittany's body, feather light. When they came to her abs, her tongue swept out outlining each of her ribs. Brittany tried to lay still but it tickled too much, Santana smiled down at her watching the effect she was having.

She attached her mouth to Brittany's right nipple, pulling it inside her mouth and letting it go with a pop, she repeated the same ministrations to her other one. She watched Brittany's breathing change as she became worked up and soon Brittany was begging her to touch her.

"Please, San." She moaned, "I need you baby."

"Tell me where," Santana teased, as she slowly popped Brittany's button on her jeans and lowered the zip.

"Touch me everywhere," Brittany groaned.

Santana tugged her jeans down the long pale, toned legs beneath her, standing up to discard of her own too.

Santana lay back down next to her, on her side so she could look down the length of Brittany's body. She trailed her fingers across Brittany's abs and dipped them down over her white panties. She wasn't surprised to find a wet patch of Brittany's juices, staining the material.

Deciding that she didn't want to wait any longer, she hooked her fingers into the sides and trailed them down her legs, again copying the movement herself, leaving both girls naked.

As she lay back down, Brittany tried to flip them again, but Santana fought it. "No, baby, you first," she muttered, placing herself between Brittany's legs, causing the blondes breath to hitch.

Santana gently opened Brittany up, her forefingers opening her folds as her tongue licked the length. The movement shocked Brittany, she had expected Santana's fingers but not her tongue. She shrieked as Santana repeated the action, this time flattening her tongue against her clit as she came to it. She began circling her tongue, flicking it out, then sucking gently, she worked Brittany up this way until her tongue circled Brittany's entrance. This alone had Brittany rocking into her.

Santana looked up at her one last time, offering her signature wink before her tongue got lost inside her, she pushed in as far as she could, twirling it round, becoming familiar with Brittany's velvety walls which were now pulsating around her.

Brittany's hands tangled in soft brown curls as she began pushing up into Santana.

All thoughts and words vanished from Brittany's mind, all she could say was Santana's name. Sometimes she moaned it, sometimes she whimpered it, sometimes she screamed it and other times she merely croaked it as all her movements stilled in mid air, it was like her breath left her, only her heart beating wildly in her chest let her know that she wasn't dreaming this.

As Brittany fell limp, Santana pulled her tongue out and licked up the tiny bits that she had let slip past her tongue and onto Brittany's legs.

"That was amazing," Brittany finally found her voice to speak. "You are amazing," she gushed.

Santana smiled, wiping her chin with her hand, "I'd do anything for you; you know that right?"

"I know." Brittany nodded, overwhelmed with the certainty that laced her words.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispered, pulling the covers back and ushering Brittany under.

"But what about you?" Brittany asked.

"Tonight's all about you Britt," she answered.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts! _

_Someone asked if Puck and Quinn will make another appearance in this fic and the answer is yes and soon! _


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Santana woke to soft butterfly kisses on her eyelashes; she could feel Brittany's warm breath hit her skin as she lent closer peppering her with her lips.

Santana hummed in response and she felt her smile spread across her face.

Brittany's hand traced down the side of her cheek, just as soft making Santana warm.

When Santana opened her eyes her heart did that jumpy thing she had been experiencing lately where it skipped a beat then came back beating much stronger than before.

Brittany, the girl she'd told she loved just last night. Seeing her there in front of her now, she gave her a sleepy, toothy grin.

Brittany was lying on her side, one hand propping up her head whilst the other was still caressing Santana's cheek; she looked like she had been awake for a while.

"Hey you," she greeted, matching Santana's grin, "did I wake you?"

Santana lifted her head off the pillow to attach her lips to Brittany's, "you know you did," she smiled when she lent back.

Brittany looked sheepish as she let her finger trail from Santana's cheek, down her jaw and then down her neck.

Santana swallowed audibly.

Brittany's eyes never left hers. "Sorry, I just had to check I didn't dream last night," she blushed.

Santana turned so she could face her, she captured Brittany's free hand and laced their fingers, "Of course last night happened baby, it was the perfect date, and I loved breadsticks." Santana answered.

Brittany listened to her words, "that's not what I meant," she whispered, her forehead wrinkling, trying to get Santana to understand that.

"Oh, you mean your dad being totally fine with us?" Santana asked, thinking about what Brittany could mean.

"What? No, not that either," Brittany frowned, actually becoming worried she had actually dreamt it.

"Britt, I'm kidding," Santana laughed squeezing her hand, "you should totally see your face right now."

"San," Brittany scolded, pulling her hand out of Santana's grasp and pushing her lightly on the shoulder, "that was really mean," she pouted.

Santana fought for her hand again and brought it to her lips, still smiling, "I'm sorry baby," she whispered, "I love you though." She answered, lifting Brittany's gaze up to hers.

As she would come to find, these words would always bring a smile to her face. Brittany's grin was wide as she whispered an, 'I love you too,' back.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Brittany relaxed. "You have no idea how long I've lay here waiting for you to repeat those words this morning," Brittany confessed.

Santana smiled up at her, "ah baby, you should have woken me sooner, did you really think you'd dreamt it?" she asked.

"No, but, I just wanted to hear it again," she laughed at herself, "oh god, I'm so clingy," she responded dramatically pulling her hand up to cover her eyes.

Santana laughed at her as she praised her hand away, "yes you are, and I love it," she kissed her cheek where it had turned pink.

"Look what you've done to me," Brittany kept up.

Santana was still laughing as she sat up and rolled Brittany over onto her back so she was straddling her thighs suddenly aware that they were both still naked from last night. She pulled both of Brittany's arms above her head so she could she her face.

"I love you," Santana repeated, "and I don't think you're clingy enough," she answered seriously, "I mean, I don't think you give me enough kisses, I don't think you cuddle me enough and I've definitely told you I love you more times."

Brittany gasped, breaking away from Santana's clutches and bringing her fingers down to Santana's ribs where she poked and prodded her, building up enough momentum to flip them.

Santana was laughing hysterically, fighting for breath as she begged for mercy.

"Admit you lied," Brittany commanded, keeping up her assault.

"Ok, ok," Santana wriggled some more; her laughing becoming contagious as a grin spread along Brittany's face as she watched her.

"Ok, what?" Brittany asked, bringing her mouth down to Santana's bare tummy to blow raspberries on her skin, making Santana shriek louder.

"Ok, I made it up," Santana confessed laughing more, trying to push Brittany's fingers away but she wasn't strong enough. "I take it all back."

Poking her one last time, Brittany pulled her fingers away from her ribs eyeing Santana carefully.

Truth was, Brittany loved this side of Santana, it was a breath of fresh air seeing her this playful, especially this early in the morning.

"What?" Santana asked, watching the way Brittany was looking at her.

"Nothing," Brittany answered, "I'm just really happy."

"Aww you sap," Santana laughed and Brittany made threatening movements with her fingers again and Santana surrendered, "just kidding again," she rolled her eyes playfully as her eyes trailed down to the bracelet on her wrist, suddenly she became serious. "I'm really happy too Britt, the happiest I've been."

"Correct answer," Brittany smiled leaning down to kiss Santana, when she went to sit back up, Santana stopped her, keeping their lips together.

Brittany hummed her approval as Santana pushed her tongue inside her mouth.

Santana's hands were now wrapped around Brittany's shoulders, she stroked up and down as Brittany pressed flat against her, their legs tangling. Brittany's right hand held Santana's cheek, now becoming in control of the kiss. The kiss turned passionate and hot immediately, each of the girls kissing harder.

Santana let out the first moan and then it was hard to tell as they were so tightly wrapped together.

Brittany moved her lips along Santana's jaw, sucking her skin into her mouth, wanting to taste her but when she did, it was never enough, she wanted more.

The hand which held Santana's cheek was now tangled in her hair and the other hand was massaging Santana's left boob, first rubbing softly then kneading her with her fingers. Santana didn't know which sensation to focus on, the fingers tangling and scratching her scalp, the hot open mouth kisses being planted down her throat, the fingers that were teasing her breast or the hot sharp sparks that were flying through her tummy.

Brittany moved back to Santana's lips and kissed her again, "Britt" she gasped, trying to express everything she felt in just one word.

"I know baby," Brittany hushed, "I got you."

And Santana knew she was right, she knew Brittany wouldn't let her fall, she would always catch her, and with that she let herself feel all the different emotions for making love with Brittany.

When Brittany slid down her body, Santana watched her, she hissed a sharp breath when she felt Brittany's teeth on her breast but she never closed her eyes, she watched Brittany. She watched Brittany move over her body, with such care that her chest felt it would burst.

She watched Brittany look at her as she palmed at her breasts, the way pale fingers circled her pointy nipples.

Brittany leaned back up kissing her again. "Tell me what you want," Brittany whispered seductively.

"I want you Britt, in everyway," Santana answered confidently, "I want you to make me come, I wanna feel you inside me."

Brittany offered her one last kiss before she gracefully moved down her body, stopping along the way to lick, kiss and suck parts of Santana's skin.

When she placed herself between Santana's legs Brittany placed her hands on tan thighs, opening just a little more. She could see that Santana was already worked up from the glistening color smudged over her folds, some sat in the small black hairs of her short mound. She eyed her carefully, still stroking up and down her thighs.

Brittany lay on her tummy, her head between Santana's legs. First she trailed just one digit the length of Santana, she had been right, Santana was extremely worked up, she was already soaking.

The groan that ripped from Santana told Brittany she did not want to be teased, nevertheless, Brittany was not going to rush this. She swept the digit back along her folds one more time before she followed with her tongue. She was careful to not make contact with Santana's clit straight away.

Santana's reaction to her tongue being on her was turning Brittany on, she was writhing beneath her, her hands tangled first in Brittany's hair and then the bed sheets.

After a few minutes of this, Brittany latched onto Santana's clit, she took it all in her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a pop and then blowing cold air onto it.

Santana bucked off the ground, she screamed Brittany's name so loud and her nails, which were now on Brittany's shoulders dug into her.

"Sweet mother of God," she mumbled, "Brittany," she screeched as Brittany repeated her presence on her clit.

Brittany watched her tremble underneath her as she brought her tongue up to circle her entrance. She swiped her tongue around it first, catching all of Santana's juices.

She looked up to find Santana's eyes, she found them straight away, they were hooded and dark but oh so sexy.

Brittany kept eye contact with her as she lowered her tongue inside of Santana. She tasted her walls, they were slick and tight and it was all extremely hot on her tongue. She started thrusting in and out of her, using her tongue in different directions, to give Santana everything she needed to ensure she felt as good as possible.

Santana was becoming extremely hard to keep still as she writhed beneath her. Spanish words spilled from her mouth in stages. The hand was back in Brittany's hair, guiding her inside her deeper.

Brittany responded by pushing harder, she watched the sweat gather on Santana as her chest heaved up and down, she didn't think she'd ever seen anything so hot.

"I'm gunna come, Britt," Santana uttered, her words barely audible.

Brittany brought her hand up and circled Santana's clit as best as she could as she kept her tongue pushing in and out of her.

"Brittttttttttt!" Santana shrieked as the muscles in her tummy froze and her thighs pressed down on Brittany's head.

Brittany fought to breathe but there was no way she would stop, she kept thrusting as Santana hit her high and she fought harder to keep her there, suspended in pleasure. She watched Santana's body become limp and shake as she rolled with her orgasm.

Santana's head thrashed on the pillow side to side; a huge smile on her face, her eyes closed.

Brittany slowly pulled out of her, tasting every last drop of Santana. She slid up the bed until she was level with her and took her in her arms.

Santana lay there getting her breath back before she was finally able to speak.

"That," she started, pulling back to look at her, "was seriously out of this world." Her grin was so wide that Brittany just had to kiss her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Brittany smiled, secretly high fiving herself.

Santana lay her head back down on Brittany's chest, after a minute she pulled her head back up, "Britt your heart is pounding," she uttered, placing her hand over it.

"Yeah, watching you was pretty hot," she confessed, "it's just what you do to me." She laughed.

"So you're pretty worked up, huh?" Santana quirked, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Err you could say that," Brittany laughed and before she knew it, Santana had ran her fingers through her folds causing Brittany to shudder at the feeling.

"Wow, someone's pretty wet," Santana smirked, "and this is all from watching me you said?" she asked cockily.

"You know it is," Brittany answered, "now stop being so smug and help your girl out," Brittany laughed.

"With pleasure," Santana smirked, circling her fingers around Brittany's clit, keeping her face level with Brittany's.

With Santana lying on her side and her hand lost between Brittany's legs she was able to kiss Brittany as she did so. It made it feel different, that they were closer almost, that she was doing something so intimate to Brittany with her hand, but she was still able to soak up all the emotions that flitted across Brittany's face. She was able to hear the soft mumbled words that fell from Brittany's mouth as she pushed her fingers inside her and she was able to whisper 'I love you' into her ear over and over as she built Brittany up.

She kept up the movement of her fingers, thrusting in and out of Brittany, she marveled at the way Brittany's abs tensed as she did so, she watched the way Brittany's breasts bounced in time to her movements and she also watched the way Brittany's fingers found her free hand and squeezed them tight as she climaxed.

Santana watched it all, took everything in, the way Brittany unraveled next to her, the way her hips bucked off the mattress, the way Brittany's tummy tensed, her legs shook, the way her moan lasted much longer, piercing the air with its high pitched wail. Santana was mesmerized with the scene. It still took her breath away that she could make Brittany feel this good.

After Brittany recovered she opened her arms wide for Santana to fall into. Santana pulled her fingers out of Brittany and rested her head back on her chest.

"I love you," Brittany staggered, her breath coming back slowly.

She could feel the smile on Santana's face grow against her chest as she spoke the words back and they both settled into a light sleep, warm enough from the heat of the others body.

They came around again an hour later when a phone beeped. Groggily opening their eyes they both clung to the other tighter, not wanting to be roused from their bubble.

"Is that yours or mine?" Brittany asked, motioning to the sound when it beeped again.

"Must be yours," Santana mumbled. "Mines turned off, I don't even know where I put it."

After a minute Santana's tummy grumbled causing it to vibrate across Brittany. Both sat up laughing as Brittany located her phone. It was a message from Sugar;

_Hope you love birds had an awesome time last night! Sure I heard your name being screamed ; ) come to breakfast – fresh meat! Xxx_

"Who was it?" Santana questioned, walking over to her drawer to pull some clean underwear on.

Brittany dropped the phone as she followed Santana across the room. "Just Sugar," she answered, "She says we have new people at camp."

Not looking up, Santana stepped into some sweat pants and found her bra from last night, grabbing it and putting it on. She looked up to find Brittany pouting.

"What's up?" she laughed.

"You're not naked anymore." She answered sadly, the pout instantly resurfacing.

Making her way over to Brittany, Santana wrapped her arms around her and leaned up to kiss her.

"How about we go for breakfast, because I'm starving," she smiled, "then we come back up here and have a shower together?"

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Brittany hummed, "I like the sound of that."

Sharing one last kiss Santana moved to find Brittany some sweats, not wanting her to go for breakfast in last nights date clothes.

Once they were dressed, Brittany stood waiting for Santana to lock the door before they made their way down to breakfast. On the way, Santana took Brittany's hand in hers.

Brittany eyed her carefully, "what are you doing?" she asked looking down at their entwined hands.

"Holding my girlfriends hard," she answered sassily.

Brittany laughed at her and squeezed her hand tight.

"I'm not hiding anymore Britt," she answered, looking at the girl, causing Brittany to lean down and kiss her on the lips, her heart beating fast at her words.

"You're serious?" she questioned.

"Absolutely, I love you Britt." She answered as they came into the clearing overlooking the breakfast tables.

They only had eyes for each other as they walked over to the tables, their hands swinging back and forth between them, huge smiles on their faces.

What did stop them in their tracks though was the voice of a guy, "well, well, here she is, hey Lopez, over…. here."

Brittany felt Santana freeze, then she felt the morning breeze hit her now empty hand and then she heard the voice again, "what the hell Lopez?"

One word fell from Santana's lips as Brittany turned her head to follow the voice.

"Puck," Santana gasped.

_Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
